Tales of Magnolia
by MasouPanchi
Summary: They all grew up differently. But now, they're together. And together, they'll set justice down on the corrupted. Because the fate of the entire kingdom of Magnolia depends on them. And if they can restore Natsu to his rightful throne, they can eliminate Tower of Paradise, a threatening illegal organization. If they're together, they can do anything. But at what cost?
1. The Kingdom of Magnolia

Tales of Magnolia: Chapter one.

Once upon a time, there was a rich kingdom called Magnolia.

Magnolia was renowned for its beautiful buildings, splendid gardens, gorgeous ladies and for its wealth. The kingdom had been prosperous for generations, leaving the neighboring countries jealous. Of course, the Kingdom knew of the threats its wealth was causing, but its Army was one of the strongest in the world known as Fiore. The King, Igneel, was very generous, and paid his soldiers with golden coins. He had a son named Natsu, but not much was known about him, as he kept in the Palace most of the time. It was only common knowledge that Natsu Dragneel was nicknamed the "Salamander".

Nobody had ever seen him outside of the Palace.

It was said that he was a fierce fighter, and never lost a battle. The King kept discreet about his son too. However, one day, Igneel disappeared. It was expected that Prince Natsu would take his place, but many were disapproving, as they had never seen the actual Prince, and wondered if he would be as good as his father. On Coronation day, a rumor ran about. Someone believed Prince Natsu wasn't worthy to be King, because he had killed his father and had usurped the throne.

An assassination plan was carefully planned.

In the meantime, Prince Natsu was still recovering from the shock of his father's disappearance. As the hour neared, he took a foolish decision, saving his life in the process. The moment Prince Natsu was expected to step out onto the balcony and greet his people, a poisoned dagger shot from the crowd. Security ran high and tried to find the murderer, when a new problem surfaced. Prince Natsu had disappeared. He had left a note to his Chancellor, saying he had gone to search for his father. The note was never read to the public. The Chancellor, greedy with power and a huge megalomaniac, proclaimed that the Prince had abandoned his Kingdom, and had in fact, killed his father. The Chancellor made himself King-by-interim until his son grew old enough to take the throne. He promised the people to be good and in the confusion and hatred, they believed him. The Chancellor declared Prince Natsu to be exiled, and that whoever saw him were to report it immediately. He sent out flyers with the Prince's Portrait, and they were hung on every street.

But Prince Natsu had been betrothed to someone.

And that had been kept a secret, even from the Chancellor.

Duchess Lucy, daughter of Duke Heartfilia, and him were supposed to be wed after his coronation. The Duke Heartilia was an important man in Magnolia, and the reason his daughter was chosen to be Queen. Lucy however, despised her father, and ran away when he broke the news. The Duchess had lost her mother at a young age and did not believe her father cared about her. He did, in fact break the contract he had made with Igneel (when he learned and believed the rumor) and promised her to the Chancellor's young son. Duchess Lucy slipped away from home during the night. She cut her long, blond hair into a messy mid-long cut and traded her expensive and ridiculously over-decorated dress for a simple white tank top and a blue skirt. With the remaining money she had, she purchased black knee-high boots and a blue ribbon that she tied in her hair. She kept a whip around her waist, making it seem like a belt, when in truth it was really a deadly weapon she had secretly learned to master. Lucy Heartifilia was lost in Magnolia's crowded streets during the summer Festival. She had never stepped out of her mansion and had a hard time going with the population.

That was when she met Magnolia's best dancer.

Juvia Loxar was said to be from a middle-class family, but had been discarded as a child when she had not been born a boy. The young girl had grown on the streets, and mastered the art of dancing. She had refused to be hired, preferring to dance near a water source every night. Juvia Loxar was known to wear a blue bra with delicate golden stitches and a long blue skirt. She would wear a golden loose belt, golden bracelets on her arms, wrists and feet and dance to the sound of her flute. One of the main reason people came to watch her was for her moves. The blue haired beauty seemed to be as light as a feather when she jumped and twirled gracefully.

The reason she always danced near water was because it was part of her act. She would always jump in the fountain, stream or basin and pretend to walk on the water itself. The crowd, mesmerized by the magic of the act would stare in awe. However, Juvia Loxar would always disappear after he act. She gratefully collected flowers, money, jewelry and any present she would be offered, thank the giver and disappear in the night without another word, her long blue hair flowing behind her like a water cascade.

No one would have guessed she was on first name basis with Magnolia's renowned Thief, Gajeel Redfox.

The man was of an important stature and wasn't someone to be messed with. He specialized in jobs where records needed to be stolen and modified, to then be replaced. No one knew how he did it, nor how to contact him. Gajeel Redfox took on his own offers. The falsified records were impossible to tell from the original ones. He was a master thief, thus earning the capitalized letter at the beginning of his title.

Gajeel Redfox could only be found through Gray Fullbuster, the coldest man in Magnolia. He despised everything the King and his family did, never agreeing to their decisions. Gray Fullbuster never made a big deal about himself though. He encountered people as little as possible and kept to himself, in his white mansion. The man had no title, but was not to be taken lightly. He had worked his way up, from a simple weak teen to the strong, powerful and able man he was now. Gray Fullbuster excelled at Sword Fight. He had never lost a fight before, and never refused a challenge.

It was said he had been trained by his personal Body Guard, Erza Scarlet. The woman had been a Royal Guard at the Palace ever since Prince Natsu was born. She started off as a simple girl maid, but rose up to General of the Army in the record time of ten years. She had left her post as soon as Prince Natsu had been accused and never came back. The Chancellor had been happy with this, since she would surely have risen up against him and his plans. Erza Scarlet had then been engaged as Gray Fullbuster's Body Guard. In truth, she was probably going to kill him someday. It was obvious that she had the upper hand over him, much as the black-haired man would hate to admit. Erza had long flowing scarlet hair, and never left her armor, unless at parties. She had a fierce glare in her eye and shook the earth with every step. Erza Scarlet had agreed to Gray's proposition of being his Body Guard since she had last seen an assassin in his mansion. She had grown fond of the younger man, much as she didn't show it and decided to protect him from harm.

Gray's assassin was in fact named Jellal Fernandes, and his goal was to seize Gray's estate. According to rumors, his two best friends were killed by a murderer when they were young, and buried in the ground under Gray's house. Fullbuster knew it wasn't true, but didn't care. Jellal had sworn he would kill Gray for building the house he considered ugly on this ground.

Jellal Fernandes was a professional assassin.

Trained at a young age, he didn't count how many lives he had sacrificed any longer. Jellal lived in a little room of a rundown inn. No one ever came there, he had his peace. His next door neighbor was a petite woman with short messy blue hair.

Her name was Levy McGarden, and she was always in a rush.

Rushing to work, rushing to finish work, rushing to take care of her room, rushing for groceries. Levy didn't live a quiet life. She was an acquaintance of Prince Natsu, and worked in the Royal Library. Levy had a huge memory and she could remember where every single document and/or book was located. Levy was well-paid to do her job, and had even been offered a luxurious room in the Palace, but the petite woman was known to trust no one. She could offer huge grins to anyone, but she wouldn't trust them. There was a cautious look in her eye, and she was always careful not to leave important records of what she did. No one really talked to her much, as she did not start conversations. Levy was one who kept to herself. She loved her work very much, and hated the Kingdom's new leaders. She could sense their was a plot going on, and she had tried to warn Natsu. Levy herself, was looking though the library for a loophole, something that she could show the population to make them see what was happening behind the closed doors (and heavily guarded) of the Palace.

She'd been threatened to keep her mouth shut.

Not like she cared.

But she knew something big was going to happen. Something big, that would shake the whole Kingdom.

_~from Tales of Magnolia, Chapter 1._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! MP's back with a new story! This time, AU was picked out of the list, and I hope that so far, you are enjoying this story as much as I am! I'm so excited for this! Especially since I promised some people a Valentine's Special from my previous story and it turned out better than I expected. Now on to the disclaimer because I don't want anyone to say I violated copyrights…<strong>

**EDIT: Sorry about the single, long paragraph! FF apparently did not register my spacing... sorry again! And thank you for signaling it to me! **

**~I do not own Fairy Tail, and hereby acknowledge any demands of suppression of this story. (And I make it sound so sophisticated…)**

**Btw, my previous story was _Christmas Fairy Special _if anyone's interested in reading. It is NOT a prequel to this story however.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Please press the review button for more chapter!-<strong>


	2. The Exiled Prince

Tales of Magnolia: Chapter two.

* * *

><p>Prince Natsu had disappeared.<p>

But he knew where he was going. His father just wouldn't have left like that. Natsu knew that whatever happened to his father was significant. Igneel's main worry was his Kingdom. The exiled prince pulled down the hood he was wearing in order to conceal his hair. Stupid rumors. Why couldn't the population learn about his grades or something instead of his hair? He received curious looks from the crowd and cursed himself for putting on his cloak. The cloth was heavily embroidered with gold and red lace. The white was striking in contrast with the run-down and dirty clothes of the regular people. He clenched his fists and had to run into a deserted and dark alley when ten Royal Guards stepped out of a bar. He watched their every move. Natsu had left his sword in the Palace. And he knew he wasn't going to survive without one. He wouldn't dare buy a simple weapon. They weren't reliable and he needed something much sturdier.

He was going to have to steal one of the Guards.

Natsu almost laughed at the idea. Here he was, trying to steal something from someone who wouldn't have hesitated twice to give it to him just a couple days ago. He pressed his body against the wall, further hiding in the shadows. He walked slowly toward the drunk men roaring with laughter and stinking of alcohol.

So much for the feared Army.

Natsu was experienced in theft. He had followed a special training session, while in the Palace. This was going to be rather easy for him. He slipped back in the street, hiding now and then in the shadows. The soldiers were coming, staggering and chuckling like mad-men. One of them, in attempt to mimic his superior, took out his sword and brandished it in the air, spewing nonsense. The others fell back in laughter while Natsu evaluated how much of idiots they really were. But there was a gap between the acting Guard and the others, now. And that gap was the chance he definitely needed. Natsu knew when to take risks. And he was definitely certain another opportunity such as this one would not come again.

Natsu leaped. He snatched the sword from the Guard in one swift motion. However, he decided at the last minute to take the small dagger at the Guard's waist too. The dagger was well secured to the belt. The drunk Guard didn't pay him any attention, his eyes too focused on a dancer toward the center market. Natsu thanked his luck and slowly undid the already loose belt. He felt weird as he did so. Wasn't he kind of undressing a man?

The Prince shook away the ill thoughts and disappeared in the crowd, the belt, dagger and sword in his hands. He was pushed to and fro, clenching his teeth when he received sudden blows.

Next thing he knew, he was pushed to the center, where the dancer was.

Juvia stopped dancing abruptly.

The crowd started to whisper, obviously angry at Natsu's outburst. He picked himself up, and walked away as if nothing had happened. People parted ways to let him pass.

Juvia pursued her song, and the crowd's attention fell back on her. The little bells on her belt jingled in the silence.

She danced, twirled under Magnolia's folks' awe. She leaped high in the air and landed softly on the fountain. Juvia continued to play her flute, with a soft melody that made the children giggle. She stepped down to the water and put her feet on it, making it seem as if she was walking on the liquid.

In truth she was leaping with each step, but the crowd didn't need to know that. She took one more jump, her skirt flowing and making the men blush. As she reached the ground, she played the final note and bowed to her audience.

Immediately, the silence was replaced with cheers, and roses were thrown at her. Juvia smiled because the flowers were all blue, in comparison to her outfit and hair. People blew kisses at her, the children jumped and tried to mimic her moves. The woman waved at everyone and disappeared in a dark alley.

Her bare feet didn't make any noise on the pavement, but Natsu (who'd taken refuge there) heard her anyways. The Prince had a strong sense of hearing. He caught her arm before she could engage in the next alley.

Juvia yelp but held back a cry. She dropped the gifts she had gotten and took a fighting position.

"No, no please. Don't be scared of me!" Natsu quickly said.

He pulled back his hood.

"You're…!" Juvia breathed out.

The Prince quickly put a finger on her lips to mention her to stay silent. He looked around and pulled her close.

"Do you know where we can talk without risking being overheard?" He asked in a barely audible voice.

Juvia nodded and took out a cloth from the empty barrels sitting in the street. She wrapped herself in it and took Natsu's hand.

The two cloaked individuals walked swiftly back into a crowded street, one draped in white and the other in a deep blue. They pushed past people easily and Natsu had to admire Juvia's ability to dodge folks while maintaining the same fast pace. Her bare feet didn't even get walked on, while Natsu's expensive boots were extremely filthy from overstepping.

Juvia led him to a tall white house with a huge courtyard. The courtyard was empty for a few crystal statues. The woman pushed open the white fence and stepped in the property, Natsu on her heels. She didn't walk straight to the front door, however. The blue haired woman went over by a door on the left side of the building and knocked in a specific way. Three fast knocks, a little one and two harsh ones.

They waited.

Then the door opened and a woman in a bath towel appeared.

"WHO- Oh, good evening Juvia." She started.

Juvia smiled and took of her dirty cloak. She stepped into the house, mentioning for Natsu to follow her. The Prince was intrigued. The woman in the bath towel had gone back to change, but she looked strangely familiar.

He was sure he had never seen her before. Neither had he been in this house. He kept his hood on, until the woman came back.

She had long scarlet hair, and for some reason, had donned her towel for a chest armor and a blue skirt.

"So? Who's that?" She asked Juvia in a suspicious voice.

The dancer sighed and sat on a nearby couch.

"Take off your hood, your Majesty. It's safe now."

Natsu did as he was told and watched the older woman's face change. It went from shock to surprise, to worry, to fury.

"YOU BROUGHT NATSU DRAGNEEL HERE?" She yelled at Juvia.

Juvia cringed at the woman' loud voice and Natsu stood protectively beside her.

"Erza. He's not gonna cause problems. We just wanted to talk." She said in a passive voice.

Erza started to pace around the room.

"You do know that he is the current _Prince_ of Magnolia, don't you? Wait, don't answer that. You do know that he is the _EXILED Prince _of Magnolia, don't you?"

The dancer nodded. Natsu, who was watching the conversation, found the exchange very… informative. But the woman's name wasn't foreign to him. He knew an Erza somewhere.

All of a sudden he gasped and dropped his stolen sword.

"YOU'RE ERZA SCARLET!" He shouted at her.

Erza stopped in her tracks to stare at him.

"True." She simply said.

Juvia stood up and went in front of Erza. The older woman was obviously taller than her, and she stared her down.

"Please?"

"No."

"We just need five minutes?"

"I said no."

"Why?"

Erza looked uncomfortable. She stared at the door leading to the main house and drifted her gaze back to Juvia.

"It's not safe for you to go out. Stay here for a week at least."

Juvia beamed, oblivious to the risky situation she was in. Erza knew very well that if someone had seen Magnolia's beautiful dancer with the exiled Prince, Juvia would be hunted down and killed. It was safer that the both that they stayed here.

"Does this mean you agree?" Juvia smiled triumphantly.

Erza sighed and propped down on the nearest couch.

"Fine."

The dancer jumped and the bells jingled.

"Thank you Erza!" She cried.

Natsu was rather amused that such a weak looking girl like Juvia had managed to contradict Erza and lived. Last he remembered, the Knight was feared by all. Erza sighed in defeat. A vein on her forehead popped. The jingling was ticking her off.

"Do get rid of that outfit, while you're here will you?" She growled.

_~from Tales of Magnolia: Chapter 2_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey everyone! This is the new chapter of TOM. I hope you like it! Lucy, Gajeel, Jellal, Gray, and Levy will make an appearance later on. Currently, Juvia, Erza and Natsu are at Gray's Mansion. Erza hasn't mentioned that fact though, and Juvia and Natsu have no idea that he lives there. And this was not Natsu x Juvia. I just want to specify. They are only going to be friends in this story, okay? As for Juvia having long hair, you'll see how it changes as the story develops. Again, I wanted to apologize for the first chapter being a single paragraph. I had it separated, but it didn't register in Fanfiction. Thanks for signaling it! I also would like to thank people for reviewing! Other than that, I guess I've said everything!**

**(I only put disclaimers at the beginning and end of my story.)**

**-Please review for more Chapters!-**


	3. Thief's Ice Bargain

Tales of Magnolia: Chapter 3

* * *

><p>In the most infamous parts of Magnolia, the buildings were run down and the streets unpaved. Criminals and bandits lurked in every corners, and few people were seen wandering these areas. Gray Fullbuster was not included in that circle of cowards. He had gone to visit Gajeel, right after he had heard of the Prince's disappearance. Goddamn Royal family couldn't sit on their asses and govern.<p>

Gray had been in a pretty pissed mood.

When he had tried to leave (without Erza noticing), he'd almost gotten the crap beaten out of him. Almost in public. The raven haired man was stepping in his courtyard, pushing open the front gate, when suddenly, a dagger came flying right at him. Scarlet had quickly disposed of the inconvenience, and glared at him for not alerting her of his departure.

Of course, Gray got mad over the fact that someone tried to kill him the same way they had tried to assassinate the Prince. Not that he'd almost lost his life. No, Gray was pissed because he was now sharing the same assassination failure as the Royal family.

And that just did it.

Thus, the marauders of the dark alleys of Magnolia, tended to get out of his way. Especially since he had made his point clear by dragging three badly beaten men after him. He had this dark aura around him, and a snarl on his face. Most people would have been afraid to receive such a person in their homes.

Gajeel Redfox was an exception.

He laughed at Fullbuster's face.

For ten whole minutes, before Gray punched him in the gut.

A staring contest followed. One man daring the other to make the first move. Of course, it ended with both of them rubbing their sore eyes and an hour and a half of their lives wasted.

"What did ya come here for, Fullbuster?" The Thief asked.

Gray went over to sit on Gajeel's messy bed. He looked around and frowned even more.

"Say, do you ever _clean_ this place?"

"Are you my freakin' _maid,_ Snowflake?"

The raven haired noble waved his hand at the Thief to signal the argument was over. He stood up and started pacing around the small room, picking up some of Gajeel's stuff as he did so.

"Did you have something to do with the fucking retards governing us?"

"Ya mean Igneel and shit?"

"Yeah, obviously."

The Thief snatched away a letter from Gray's hands. He settled the paper back neatly on his desk and scowled at the man.

"I don't know what those idiots are up too, and I sure as hell don't give a damn, as long as they still beg me for help." He replied.

Gray stopped pacing and decided to sit on Gajeel's chair.

"So narcissistic."

"Ya lecturing _me_, Fullbuster?"

Gray sighed. Oh, how he wished he didn't have to deal with this guy's impossible attitude.

"Nope."

The two shared an awkward silence, where the noises coming from the hallway, that both men had ignored before, were clearly heard. Gajeel had chosen his place to be quiet, and removed from the Guards' reach. What they were hearing right now was the sound of the very Royal Army marching down the corridor.

Redfox swore and gathered all his belongings in a hurry, while Fullbuster already had the musky window open and was leaning out.

"You coming or what!" He hissed in a hurry, as he jumped over and from the second floor.

"Shut the hell up and get out of the way!" The Thief hissed back.

Gajeel landed softly on the pavement, a trick that greatly impressed Gray who thought the man was all muscles and bones and had no agility whatsoever.

They ran away from the sound of Gajeel's apartment door bursting open and quickly engaged in the next street. Thankfully, it wasn't dark out yet, so most people were still out doing their last shopping for the day.

Gray knew he couldn't exactly bring Gajeel out in the open. Of course, his reputation and influence would take a big hit if he just held Magnolia's reknown Thief by the arm and dragged him without said Thief protesting. Oh, just how much of a mess was he in?

"Yo, Fullbuster. Where are ya takin' me?"

Gray clenched his teeth as he made his way through the crowd. He certainly hoped Redfox wasn't one of those kind of people who kept asking _Are we there yet?_ Because he sure as hell wouldn't be able to ignore it.

So he choose not to answer.

That pissed off the Thief quite a lot, but understanding the critical situation he was in, he remained quiet as well. It was better for the both of them too, since the last thing they wanted was to attract attention. Two men fighting and hollering at one another in the middle of the street weren't exactly going to seem invisible.

Gray dragged him across town, since his estate was in the richer part of Magnolia. Fullbuster had decided to let Redfox live at his place, since he couldn't go back to his apartment. Plus, Gray needed to stay in contact with him for the jobs Gajeel took on from rich people. It was now nighttime, and the two were nearing Gray's place.

As he entered the courtyard and closed the door behind his comrade, Gray relaxed. Now he could be himself. He didn't have to put up with that stony façade he was known for. He put his hands in the pockets of his pants and walked toward the front door.

Once inside, he hung his coat in the closet and took Gajeel's.

"SCARLET! I'M HUNGRY, MAKE ME FOOD!" He yelled.

The response was a harsh kick in his stomach.

"Damn! And I was so hungry!" He grumbled as he made his way toward the dining room.

He should have felt it when he first stepped inside.

Rather, he should have heard it.

"Today's really not ya day…" Gajeel snickered.

Inside Gray's dining room, on his (now soiled) expensive wood table, with more than thirty plates of food, sat the exiled Prince of Magnolia, stuffing his face.

Fullbuster's reaction was immediate.

"SSSSCCCCAAAARRRRLLLLLEEETTTT!"

_~from Tales of Magnolia: Chapter 3._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi again people! After one week, here is the third chapter! I hope you are still enjoying this story, as I am writing it! I came up with all sorts of good ideas for this story during the week, and I finally figured the plot out. I'm so excited! Thanks for reviewing guys! It makes me feel really happy when I see a new review was added to my story! I also saw some people checked out CFS. Did you guys like it? As for some review requests:**

**Juvia and Erza's relationship will be mentioned later, when Lucy makes an appearance.**

**PS: Sorry for the short chapter! Longer ones will come later!**

* * *

><p><strong>-Review for more Chapters!-<strong>


	4. The Knight's lover

__Tales of Magnolia, Chapter 4:

* * *

><p><em>The hotter the battle the sweeter the victory.<em>

**~Bob Marley**

* * *

><p>Even if Erza was just but a simple employee in the Fullbuster house, she had her own say. Heck, it was more than a say. Scarlet ruled the house like it was hers. But truly, she had predicted Gray's reaction to seeing the Prince a little less… loud. The beautiful Knight was getting quite pissed at the chaos happening in the house. She just wanted to take a bath as quietly as possible. Not exactly the situation she was in right now. Thankfully, she had hidden Juvia and threatened her not to step out of the room she had been lodged in. Although, she wasn't quite sure Gray would be happy to know a clandestine was in his house. Well, the idiot would have to deal with it, Erza was not going to argue with him.<p>

The instant he yelled her name was the instant she broke his nose.

"WHAT THE HELL, SCARLET!"

The woman turned to glare at him.

"That is Ms. Erza to you, and you don't yell in this house. Understood?" She growled menacingly.

"Shut the hell up! I want to eat in peace!" Natsu suddenly said, staring daggers at Gray. "And why didn't you bow to me? On your knees!"

"Huh-uh. Not ya day Fullbuster…" Gajeel Redfox commented, trying very hard not to burst out laughing.

Gray ignored him and stood up, fist clenched.

"What the hell did you say Pinky?"

"You wanna go Dumbass?"

The Thief held back a chuckle. Erza stepped in between them before they destroyed the living room she liked to relax in.

"Natsu, you're in Gray's house right now. Show some respect. Gray… control yourself." She sighed.

The two men continued to stare daggers at each other when Gajeel dropped the bomb.

"Hey, doesn't he kinda remind ya of the exile… what was his name again?"

All hell broke loose.

* * *

><p>In her room, Juvia tried to ignore the ruckus happening downstairs. Seeing as this was impossible, she tried to tune out the voices.<p>

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD, I'M ROYALTY!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, BOTH OF YOU!"

"GET YOUR ASS OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW!"

"YOU CALL THIS A HOUSE?"

"YA _TWO _ARE ANNOYINGLY LOUD!"

Yup, just has she thought. Mission impossible.

Her eyes darted to the door, remembering Erza threat. Juvia knew very well there was no way she would escape punishment if she disobeyed. But seeing as things weren't exactly going well downstairs, she decided to take a risk. Besides, she could always use the bathroom as an excuse. The young woman silently slipped out of her room, her bare feet not making a noise against the cold marble. She winced when her bells jingled and the sound resonated. Why the hell did the ceiling had to be so high anyways? And why was that hallway so fucking long?

She moved like a cat down the place where the noise was coming from. As she was preparing to enter, a knife came flying past her and planted itself in the wall, where her head had been a couple seconds earlier.

Still under the shock, she heard a voice cursing outside. Juvia knew that as long as she was residing in this house, she might as well do something nice for its owner. She'd heard Erza say that an assassin had been lurking around recently.

The Dancer jumped out the window, after having removed her noisy bells, and landing silently on the ground.

Beside a man draped in black.

Who almost had a heart attack when she touched his shoulder.

"Hey there." She smirked, fear appearing on the assassin's face.

"Move and I'll slit your throat." He hissed back.

"Move and I'll cut your balls." She replied, forcing the little knife, she carried on her at all times, on her enemy's stomach. Proving her point.

He inhaled sharply, before dropping his weapon to the ground and kicking it toward her. The young woman shook her head in disapproval.

"All of it."

He grimaced and paled. Oh, she was sharper than he thought. He removed five extra daggers from his belt, one from his boot, and a poison glass from his jacket pocket.

Juvia smiled and linked arms with him, pressing her knife more against his flesh but hiding it with his sleeve. She then proceeded to drag him inside.

* * *

><p>The sight in the Dining room was best defined as grandiose. Erza was sitting at the head of the table, eating a strawberry parfait. Gajeel and Gray sat on her right, Natsu on her left. They spoke nothing and just glared at one another. As Juvia entered, dragging in Jellal, all heads turned her way.<p>

"Erza." Gray said very low.

The Knight untied her eyes from the delicate fruit on her cake and turned to face him, annoyance evident in her eyes.

"What?" She hissed.

Fullbuster gulped before continuing.

"Why. Is. There. A. Prostitute. In. My. House."

Everyone was silent for a couple minutes, before Gajeel and Natsu shouted to him:

"She's not a prostitute, she's Juvia!"

They then proceeded to glare at each other, while Erza dropped her spoon, paling at the sight of Juvia's companion.

"You guys are all morons…" Juvia breathed with a sigh.

"What was that?" The Thief asked, eying her suspiciously.

"Hi Iron-Man!" She waved at him and smiled.  
>Said Thief sank on the table. He started to hit his head on the polished wood. Natsu chuckled for a bit. Juvia then directed the assassin toward the chair adjacent to Natsu's.<p>

"Hello Erza." The man said coolly.

The woman stared back at him, while Juvia, Gray, Natsu and Gajeel looked back and forth between the two, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Get out." She menaced.

The assassin pretended not to have heard and asked her to speak louder. A vein popped on Erza's forehead and she yelled:

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF THIS HOUSE BEFORE I CASTRATE YOU!"

The man smiled, but it didn't look sincere.

"Sorry. Hottie here is already postulating for the job."

Gray stared at him agape. The man was really going to get killed. Sure enough, Erza pushed her chair back and stood up, taking fast strides to him. She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close.

At exactly 10:24 pm, Erza Scarlet kissed the unknown assassin.

"Leave." She pouted after releasing him.

He smirked and patted her head.

"See you later Scarlet! Tonight, if you'd let me- OW." He left with a hump on his head.

As soon as the front door closed, Erza went back to her seat, and continued to eat her strawberry desert.

"Care to explain?" Juvia was the one to break the silence.

Again, Gray looked shocked that someone was contradicting Erza. He became even more surprised when Erza placed her spoon down on the plate and started explaining.

"He's my ex. And his butt is-"

Juvia didn't looked fooled. She squinted her eyes, asking for further information.

"As in, the guy who tried to assassinated me?"

"That was meant for Gray."

Natsu and Gajeel chuckled again.

"Wait, are you telling me you are in love with the man trying to kill me?" Gray suddenly realized.

Erza sighed, Juvia moaned and Gajeel and Natsu laughed harder.

"Yes. If I go out with him, he'll stop bothering you. "

"Because he'll be too busy with _you_…" Juvia added with a smirk directed at Erza.

Gray liked how that girl was thinking, but he kept thinking she was leaning a bit too much over the edge. Apparently she didn't know Erza mad. She hadn't seen her furious.

"Weren't you supposed to stay in your room?"

The dancer paled.

"Oh look, I got this sudden urge to pee! Care to show me the bathroom?"

The only thing she was shown was a fist in her face.

~from Tales of Magnolia, Chapter 4

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey people! This is the new chapter! I don't know if many of you from CFS are reading this, but I hope you are! It's my treat to you after all! I love you people for reviewing! I would want more reviews, but I'm also glad to have some so far! And besides, I don't want to seem like a spoiled brat. Okay, did you like this chapter? Should I improve anything? Criticism is always welcomed!**

**Review Question: How do you think Gray will react when he finally learns that on top of Gajeel, Juvia and Natsu are staying over at his place? **

**See you next Friday!**

* * *

><p><strong>-Review for more chapters!-<strong>


	5. The Runaway

Tales of Magnolia, Chapter : 5

* * *

><p><em>A throne is only a bench covered with velvet.<em>

**~Napoleon Bonaparte**

* * *

><p>Having lived her entire life pampered, Lucy Heartfilia was at complete lost amidst the common folks of Magnolia. She'd been pushed to and fro, losing her way with every step. Recalling her astronomy lessons, Lucy knew she was in East Magnolia, according to the sun setting in the opposite direction. She wondered what she was going to do for the night. Lucy barely had enough money to last for a week. She didn't want to seem suspicious by carrying an unusual amount of cash. Another reason was that her father would first search for her in the wealthier hotels and apartments. Instead, if she hid in the ghettos, she would have better chances of remaining incognito. She thanked the heavens it was the summer festival. With more foreign people on the streets, no one noticed her. A breeze made her hair stick to her face and the blonde smiled, recalling the pair of scissors slipping through her golden cascade. Her messy mid-long cut was much more to her liking, than her previously long, organized, carefully brushed hair. Unfortunately, she wasn't a professional hair styler. The top of her head had been cut a little too short, and Lucy had to tie it up with the ribbon so that she wouldn't look too wild.<p>

Lucy proceeded to walk in the dirty and run down in she'd been staring at. The sign was dirty, and illegible. The door had been torn apart, and spiders webs hung from every corner. Lucy coughed as the dusty air hit her.

There wasn't anyone on the main floor, so she hung around for a bit. Some people got in and out of the inn, and slowly, the sun set. Lucy frowned as no one looking like an inn keeper appeared. She was preparing to leave when she bumped against a pile of books.

Someone behind the pile cursed and Lucy rubbed her head. Unconsciously, she started to help the stranger pick up the books.

Levy McGarden stared at the girl strangely. The blonde seemed vaguely familiar, but Levy didn't recall where. She stood there, and helped the girl pick up her books and when she handed them to her, Levy asked for her name.

"I'm Lucy!" The blonde smiled and reached out her hand, but seeing how Levy's were occupied with the books, she withdrew it. "Do you by any chance know where the inn keeper is?" Lucy inquired.

Levy nodded and set her pile of books down. She reached around the counter sitting in the center of the room and punched someone on the head with her small fist.

"WAKE UP CANA!"

The woman hunched up behind her bar suddenly jerked awake.

"You got ma drink, Lev'?"

"No, but-"

"G'night to you too."

The petite blunette slammed her fist on the wooden surface, giving in. She handed the innkeeper a bottle of vodka, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I love our little deals Lev'…" Cana purred, as she rubbed the bottle on her cheek.

Levy menaced to grab the bottle back, since Cana was not paying attention to her.

"I need a room for Lucy." She stated.

Cana started to eye the blonde. She turned around and looked at every inch of Lucy's figure. She nodded in approval before handing her some rusty keys.

"Rent's due in three weeks." She mumbled as she sat back down behind the bar.

Lucy helped Levy carry her books back to her room, and thanked the librarian for helping her. The petite woman smiled widely bid Lucy farewell. The blonde felt happy for the first time since she had run away. She hadn't expected to make a friend as fast as she did. She found that her room was on the same floor as Levy, and that it was adjacent to the Librarian's. Lucy found that very convenient, since Levy was kind of her first friend.

She was a friend right?

The blonde had been pampered and sheltered all her life, and didn't know how to distinguish a friend from an acquaintance. But she felt like she could trust Levy.

Her room was dusty and had spider webs.

Lucy wrinkled her nose at the sight, and immediately thought of calling a maid here. She realized she was unable to do that and started to explore. She had a rather large window, facing the rather cute inner courtyard of the inn, a queen-size bed and a small bathroom. There was a curtain of the right wall, and Lucy started to grab it, thinking of using it to cover the window's light, but also because she was curious of what was behind.

Except her room was larger than she imagined.

And that Levy's was on the other side of the curtain.

The blunette opened wide eyes and stared agape at Lucy. Then all of a sudden she stormed off. Lucy stood there, curtain in hand, until she heard yelling from downstairs.

The walls and floors were really thin in this place.

"AND HERE I WAS WONDERING WHAT WAS BEHIND THAT GODDAMN CURTAIN!"

"Chill, it's not like you guys are sharing a room."

"TECHNICALLY, WE ARE!"

"So what, you don't like her?"

Lucy bit her lip at that.

"IT'S NOT THAT! LUCY IS SO MUCH BETTER COMPARED TO YOU! I MEAN JUST LOOK AT YOU CANA! YOU SPEND ALL YOUR DAY DRINKING BEHIND A DIRTY COUNTER, WAITING FOR EVERY MONTH'S RENT TO BUY MORE ALCOHOL!"

"Wouldn't have happened if you'd given me _real_ vodka."

* * *

><p><strong>-Fullbuster Estate-<strong>

The previous night had been quite difficult for Gray. He'd never imagined having guests over would be hell. True he was anti-social, but having Gajeel murder his rooster for singing at 7 am, Natsu knocking over a dozen precious chinas on his way to breakfast, and Juvia practicing her flute in the middle of the night was not what his definition of peaceful. To him, peaceful was when everyone minded his or her own business and left Gray out of it. But most of all, they left him to his comfort.

He came out of his room scowling, earning a strange look from Erza.

His bodyguard was picking up the pieces of the jars the Prince had knocked over, with her bare fingers.

He nodded to her, because he had to say hello to her in some way. Erza Scarlet would not tolerate the absence of a morning greeting. Was it just a head nod.

Gray continued to make his way down the stairs, admiring the rays of sunlight that peered through his extravagant _baie vitrée_. Maybe it was cool enough for him to have breakfast on his veranda.

But then again, the exiled idiot would probably come over and break the windows there too… Gray sighed as he decided for the dining room.

As usual, the wooden table had been covered with a light blue drape, and the silverware had been set. The plates and bowls sat at the center, piled up neatly, and waiting for someone to make use of them. The raven haired man looked around questionably as no pink nor black spiky hair was seen in the entire room. He narrowed his eyes when he saw that even the room was neatly organized, comparing to yesterday's carnage.

His hunger took over his suspicion, and Gray took a seat at his table. Seat of honor, if you'd please. However, his eating manners were not as delicate and elaborate as his walking and clothing. The man stuffed his face, ignoring the silverware for his fingers.

A passing Erza looked over at him, her left eye twitching when he cleaned his hands with the drape she'd just washed. Thank god the other three were under lockdown. She didn't need to deal with four ill mannered teens…so far. The scarlet haired woman wiped her hands on her apron, asking herself one more time why she had to do all the housework, when she was supposed to be a Bodyguard. She shrugged, making the armor she was wearing under her apron clink together.

_~from Tales of Magnolia, Chapter: 5_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As promised, here is the new chapter. A little longer than the previous one, I'm working on it. I hope you guys enjoyed. I was so happy to see so many alerts and favorites. But I like reviews the best! (jk) I'm thinking of having an update schedule. Do Fridays work with you guys? And lastly, I have a surprise for all Gruvia lovers. It will be up shortly…**

**Review Question: What are Lucy and Levy going to do about their 'shared' room?**

* * *

><p><strong>-Review for more chapters!-<strong>


	6. Of Water and Ice

Tales of Magnolia : Chapter 6

* * *

><p><em>A friend is one who knows you and loves you just the same<em>

_**~Elbert Hubbard**_

* * *

><p>Since the exile of her Prince, Levy McGarden had been looking for a loophole in the Chancellor's actions. The woman was sure he had something to do with Igneel's disappearance and the assassination failure tried on Natsu. The librarian did not like that. Not at all. Natsu Dragneel was on of the few people she actually trusted, if that could be possible. True, the man was quite childish and lacked manners, but Levy had founded this friendship based on just that. And she did not like it whenever her friends and the people she trusted were in harm's way.<p>

Lucy's matter was something entirely different.

Levy could not figure the blonde out. Sure, it seemed she was hiding something under that cheery appearance of hers, but the librarian wasn't what you could easily call dumb. No, Levy was quite clever, and after having read many books on human personalities, she knew how to read people's expression.

Well, more or less. She wasn't an adept at that.

It wasn't that the blonde bothered her. On the contrary, Levy had taken quite a liking to her, and let her protective wall shattered when Lucy revealed to have a immense adoration for books. Levy couldn't have found a better person to share her room with.

Going back on that matter, she had deprived Cana from drinking anything but water, after the previous incident.

Levy sighed. Couldn't that woman take care of her inn properly? It wasn't normal to give two strangers the same room only separated by a thin curtain!

Lucy had laughed at the situation when Levy had told her how Cana reacted to her yelling. The blonde didn't see petite Levy getting furious.

The two had formed a routine over the past couple days they had stayed together. Every morning, they would go to the market together, in hopes to find furniture for their now enlarged room (courtesy of Cana). Soon after, Levy would leave, for she had to go to the Royal Library. Meanwhile, Lucy would wander the streets of Magnolia, staring in wonder at the things that had been hidden during her sheltered life. She often liked to go to the Central Place, where all kinds of performers ran shows. Lucy loved them more than anything. She had never seen something like that before, and she was as amazed as the younger children, staring eyes wide open.

Levy would usually return at lunch, claiming that as much as she loved her job, she didn't exactly liked her superiors. She would soon go back after eating, and both would return to the same activities they occupied themselves to in the morning.

The petite blunette came back before dust, and both girls would read and eat. Most of the times, they would fall asleep and wake up on the page they were reading the previous night.

However, Lucy was still wondering why her father hadn't found her yet.

She was worried, but relieved too. If he found her, it meant that she had to leave Levy. Something she didn't want to do. While on the other hand, if he didn't find her that meant she could stay, right?

More than once, she had been tempted to tell Levy everything. Where she was from, her true name and title and most important what she would become in the future, would Prince Natsu reclaim the throne.

"You know, we should totally go see the performers at night." Levy suddenly stated out loud.

Lucy looked up from the parchment she had been reading and stared at her friend.

"But I've seen them already."

"Not at night, silly." Levy smiled as she met the blonde's eyes.

Lucy gave her a puzzled look in return and the blunette closed her book.

"Is there a difference?" She asked, skeptical about what Levy meant. The petite woman smiled even more before replying.

"Have you ever heard of Juvia Loxar?"

* * *

><p><em>Earlier in the afternoon, Fullbuster Mansion<em>

Soon after the arrival of a gigantic fountain in Gray's courtyard, Juvia got an idea. She was extremely pissed at Erza for making her miss three days of performance, and at Natsu for not letting her practice her steps. He would always come right in the middle of it, and start chatting up like nothing was the matter. Forgetting the other person was maybe _busy_ and didn't really have time to chit-chat.

But that fountain was perfect. There wasn't one single room in the mansion that had enough water for her to dance in, and Juvia had been forced to practice on the tiled floor. So when the opportunity arrived, she took it without hesitating.

Only her flute had been confiscated.

The woman gritted her teeth again because apparently, she was not allowed to practice that too. It wasn't her fault that Gray had gotten pissed because she practiced in the middle of the night! It was just a habitude she had when she couldn't sleep! Well true she wasn't in her lonely inn room anymore.

And the high ceilings only made the notes echo through the entire mansion.

But still. They had no right to take her flute away from her. It was like taking away Erza's armor, or replacing Gray's scowl with a flirty smile. It just was not okay.

So deep in her thought, Juvia didn't realized she had stepped in Gray's Armory, until she hit herself with the statue in the center of the room. She looked up to see a woman with short hair, and who had a kind look in her eyes. She shrugged as most of Gray's furniture was definitely peculiar.

Then her eyes fell on a crystal sword.

Not thinking twice, Juvia reached for it. Only stopping before the tips of her fingers touched the blade, she inspected it closer.

The hem was carved with roses, and the crystal made them look like ice. Juvia was reminded of the statues in the courtyard.

Which also reminded her of the fountain that was waiting for her.

She grabbed the sword, running out of the mansion and stopped before the water structure. She tested the balance of the weapon in her hands and took a fighting stance. Only, she didn't practice her fighting skills.

Juvia began to dance, twirling the sword around and slashing the air in swift motions. The woman didn't realize it, but if an enemy had been there before her, he wouldn't have lived very long. Unintentionally, Juvia's sword slashed the air where a possible opponent's throat would be.

Unaware of her deadly moves, she kept dancing, moving her bare feet on the cold pavement.

"I believe it was a requirement that both you and the idiot were not to touch anything in the house."

Juvia ignored Gray and kept dancing, and glanced at him to see that she had acknowledged his presence.

"I don't want you dancing in my courtyard. Now give me that sword." He made a motion to steal the weapon from her, but Juvia's reflexes forced her to point the tip to his throat.

"After taking _my _flute, _my_ water and _my_ dancing, what will you take next? Or better, isn't it about time to pay me back?" She sneered, even though the anger in her voice was evident.

Gray growled and pulled his own sword out.

"If that's how you're taking my hospitality…" He menaced.

Juvia laughed and approached one of the statues. She placed her hand on it, making it seem as if she was resting.

"I never asked for your _hospitality_." She spat at him.

In her anger, she accidentally gave a light push and the unbalanced statue came crumbling to the ground, breaking in a thousand pieces.

Gray stared at her wide eyed, while she bit her lip.

"That's fucking it. I'm so sick of you people!" He yelled as he charged her.

Juvia easily dodged to the right and pared his blow. For a woman who had never held a weapon in her life before, she found the hold of the sword to be quite reassuring. She riposted by placing a series of swift attacks mostly centered towards his (oh look) exposed chest. Gray lost his balance as he was paring the last one of her blows.

As he tried to regain composure, he found himself stepping over a blue fabric.

The bells jingled before Juvia fell into the fountain, head first. Gray had made her lose her balance by disorientating her skirt.

Juvia's skirt was made to be purposely worn a specific way. Any changes to that could cause the wearer to trip over the fabric, or even for the skirt to fall completely off.

The woman tanked her luck that the later option did not occur, but cursed herself for wearing only a bra, where she fell in the basin with her belly exposed, and getting drenched from head to toe. She surfaced and got out of the fountain, glaring at Gray.

The man, stared in disbelief before offering her a hand, in hope to help her out of the basin. Juvia ignored the hand, and chose to grab the necklace he was always wearing, yanking him toward her.

"If that's your sick idea of a joke, let me tell you it's not funny!" She hissed as he breathed on her face.

He made no effort to get away from her, so she released the necklace and took of her soaked skirt. Juvia didn't care that she was only wearing undergarments, exposing her slim figure, nor that there was a man staring at her. Her belt remained at her waist however, and the soft clinking of the bells somewhat calmed her.

Gray didn't reply. He was too busy staring at the woman he had tried so hard to ignore for the past few days. He almost dropped his sword, but thankfully kept a hold on it, as Juvia did the same on hers.

She lunged first, and he pared effortlessly.

It went on and on for about an hour, leaving both of them panting. Juvia was getting out of breath faster now. She was not used to exercising for so long, while Gray was thinking how he would love to strip right there and get rid of the sweat that was falling on his forehead. Wanting to get this fight over with, he attacked with remarkable speed toward Juvia. He had to admit that she was clearly a worthy opponent. Most of the fights he had taken part in had ended after a few minutes. Gray wasn't sexist, and he knew that despite their 'frail' appearances, women could be stronger than men. Juvia was just the proof of that.

The blunette didn't have the strength to block. Dodging being her only option, she stepped to the left as fast as she could.

Her hair was still wet.

And therefore, moved slower than her body.

Juvia growled at Gray as his sword came in contact with her long cascade, cutting it just below her neck.

His face was a mixture of pleasure and shock. Juvia's long hair fell to the ground, as she was filled with a sudden burst of energy.

She was clearly getting annoyed, while he was getting distracted. Both of them showing their weak points to the other, while trying to exploit their opponent's. After a swift blow to the right, Juvia's sword caught in Gray's necklace.

He watched horrified as the chain broke and the cross fell to the pavement, shattering.

Without thinking, both of them rushed toward each other, hatred showing on their faces. They collided, and Gray's strength overpowered Juvia's.

Only the fountain was once again behind them.

And they both fell in it.

* * *

><p>Loke had long been planning to go see Gray. The Nobleman had some paper he needed to fill at the Royal Palace and had 'forgotten to do them'. The orange-haired man, and secretary to Gray's office in the Palace took long strides toward the raven-haired man's Mansion.<p>

Loke hated going there. There were no girls but Erza, and she would murder him if he tried flirting with her. The secretary hated and didn't understand the fact that Gray was so appealing to women, but yet rejected them all.

As he pushed past the gate to Gray's courtyard, he saw something that wasn't there the previous time he'd visited.

Intrigued, Loke approached it, only to see Gray's dark hair and a woman's blue hair from the fountain's edge. Loke opened wide eyes when he got closer.

Then he smirked.

Gray and the stranger were obviously necking each other in the fountain.

"Wow Fullbuster. Never thought your first time would be in a fountain, but okay!" He said very loudly and whistled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have to stop here or I'll end up writing all the chapters. I have to. Sorry for the cliffhanger, guys! Thanks for reviewing! I almost forgot to update today, because I was busy playing Lucent Heart. So… yeah. I didn't forget though, right? This chapter was so long, but I didn't realize it. O-O. Okay, well. That's just. Okay then. Oh, btw, tell me how it was. please?**

* * *

><p><strong>Please review for more chapters!<strong>


	7. Against all Odds

Tales of Magnolia : Chapter 7

* * *

><p><em>I loved no King since Forty One, when Prelacy went down, a Cloak and a Band I put on, and preached against the Crown<em>

_**~Samuel Butler**_

* * *

><p>Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Loxar where currently drowning each other. The actual fighting had long ceased since both of its participants had no more energy to move. Instead, they both decided that the water in the fountain would do its job perfectly and could kill off the other without having one sully his hands.<p>

That is until Loke yelled out that they were making out.

And that Erza happened to step outside to put the laundry to dry.

Now, be it known beforehand that the scarlet haired Knight often romanticized. But since it was Gray she was hearing about, she had high doubts. And more ever, he hated women. So to speak, he was either trying to kill her or she was forcing herself on him. In both cases, Erza had to intervene, so she dropped the pile of laundry she'd been carrying with one hand and proceeded to calmly walk toward the fountain. She didn't really feel like rushing there, since Gray had to learn his lesson from now and then. She was thinking of tonight's dinner when she saw his hands around Juvia's neck.

Her face was loosing its colors, but she was still holding on to Gray's throat and not letting go. He too was gasping for air, but refused to let go of his fierce opponent, be she a woman and be it that he was killing her by the second.

Erza bent down and, unnoticed the both of them, she whispered in Gray's ear, sending chills down his spine and making Juvia's lower lip shake.

"I thought you would be using the furniture for more…_humane_ purposes."

He instantly released Juvia who let go of his throat to grab her own and to choke. Erza waited until she finished coughing, which resulted in waiting for a couple minutes. Gray was breathing hard, but refused to let himself cough. Loke had been watching the entire scene from the entrance of the stone courtyard, and held a bemused expression on his face. Erza finally realized he had been standing there and shot him a look that made the man uncomfortable. Never less, he kept his smile even if it was faltering here and there.

"Yes?" She finally asked, hoping to deal with him quickly enough so she could beat some sense in the other two before going back to her house duties.

"I-I came b-because of Gray," The Secretary replied.

"Come back later."

Loke felt a nerve pop on his forehead. He didn't like when he was being forced to wait. He wasn't a very patient person, but didn't show that side of him when his entourage of females was around. Anything for a woman.

"I can wait."

She shrugged and proceeded to knock out both Juvia and Gray before picking them up and throwing them over her shoulder. Then she walked back to the house as if nothing happened. The amber haired man wondered how strong exactly the Knight was. He sweat dropped as he realized he really didn't want to know if she was to test it on him.

He followed her into the house, noticing that the hallways seemed unusually bare. There had always been a few decorations when he'd been there last. He shrugged the thought off and put his hands in his pockets as he continued trailing behind Erza, looking for other possible changes in the house. Fullbuster was really a weird man.

When Erza opened a door and kicked Gray inside, he stopped walking.

That was the true first time he was taking a good look at the blue haired girl. And boy did she look hot. She was one of those women that would definitely make a hit if introduced properly to a ball. He started to wonder when the next dance was to be and how he would get this beauty to go with him.

Erza threw Juvia in the room as well, locked the door and slipped a little note underneath it.

Loke didn't want to know what was written on this note. Neither did he want to know what Erza was thinking by locking two mortal enemies in a room together. After they'd tried to kill each other off and almost succeeded.

She threw the key in a nearby vase and walked back outside. Once there, she picked up the laundry she'd left on the ground and proceeded to hang it in the courtyard.

"OI. If this is ya failed experiment at dyeing ya hair…" Gajeel started, his back to the Knight as he was bending down to the long hair laying on the pavement.

"What was that?" Erza replied, her voice cold as ice.

Loke flinched but observed the man before gasping. Fullbuster was truly getting weirder by the minute. Inviting the Thief in his house?

Redfox turned around and saw that Scarlet's hair was… well had not lost any of its length. He gulped before realizing something.

"Wait, so ya mean this is-"

"Juvia's naturally."

He gulped again.

"And Fullbuster did-"

The full conversation processed to Loke who stared agape at the two people before him.

"YOU MEAN HE HAS JUVIA, AS IN JUVIA LOXAR IN HIS HOUSE?" He didn't meant to yell.

Erza finished putting the last shirt on the hanger and turned to him.

"Yes of course. Who else would I be talking about?"

"He does know that no one had been able to figure out where she goes after her show right? Please tell me that he does…."

The Knight shrugged.

"Ask him yourself, if you're so interested."

"But you just-"

"Locked them in a room? Yes, I reckon I did. And they should be making amends to each other by now. And if you don't mind, as you've seen Gray's humongous pile of work, I would very much appreciate if you finished those matters for him. He has other ones to deal with here. Good afternoon to you too."

Redfox chuckled a bit at Loke who took Erza's words as his cue to get out.

* * *

><p><strong>Levy and Lucy's appartement, later in the evening<strong>

"Lu-chan!"

Lucy hurried out of the bathroom, her bath towel wrapped against her body.

"What?" She asked worriedly.

She had been getting more and more anxious that her father would find her, since they had gone to see a performer who wasn't even there, and she'd seen his men patrolling the streets.

Levy laughed when she came out, her hair still dipping on the wooden floor.

"I got the invitation for the Annual Magnolia Bal!"

Lucy bit her lip. Had she stayed home, she surely would have received hers by now. Except she was a Duchess anymore, or at least a runaway one.

"That's great!"

"I'm going to ask if you can come along!" The petite Librarian exclaimed.

Before knowing what she was doing, Lucy opened wide eyes and shouted:

"NO!"

Levy shrank back in fear, as Lucy's body began to tremble.

"You mustn't. I can't go there. I absolutely can_not_ show my face at the Palace."

The blunette looked at her friend warily. Again, she thought that Lucy was hiding something from her, and it was obvious she wasn't ready to divulge her secrets yet. Except Levy was a little tired of waiting. True she was a patient person, but Lucy had grown to really matter to her, and she didn't want her friend to endure pain by herself.

"Why, Lu-chan? Why can't you?" Levy asked in a small voice.

She reached out and hugged her friend, ignoring the fact that the towel was barely holding.

"I'm so sorry Levy-chan! I really am! I just can't tell you, and trust me it is better if you don't know…" Lucy sobbed on Levy's shoulder.

A hug was really what she needed, because for one second, she'd been scared to go back to the life of whippings and harsh words and criticizing that had been her everyday life with her father. With Levy, she felt…alive. She could do what she wanted, and she was free of her father's grip. Money didn't matter to Lucy, she just wanted to have her own say. She truly hated being controlled like a puppet and forced to obey rules. She was only horrified at the thought of being forced into another tight corset and being unable to breath just because her father thought she'd gained weight.

But Levy was understanding. Whatever Lucy was hiding, it involved the Palace, and therefore most of the influential people in Magnolia. But the blonde had told her some information unintentionally, and to Levy it was more than enough for now. She would eventually discover the truth later on. Lucy needed her help.

The two girls went to sleep, and instead of going to their respective beds, they gathered some pillows and blankets and slept on the floor, holding each other's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Magnolia's Palace, four days later<strong>

It had taken four full days for Loke to finish Gray's work. Fullbuster hadn't even stepped in his office for three weeks already, and the amber haired man was getting quite pissed at his superior. Who knows what had been going on between him and Loxar in that room? Loke was sure they were making out when he came but pretended to strangle each other so that Erza wouldn't catch them. But how in the world did Gray persuade Juvia to stay at his place? And how did he find out where she went after her performance?

He knew that multiple wealthy men had their eyes set on the dancer. Some of them even had more power and influence than Gray. If a rumor where to start that the blue haired woman was staying at Fullbuster's, Gray was sure to be in trouble. But on the other hand, if he appeared with Juvia at his side, then they would become the talk of the city. And that would set the population's eyes on something else than the King's disappearance and his son's exile.

And that was the perfect plan his colleague Levy McGarden needed.

Without thinking twice, Loke left the pile of papers on his desk and called a butler to put them back in Gray's drawer. He grabbed his coat and rushed outside.

Getting a horse ready would have taken too much time. Instead he ran all the way to Levy's place. When he arrived, he first thought he had gotten the wrong door, because a blonde with a large bust opened to door. To his knowledge, Levy was everything _but_ a blonde with a large bust, so he started to excuse himself, when the Librarian in question appeared behind the stranger.

"Loke!" She exclaimed before ushering him inside.

The blonde's eyes lingered on him for a long time, and he couldn't help but notice that she was truly beautiful. There was a majestic aura around her and she made his heart beat faster. It wasn't what he felt like when he flirted with the maids. If the situation hadn't been so critical, he would have taken time to ask her for her name and he would certainly have started a conversation with her.

With only four words, he got Levy up and active, as she put her cloak and sandals on, getting ready to go wherever he was taking her.

"I found the loophole."

She mentioned to Lucy to get dressed too, and the blonde immediately grabbed the purple cloak on the left of Levy's orange one.

"Where?" The blunette asked.

He motioned to the both of them to follow, after watching Lucy put her hood on and hide any signs of her face.

Levy hadn't been the Gray's house in a while. She knew the man, but there just hadn't been a chance for the both of them to stir up a conversation, or have tea on a terrace. Like her, he declined the Chancellor's offer of living in the Palace. He had explained to her that he didn't feel like living where there would certainly be spies watching his every move. Levy had to give him credit for thinking that way.

The two women had been following Loke, never falling behind. Levy because she was impatient to put her plan in action, and Lucy because she was much faster without heels on. They soon arrived to Gray's noticeable white mansion. Lucy noticed there was no grass, nor tree or a single sign of vegetation. She'd heard the name Fullbuster before, and if the man was as cold as his house, she was puzzled at the reason Levy would visit him.

Before entering, Loke told Levy that Lucy had to stay outside.

"He's been having…_guests_ lately, and I fear he still hasn't gotten over his former idea of murdering them all."

The Librarian nodded and she looked at Lucy.

"Do you mind Lu-chan?"

The blonde smiled.

"Nah. Go and deal with the big thing! I won't move from here." She replied reassuringly.

They both went in, leaving Lucy outside. She settled herself on the stone steps and began to gaze at the courtyard. There wasn't much things to see there, except pavement, statues, pavement, and-

Lucy held back a gasp. The fountain in the center of the courtyard was an exact replica of the one her mother had back at their mansion. It was so similar in so many ways, Lucy couldn't help it and tears started to gather at her eyes.

"Aw~ You could have said so if you didn't want to be left alone…" A voice spoke softly behind her.

She wiped the tears away and turned back to face the stranger. For some reason, his hair was pink and he held a huge grin on his face. He sat down next to hair and looked in her eyes, still smiling.

"I'm Natsu! What's your name?"

_~ from Tales of Magnolia: Chapter 7_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, well! Here we have some minor Nalu, and I promise more will be coming in the future! And the plot thickened! How will all of them come together, and what are they planning? What happened to Gray in Juvia in the room Erza locked them in will be revealed in the next chapter! Meanwhile, what do you guys think happened? And what did Erza write on that note….? Any ideas?**

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review for more Chapters!<strong>


	8. Meetings and Promises

Tales of Magnolia : Chapter 8

* * *

><p>"<em>An invitation to a wedding invokes more trouble than a summons to a police court."<em>

**William Feather**

* * *

><p>Natsu wasn't used to communicating with people. He had been locking himself in the Palace since his young years, and only spoke a few words to the maids, choosing to drown himself in his studies and fighting, rather than to create an actual conversation. His one weakness: crying girls. He didn't know how he came to feel that way, but he just couldn't ignore it when a young woman was feeling sadness near him.<p>

He awkwardly pulled Lucy into a hug, and she silently sobbed against his shirt.

Natsu swore that if Gray was the cause of her tears he wouldn't live to the next morning.

"Hey, s'alright now." He patted her head.

Her only response was that she grabbed his shirt and sobbed harder.

"You never told me your name…"

He tried to make a conversation. He somehow had to turn this girl's mind away from whatever was bothering her, in any means. When he got a good look at her, he saw that she had a delicate face, and big brown eyes.

Those eyes.

He could get lost in them. He'd noticed them when she looked up to him, her face a mess, to tell him her name.

"I'm… L-Lucy."

There was so much sadness in them that he swore to himself to protect her, so that she would never have to cry again. This girl was supposed to be laughing and enjoying life. She wasn't supposed to cry a waterfall over his shirt over a reason he didn't even know.

"Hey, Lucy? I can eat fire, did you know that?"

She looked up confused and surprised, but laughed when she saw Natsu's serious face. She dried her tears and sniffed. He saw her slap both of her cheeks before turning back to him.

"Right. I'm okay." She said to herself.

Lucy realized that she'd been hugging a stranger for the past ten minutes and that she'd ruined his shirt with her tears. Realization dawned on her, and she brought her hand to her mouth. Opening wide eyes, she stared at Natsu who tilted his head a little to the left in confusion.

"Huh?"

"I'm _so _sorry!"

He frowned.

"What for?"

The blonde pointed apologetically to his shirt. Natsu shrugged before pulling it off. Lucy's eyes widened even more at the Prince's exposed chest, and turned crimson. Natsu proceeded to throw the shirt somewhere in the courtyard, not caring if he was loitering. He turned back to Lucy and decided that something was absolutely wrong with this girl.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay? Your face is kinda red."

Lucy blushed deeper and mumbled:

"I-I-It's n-nothing!"

He shrugged again.

"If you say so. Hey, wanna come with me?"

She started to stand up.

"What are we going to do?"

He snickered for a bit and pulled her close.

"We're going to spy on Fullbuster and his little guests…"

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the mansion<strong>

Gray Fullbuster was sitting crossed legged against the wall of the room he'd been locked in. He eyed the sleeping figure of Juvia Loxar, who still hadn't recovered from Erza's punch. Vicious woman. He could still feel her hands on his neck.

True, he kind of deserved it, since he had cut her long hair and sort of destroyed the fabric on her skirt.

He had to admit, though, she was stronger than what he gave her credit for. To be able to hold him off for more than an hour, and to even come to a tie with him! Who was she exactly? She surely was not some stupid beggar girl the idiotic Prince happened to pick up on the streets. She looked like she could take care of herself, and even get others to do what she wanted. She didn't seem underfed either.

He guessed she was from a rich family. After all, pretty girls like her weren't seen on the streets. And plus, how had she gotten the money to pay for her belt and golden jewelry?

So deeply lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice her waking up.

"You're a pervert."

He jerked toward her, but noticed he was already looking her way. She was shooting him daggers in her eyes, and trying to fix herself up.

"You're a whore." He replied. One-One.

"You want me to attack you again Fullbuster? Because I swear, this time I will not stop until you are lifeless in front of me."

He waved her off, picking up a sheet of paper on the floor.

"See, I'd _love_ to kill you too. But then, I'd have to join you in hell, because Erza would kick my ass so hard, I'd be laughed at in heaven."

She snapped at him and turned away. He held up the paper, as a proof of what he was saying, when a rather well pointed dagger tore it apart and lodged itself in the wall where Gray's shoulder would have been moments earlier, if Juvia had not kicked him in the ribs.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" He yelled at her.

"Geez, not again…" She sighed as she opened the window and reached out to grab something.

He saw pull Jellal in the room, through the frame. The Assassin looked embarrassed and a little pale. He kept his eyes away from both Loxar and Fullbuster.

"Can't you even deal with your own assassins, idiot?" She snapped at Gray.

He walked up to where Jellal was sitting on the floor and bend down toward the man.

"Dude. Consider changing careers now. You totally fail at assassination."

Juvia smirked and Jellal paled more. She sat next to Gray, as if to pressure the man more. It became unclear as to who was more uncomfortable with the turn of events. Gray, because Juvia was sitting so close to him, and he could smell her delicate perfume from where he was positioned, or Jellal, because he had his target sitting right across from him, exposed in many different ways.

"Stop being so tense Gray, you're making the man feel awkward." Juvia whispered in his ear, when he realized she'd got nearer to him.

"Shut up. What did you come here for Fernandes?" Gray replied, ignoring the Dancer and feeling the heat rise up to his face.

"Isn't it obvious, what he came here for?" Juvia groaned at Gray's slowness.

Jellal smiled a little and began to explain:

"I didn't come here to kill you…this time. I actually want to help you guys."

"Huh?"

"Why?" Gray and Juvia both started at him incredulous.

"You are planning to overthrow the Chancellor aren't you? Well, I got some business I need to deal with and it happens that it requires him. Don't ask why. I also need to investigate something in the Palace, and so far Gray is my only way in. Now, I wanted to make things clear ever since I saw you two together-"

Juvia interrupted by switching her sitting position. Jellal waited until she was still before continuing.

"You two are a couple, am I correct?"

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier<strong>

"And exactly why do you need Gray, this time?" Erza asked, or more like threatened Loke.

The man twisted his hands, uncomfortable under the powerful gaze the armored Knight fixed him with. Levy stepped out from behind him, and looked up to Erza, determination set in her greenish brown eyes.

"I AM LEVY MCGARDEN." She exclaimed.

Erza's face softened at the sight of the petite woman, and she led her toward a living room, eyeing Loke suspiciously. What was he doing here this time? She made them sit on a couch, while she told them to wait for her to come back. She promised to be back shortly with Gray. Levy took this opportunity to ask Loke a couple of questions.

"Who is she?"

He smiled apologetically.

"Erza Scarlet, retired Knight to the Royal Family and Gray Fullbuster's personal bodyguard."

The petite Librarian whistled. This Erza was apparently _very _important.

"But Loke, I still don't get how she can help us. Didn't you say she was retired?"

The Secretary sighed before pursuing.

"That's the reason we need Gray here. The whole plan depends on him and his partner."

Levy was about to ask who this partner was, when Erza came back, three people following her. The blunette eyed each of them carefully, noting their appearance for future references. If she could find some information about them, all the better. She would be one step ahead, like they said.

The first one was a blue haired man, taller than the Knight, and who apparently was holding hands with her? He had a strange tattoo on the side of his face, and she immediately recognized him as her neighbor. Why he was here, she had no idea.

The second was also blue haired, but she was a woman. She wore a mid-long pixie hairstyle, which looked freshly cut. She had a scowl on her face and her arms crossed, her long blue skirt flowing with every step she took. Levy couldn't help but notice that her walking was very graceful, for someone who had a wild appearance.

The last person was a raven haired man, who seemed to do everything in his willpower to ignore the woman walking before him. He had an unbuttoned shirt on, and a sword at his waist.

Erza ordered them to sit on the couch opposing Levy's and Loke's and she, herself, took one of the armchairs.

"Well, let's introduce ourselves first." Erza said.

They went around and named themselves, opening wide eyes when they recognized the famous dancer, Erza's lover and Levy's position. Then, Loke took the stand and started:

"All of us have something in common. We wish to overthrow the Chancellor from power. Of course, without any allies, that would be impossible. We need to cooperate, and carefully set a plan so intricate, the Chancellor's strategists won't be able to decipher our moves. We move as silently as a shadow. We hit as strongly as a wild bear. We stay hidden. And we reclaim an able leader. To do so, we need to direct the population's attention away from Igneel's disappearance and his son's exile. We need something big. And that's where Gray comes in, along with Juvia. You two need to publicly announce your engagement."

_~from Tales of Magnolia: Chapter 8_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another cliffhanger! You guys must be wondering what's going on in my mind and why I'm stopping here right? Haha, I'm not answering that…but rather, I'm keeping secrets from you that will be revealed in later chapters! At first, when I started writing this story, I thought no one would like it since it was an AU and all, but I could cry and hug you all when I see the number of Alerts, Favs, and Reviews! Without you guys, I don't think I could have continued writing Tales of Magnolia. With this said, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and see you next Friday for the following one!**

* * *

><p><strong>-Please Review for More Chapters!-<strong>


	9. Eavesdroppers

Tales of Magnolia : Chapter 9

* * *

><p><em>"A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous."<em>

_**~Ingrid Bergman**_

* * *

><p>Gray Fullbuster had never given much thoughts to women, much less to actually marrying one. He sat there, on the sofa of his very own living room, and felt like the furniture was completely foreign to him. In fact, he didn't even know who the people around him were, who the gorgeous woman with blue hair sitting next to him was and what they were just talking about. He couldn't hear what they were saying, couldn't utter a word to question them. He did not know from where the clothes he was wearing originated, and having this uneasy feeling, he began to take them off. His mind was totally blank.<p>

"Snap out of it, Gray." Erza Scarlet proceeded to slap him rather harshly on the side of his head.

All at once, the memory of what just had happened flowed back to him and he did the unexpected. He yelled. A large inhuman sound came out from his throat, and he had to grip the side of the sofa, to restrain himself killing whoever was standing in front of him. It was Juvia's turn to slap him on the back of the head.

The Dancer had taken the plan very differently than Gray. She turned crimson, and couldn't speak. All her life, she'd been dependent on herself only, never relying on anyone. She didn't particularly think she'd get engaged, much less to someone who had tried to kill her. She didn't like the bonds of marriage, and wanted the full extent of her sovereignty. The emotions on her face went from surprise, to embarrassment, to realization, to anger. And the closest person was Gray. Her response was instantaneous. Her hand acted on its own and curiously found its way to the man's head. She didn't regret that. He had annoyed her, and his scream had burst her eardrums. She mumbled something about men being impossible, before turning the other way and ignoring whoever was in the room.

Erza found this situation hard to deal with. She'd had more than her share of problems for the past few hours, and really didn't want to deal with anything else. Unfortunately for her, as she was about to open the door to get refreshments for everyone, two figures fell head first on the floor before her. Erza eyed them curiously before recognizing Natsu. However, she didn't know who the other girl was. The Knight drew her sword out and pointed it at Lucy's neck.

"Who are you?" She asked rather menacingly.

Lucy gulped, and started to tremble. Natsu could see the brim of her eyes filling with tears. He grabbed Erza's sword with his bare hand, not caring if the blade pierced into his own skin, and proceeded to glare at the Knight.

"No one harms Lucy." He growled.

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier<strong>

Lucy and Natsu had taken glasses from the kitchen and were now leaning against the wooden door, the glasses placed against their only barrier to the living room. When they heard each person introduce themselves, Lucy gulped at the importance of the people in that room. Natsu winked at her when a womanly voice introduced herself as Juvia Loxar.

Juvia Loxar. That was the Dancer Levy wanted to show her!

Lucy's hand went to her mouth. Natsu's smile faltered slightly.

"What's wrong Lucy?" He asked.

She took in a deep breath before answering.

"Isn't she a famous dancer?"

Natsu nodded and grinned widely.

"She's the best!"

The blonde felt a small pain in her chest, but ignored it. She clutched her shirt and smiled back at Natsu.

"I guess…I've never seen her dance before, though."

The Prince patted her shoulder.

"It's okay! We can go see her dance together!"

Lucy smiled. He was truly the best friend she could ever ask for. Levy too of course was her friend, except that with Natsu she could joke around all she wanted, he was similar to her. Levy wasn't much different, but the plot she was involved in made Lucy uncomfortable, and she didn't know if she could trust the Librarian. She also felt like Levy didn't trust her very much either. Her smile left her lips.

Natsu would have asked what was wrong, had the door not opened and had they not fell in the room.

The occupants of the room looked surprised to see them here. Levy especially.

"Lu-chan?" She exclaimed.

Amidst the confusion, Erza took the matter in her own hands. She knocked out both the Prince and the Duchess, and ignoring the gasps and yelps from the others she took the two eavesdroppers out.

"I think she's going to lock them in the room me and Juvia were just in." Gray whispered.

Levy looked horrified, but Loke's hand on her shoulder prevented her from going after the Knight. She looked up to the Secretary and he just shook his head.

"S-so…what now?" She asked in a faint voice.

Gray shrugged, Juvia refused to answer, Jellal sighed.

This wasn't helping Levy's plan at all. True she knew how important those people were and how crucial it was for them to participate in Loke's plan for them to discover the loophole, but none of them apparently wanted to cooperate.

"Well, I'm going to take a stroll downtown." Gray stood up.

"I'll be in my room _dancing_, since I can't do that in the courtyard now." Juvia added.

Fullbuster and Loxar glared at each other.

"I thought I said no dancing."

"I thought I made a clear point of beating you up."

Loke sighed. Levy just glanced back and forth between the couple, the exchange of arguments making her open wide eyes.

"You? Beating me up? Somehow I think it's the other way around, _girl._"

Juvia clenched her fist at her side. Gray's smirk was back on his face. However, the argument was far from being over.

"Well, _stripper_ I would expect a lie or two from you."

It was Gray's turn to loose his cool. On the nearest sofa, Jellal watched the scene rather amused with the turn of events.

"What did you say _bi-_"

Loke quickly interrupted.

"Guys!"

They both turned around to face him. Their forehead was only inches from each other, and the deadly glares they sent him, sent chills down Loke's spine. They were very much alike, as much as they denied it. He gulped before continuing.

"Sign this before you destroy the room, and I'll let you kill each other!"

The features on their faces softened, but to engrossed in the future battle to come, they both signed Loke's paper without a second glance.

The Secretary nodded as he eyed the paper and their signatures. Jellal on the other exploded in laughter. Levy tried to get a glimpse of the paper, and when she did, she opened even wider eyes. A marriage registration form. Signed. By both partners.

"One more thing." Loke added, before Juvia and Gray could go back to their bickering.

"What?" Both of them said at the same time.

"Give me both your left hands." He articulated each syllable, making sure they concentrated on him other than where to place future injuries on each other. Juvia handed her hand first, eager to get this over with so that she could go back to her fight. Seeing that she was getting an advantage, Gray handed Loke his palm, glaring at Juvia in the process.

"Okay…" Loke eyed to two.

He slipped something through Juvia's ring finger, but she was too busy glaring at Gray to notice what it was. Loke repeated the same process with Gray's hand, and declared that they could do whatever they wanted now.

"You better get out of here, Levy-chan. These savages…you don't know what they'll do once they're done fighting."

The Librarian didn't get why Loke winked at her when he said that. Seeing her confusion, he bent down to whisper something in her ear, and she blushed like mad. She ran out of the room, just as Juvia landed a punch on Gray.

He rubbed his bruised cheek.

"What the hell!" Gray cried out.

He looked down to Juvia's hand – the one she had punched him with – and glared at her.

"Take your ring off. It's not fair if you have it."

"Ring? What ring?"

The dancer looked down to her left ring finger, only to find the golden jewelry shinning. She looked puzzled for a minute, until she saw the exact same replica on Gray's finger. Horrified, she turned to Loke, but it was Jellal who answered her, as he bent down to bow.

"Good Afternoon, Mrs. Fullbuster."

* * *

><p><strong>Fullbuster Mansion, hallways<strong>

Levy wanted to get away from those people as fast as she could. Except that she hadn't anticipated the fact that Gray's house was huge, and composed of many, endless corridors. She had to admit it. She was utterly lost. She couldn't even remember from where she'd come from. She knew she climbed some stairs at one point, but their was no windows in sight to indicate her position relatively to outside. She shouldn't have ran like that. But, she didn't want to watch what Loke had described would happen between Gray and Juvia. _They'll be making out so fiercely, it'll take both Jellal and me to break them apart, _Loke had said.

Levy blushed again. Oh no. Oh no. She musn't be thinking like that right now…

So deep in her thoughts, she didn't notice she had reached the end of the hall. The only direction she could take was on the left, so she proceeded to walk toward it.

Now that she thought of it, Gray and Juvia's relationship was very similar to what she'd read before. They fought all the time, and pretended not to care about each other, but deep down they loved the other with all their souls. She grinned. That would make a fine stor-

"Watch where ya going, shorty!" She heard a very deep voice say.

She could only see black fabric in front of her. Levy looked up, and faced a man who was about twice her height, and very…well built. He had piercings instead of eyebrows, and a long, tangled, mess of black hair.

"Wha-wha-what?" She mumbled. He was intimidating her.

He looked at her, bored.

"Are ya lost or what?" He asked.

Levy frowned.

"It's 'are you lost, miss?' not 'are ya lost or what?'. You need to use proper diction, sir."

Gajeel looked down to the petite woman who was currently lecturing him about the correct use of formalities and pronouns. He shrugged and threw her over her shoulder, not feeling the punches she gave him. Her feet made a poor attempt to kick his chest, and he readjusted his hand on her back. She was going to fall, struggling like that.

"God, I swear Fullbuster has some weird people in his house." He sighed.

Levy's face was crimson, again.

"Whe-where are you t-taking m-me?" She asked in a timid voice.

"To Fullbuster."

Her response was immediate and violent. She yelled and kicked him harder, almost making him release his hold on her.

"NO! DON'T TAKE ME THERE!"

He looked at her puzzled.

"Why not?"

Levy's face turned at darker shade of red. She whispered something so barely audible, she had to say it louder.

"He and J-Juvia….ar-are ge-tting in-intimate." She managed.

Gajeel's mind went blank.

"What?"

Levy slammed his back.

"Don't make me repeat it!"

~_from Tales of Magnolia: Chapter 9_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First of, I wanted to say I'm sorry for not updating yesterday. I went to see a movie, and when I came back, it was like 10 pm. I'm ashamed, I know… Here in this chapter, we see minor Gale, which will be more apparent later on, as Gajeel and Levy 'get to know each other'. I wanted to remind you that this fic is rated T, and that it implies coarse language and minor sexual themes, so read this at your own risk! Thank you for the ten reviews I got on Chapter 8, I'm hoping to get a lot again on this chapter. Thanks for keeping up with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Please review for more chapters!<strong>


	10. The threat behind the Truth

Tales of Magnolia : Chapter 10

* * *

><p><em>"A woman's heart is a deep ocean of secrets."<em>

_**~ Gloria Stuart**_

* * *

><p>Jellal was on Erza's mind. Again. She just couldn't get him out, as much as she'd like to. Even though she had bigger problems to think of, his nice muscular chest was always her main thought. Oh god. She'd gotten carried away. Again. Why did an assassin like him, have such an effect on her, the proud and renown Knight? She just couldn't come to an answer.<p>

She'd first met him by accident, in a street. She was still a Royal Knight back then, but she had been smitten by that strange tattoo on his face. Of course, when she'd tried to investigate him, nothing came up. Jellal knew how to hide his trails pretty well. She had grown desperate, always walking in the same circle because no matter what she tried to find about him, he was a complete mystery. That was probably the reason she wasn't giving up, but in truth, she didn't know at all.

Until Jellal suddenly decided he had a certain interest in her.

He introduced himself as a rich noble, from a faraway country, but she knew that was just his cover so that he could slip in the Palace without getting arrested. She loved his company. Even though they had to hide in supply closets, kitchens, and far ends of the gardens, they slowly fell in love with each other. Just like a fairy tale. Erza smiled at how cliché their story was. The end was pretty tragic.

When Natsu had been exiled, she resigned from her post at the Palace, and became Gray's bodyguard. On that night, she met him in the back of an alley, and announced the news. His face however, was hard and cold. He told her she should refuse, and return to the Palace. Erza didn't like being told what to do. She had threatened Jellal, knowing there was no way she would go back, not when the Chancellor ruled. She remembered his disgusted expression.

"Some of us peasants would dream of getting that job, and you are just throwing it away because you don't like your superiors?"

Jellal Fernandes had broken up with her on that night.

Unusually, Erza didn't cry. She focused most of her strength on to protecting Gray, refusing to acknowledge that her love life was over. When they met again, he threw a knife at her face. She caught it in mid-air, but spun back too late to catch a glimpse of his face. She and Gray were attending a party, and someone had tried to kill her protégé ten times in the past two hours. She didn't like that, but she knew that the cape she had seen could only belong to him.

She thought that maybe they had a second chance, and became hopeful. On the outside, she was still the harsh Knight, but on the inside, buried deep under layers of pride, was the hope that Jellal might still like her.

Even now, she was still hoping they would get back together. She felt like a teenage girl, fantasizing about the guy she liked. Not that this would ever get revealed.

"Please forgive me!" A voice shook her out of her thoughts.

She glared back at Lucy, who shut up immediately. Natsu was still unconscious, and that suited her greatly.

"Perfect, I just wanted to have a little talk with you, _Duchess Heartfillia._"

She hadn't been fooled. As a retired and proud member of the Palace, she'd been informed right away of the young Duchess' escape. Erza had sworn to be impartial, but she had to know what the girl's excuse was. Maybe then, she would turn her in. Or again maybe not, Lucy could prove useful in the plan against the throne.

The blonde on the other hand, looked very surprised. She opened her mouth a couple times, trying to figure out what to say. The room they were in was another living room, but this one had been decorated in red. Erza saw Lucy's hands clench the fabric on the sofa she was sitting on.

"H-How did y-you k-know."

Erza crossed her legs, and leaned back in the armchair.

"How did I know? Let's see… Well, since every able Knight has been informed of your little _outing_…"

She felt the blonde tense.

"Please, I beg you. Don't surrender me to my father. I can't bare to live there…again."

That was interesting. Erza noted the comment in her mind, and gave Lucy a small nod, encouraging her to continue.

"He is going to marry me to a _boy_ 12 years younger than me! I am going to have to live with the man I despise most in Fiore, the Chancellor!"

Ah. She hated him too. Erza made another mental note.

Lucy's voice had gotten a little bit too loud, stirring Natsu in his sleep. He turned over and started snoring loudly, surprising both women.

"Alright, I'll offer you protection."

The blonde's smile came back instantly.

"Thank you so mu-"

Erza grinned at her idea. She interrupted:

"But you _will_ help us overthrow the government."

* * *

><p><strong>Meantime, in the Library<strong>

Gajeel was squinting over a grammar book. A pile of similar works sat in front of him, the small Librarian leaning towards him, closely. Way too closely. He had to get a hold of himself. It wasn't like there was something to see in her cleavage. That was one of the things that surprised him at first. Well, also the fact that she was so short.

"Are you even listening to me, Gajeel?" She snapped at him.

Oh, so she had guts. Interesting.

"Say, shorty. Aren't ya scared of me?" He asked, curious.

She sighed in exasperation, and sank down to the table.

"We've been over this. My name is Levy, and you have to say 'you' not 'ya'. I wonder what they teach you in schools these days…"

He looked at her puzzled. Most people would just run away from him, if he approached them, but she was actually _trying_ to have a conversation with him?

"Look here, I don't give a damn about my grammar. If ya-" She frowned. "If you want me to employ proper diction, that's not going to happen because I'll speak how I want to."

He crossed his arms to prove his statement, and smirked at her waiting for her comeback. The Thief wasn't expecting her to, but surely she replied. After she dropped a dictionary on his foot.

"Will you really?"

He couldn't help but wince in pain. The book was easily 15 cm thick, and his foot stung. Might as well comply for now.

"Geez, fine." He looked the other way.

She shook some non-existent dust off her hands.

"Good. Now let's continue. As I was saying before, the proper use of pronouns in your diction reflects how educated you are. For example, you would not address a Royal family member with a simple, familiar 'you', what you would use in that case is-"

He couldn't help but cut her once more.

"I would give them the finger."

She replied immediately, trying very hard not to snap at him. However, he could still hear the anger in her voice.

"Incorrect. Why would you do that anyways? You know the King could just order your death with a snap of his fingers."

He shrugged.

"Fuck Royalty. All they do is sit on their asses all day, listening to people complain how the economy is bad, how a neighboring country is entering war and whatsoever."

Levy looked surprised. She knew Gajeel was a hard case, but still, this came as a shock to her.

"Me too! I also think that way (although I wouldn't give them the finger)!"

He laughed and she had to contemplate the man's voice. True it was deep and it sent chills down her spine, but then again…it was exciting. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a hug.

"Then we think alike!"

She turned crimson and lost her words.

"W-we d-d-d-do?"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in the living room<strong>

Loke never had thought he would ever be hanging for his life from a chandelier. Jellal never had thought he would have to stop a woman from going berserk. Gray just sat on the nearest couch and stared at the scene, slightly smirking.

Juvia was not finding this amusing at all.

"GET DOWN HERE!" She yelled at Loke

"No thank you!" He whimpered back.

Jellal was restraining her from literally jumping to get to the Secretary. It was a miracle the man had gotten up there in a short amount of time. He had to ponder over Loke's reflexes. He probably was used to that however, considering his history as a womanizer.

"Can't you just give the paper back to her, worst she'll do is rip them up." Gray asked.

Both Loke and Jellal shook their heads. They needed Gray and Juvia to be a couple for their plan to work, and since the marriage registration form had already been signed, there was no way he was giving that up.

"I won't _rip them up_," Juvia mimicked Gray. "I want to fill out the divorce registration form on the back!"

"Ah. So that's what she was aiming for." Jellal contemplated.

"Gray, save me!" Loke cried out to his superior.

Fullbuster just leaned further in the couch.

"Stop gaying up the place, Loke. I want to watch how determined my _wife_ is."

Juvia shrieked in protest, and started for Gray. Jellal sweat dropped as he restrain her from killing her husband.

"I am going to kill you!" She shouted.

He shrugged.

"I would say 'I'd like to see you try', but I'm going to be responsible," He gave Loke a look for adding _for once_. "Just chill, it's not like we have to make out in public or have a kid or anything (though I wouldn't mind sleeping with you), just act like we're married, fool a bunch of people and get divorced as soon as Erza finds someone else to put on the throne."

She glared at him with her deep blue eyes. Her stare was fierce, and it was hard to detach himself from looking at her. As he lowered his eyes, he saw the rosy tint her cheeks had taken. He started to smirk, but stopped midway when she replied.

"First occasion I get, I'm leaving this place."

That ticked him off.

"You would rather go back to living on the streets dancing for some perverts, than actually living in a grandiose house like this one?"

The argument was starting again. Loke and Jellal shared a look.

"Why, are you concerned about me?"

"Fuck. I hate women."

The Secretary raised an eyebrow at this.

"Don't drag other people into this!"

Gray smirked.

"Why, jealous?"

Juvia's face turned redder.

"This is between me and you, Fullbuster! I never wanted to get married to you in the first place, and here you are telling me I have to stay in the same house as you! And don't even start lecturing me about how a married couple is supposed to live together because that's pure bullshit. I wanted you out of my life the instant I saw your fa-"

Gray's lips crashed against hers. She hadn't even seen him move.

"You talk too much, Juvia Fullbuster~"

_~from Tales of Magnolia: Chapter 10_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It has now officially been 10 weeks since I started writing Tales of Magnolia! I hope you guys can see the development in the story. So far, I have a straight road for the plotline, but I'm going to had twists and turns so that it gets hotter and it makes the story longer. I've gotten more reviews than ever before on my last chapter, and my email inbox is filled with alerts and favorites. Thanks everyone! One more thing I wanted to precise: Lucy is not aware of who Natsu is. She didn't hear his last name and doesn't know that he is the man she was supposed to be marrying. Natsu doesn't know she is his fiancée either, because when Igneel announced the engagement to him, he was as always, looking for a fight and not listening. Oh Natsu…**

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review for more Chapters!<strong>


	11. Opposites

Tales of Magnolia : Chapter 11

* * *

><p>"<em>Being is like pretending"<em>

_**~Mira Sorvino**_

* * *

><p>Juvia stared at the deep blue dress laying on the rosy covers of her bed. She <em>hated<em> wearing long dresses. She despised wearing corsets. And she couldn't handle cage skirts more than anything. The shoes he had picked for her were no better. Impossibly high heels, and such a complex design, she knew she would fall on the first step she would take in them. Maybe that was another of his tricks. If she wore those shoes – which she would have to – she would need to hold on to his arm, unless she wanted to fall, and make a spectacle of herself in front of Magnolia's high class people.

She had absolutely no idea where to start. All her life on the streets, she'd worn a simple tight dancer outfit, enabling her to move at her leisure. Now, in this grossly over decorated dress, she would have to take careful small steps, and control her movements so that her blood circulation wasn't brutally cut off at her midsection. The skirts looked like they weighted a ton, even without the cage. The bodice was fancy, a light blue with little bows to decorate. She stared back at the cage skirt, in which she would be trapped for the next three hours or so. Oh, how she wanted to force it on Gray and flip him off, just so that he could have a taste of his own medicine!

The Dancer sighed and proceeded to undress, after having checked for the hundredth time that both the door _and_ windows were locked. She didn't need any peeping toms to add to her frustration. There was no servants in Fullbuster's estate, so she had to take care of her dressing herself. She couldn't call Erza, or Lucy or the strange petite woman Gajeel seemed to hang around. She really didn't want to embarrass herself further, by surrendering that she couldn't dress herself on her own. She pulled on the petticoat, flinching when the foreign silk brushed her leg. Juvia figured that the cage was next, and she watch it haughtily, before deciding it would be better just to ignore it and to pretend everything was alright.

Except it wasn't.

Especially when she tried to tie her own corset. This being her first time, she had absolutely no familiarity with the lace on her back, and the holes it was supposed to lace up into. Resigning to her fate, she unlock the door, holding the corset with her free hand and bumped into her husband.

"I certainly do hope you are not planning to attend that tea party bare-chested." He smirked.

She snapped back immediately.

"Well, I wouldn't have to, if you'd chosen a more _casual_ outfit."

He grabbed the lace in her back, and she turned around to let him tie it. Even if it was him doing it, she was quite glad it wasn't one of the other girls. She didn't want the shame to dig further in her heart. And Fullbuster didn't count, because they were already supposed to be married. She decided to tease him a bit further.

"Tell me, how come you know how to tie a woman's corset? Is it because you've undone so many in the past?"

His smirk disappeared and he pulled harshly on the lace, making Juvia gasp as the air left her lungs. She tried to yank away from his grip, but his hands were like iron. She grimaced as he proceeded to continue to tie her lace, as if nothing had happened.

"I won't forget that. And when I do take my revenge, you are going to regret it bitterly." She threatened.

He shrugged and made a bow at the bottom.

"That was necessary if you want to look like a proper lady. And in your case, you are going to need all the help you can find."

She was about to reply, when he put a finger to her lips.

"Remember the plan."

The plan. The _stupid damn plan. _The plan – for once smart – Loke had come up with. The only reason she tried getting along with Gray. She was supposed to be a distant niece of King Igneel, and she was supposed to have come in worry for her uncle. The Secretary came up with the idea, because he needed Gray to become familiar with the court. If he did that, then the invitations to parties would pile up in his mailbox, and they would hopefully get invited to the Annual Magnolia Ball. Since Gray had refused to attend for three year in a row, Loke was expecting the Chancellor to reconsider his list of guests, and Gray not to be on it. The tea party Juvia was getting ready for had been set up by Lady Mirajane, who once was the King's right hand. She was known as the Treasurer of Magnolia, and handled the Kingdom's finances. Loke informed Gray that Mirajane was also in the confidence of overthrowing the government. But it would be very unusual for Gray to show up at the party, when he had never attended one for three years, much more to a woman he had no acquaintances with. That was where Juvia came in. As her pretend role, Gray had an excuse to go. He would announce their engagement, while keeping the fact that they were married. He could also talk business with some of the men, hoping to enter their circle of friends. They had all the required pieces: Gray's title, Juvia's role, the party, the dress, the engagement rings,...The only thing that was missing was a fake name for the Dancer. She couldn't go as Juvia Loxar, because she was a well-known dancer, and obviously not _nobility_. They hadn't agreed on one yet.

"No need to remind me. Have you found a name yet?"

She said as she pulled on her bodice and her skirts. He sat on the edge of her bed, glancing at the room. He'd never been here before, although this was his own house.

"Well, Natsu suggested you go as Wendy Marvell."

"Who is that?"

"One of his cousins."

She nodded. It would work, since she was a pretend distant relative. She couldn't understand why Gray was smirking though.

"Do pray tell how that is funny," She stated more than asked.

He took his time.

"Wendy is supposed to be twelve. You're seventeen."

* * *

><p><strong>Magnolia Market Place, Central Plaza<strong>

Natsu had more than enough of the oversized hood he had been forced to wear. In fact, like Juvia's case, he hated every single article of clothing he was wearing. Rags did not suit a Prince. Even if Lucy had argued that they weren't rags, but rather expensive clothes for a peasant to wear. He had white trousers that puffed around his knees, and a simple black vest, with matching black sandals.

Lucy on the other hand, had kept the outfit she'd previously bought, the whip tied around her thin waist.

The two were walking down aisles of fruits and vegetables as merchants from left and right yelled out to potential customers. Erza's punishment for eavesdropping. Grocery shopping. Natsu had expected something much more harsh, but didn't complain at all. After all, knowing Erza if she didn't make them do anything else, it was because she had obviously something else on her mind, and that she didn't want to deal with him and Lucy.

"Where are the tomatoes in this place!" He yelled out in frustration, while clenching the little piece of paper on which the Knight had written the list of things she needed.

Lucy sighed. That was the fifth time Natsu had asked that, and she was wondering if he actually came to the market before.

Of course, it wasn't her first time.

When she'd been living with Levy, she would go to the market everyday, hoping to catch up of the things in life she was so sheltered from.

"Just a little bit more." She advised.

The Prince whined and gave her the puppy eyes. Lucy shook her head.

"No, you are coming along. I don't want Lady Scarlet to point her sword at me again."

The pink haired boy dropped his head and continued to trail after Lucy. She, on the other hand, was very glad to be back on familiar ground. She had spent so much time going there before moving in Gray's mansion – Loke wanted to keep every member of his plan close and at hand's reach – and thought she would never get to come back here.

They reached the tomato merchant. Lucy ordered a dozen, and Natsu opened a bag for the merchant to place the fruits into. The blonde reached in her pocket to pay. Only to find that the wallet Erza had given her was gone.

"No money, no tomatoes lass." The clerk said as he snatched back his property.

Natsu look bewildered.

"Look there, sir. I can pay for them later, how much do you want for them? I can easily double the price."

The merchant looked thoughtful for a little while, before shaking his head.

"I don't take credit from strangers." He mentioned to Natsu's hidden face.

Lucy was surprised at Natsu's reply. How could he double the price, when he had no money to pay for the original? She started to look around, fearful of the often present guards in search for her.

"If it isn't little Luce! Hey! Lucy!" Someone yelled.

She turned around, and came face to face with Cana. Unsure of what to do, she waved a little, only to have the older woman pull her into a bear hug.

"What have you and Lev' been up to! Haven't seen you in ages!" She exclaimed loudly.

The blonde sighed again. Taking time to formulate her words, she explained to Cana.

"You're drunk again aren't you? Levy and I told you we were going to be away for a short while."

The innkeeper shook off the comment.

"Nah, I know when I'm drunk. Just be glad I'm not sober. Rent's due in two days, by the way."

As far as Lucy could see, she was very much drunk, if it wasn't obvious from the bottle of liquor in her hands from which she took a gulp. Noticing Natsu, Cana arched her eyebrows and tried to look at his face.

"What's up with your friend? Why's he all covered up?"

"Because I am-" Natsu started.

Lucy cut him off.

"Sunburns! He gets sunburns very easily on his face, so we have to cover him up whenever we go out!"

Cana shrugged, and mumbled a _whatever_. The merchant who was getting annoyed at being ignored, loudly interrupted.

"Well are you going to buy or what!"

Cana turned around.

"Yep! It's on me Wakaba!"

Relieved, the merchant handed the bag back to Natsu who glared at him from inside his hood. Cana patted his head and Lucy's and proceeded to run off, waving at them as she did so.

"See ya later!"

_~from Tales of Magnolia: Chapter 11_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey look! No cliffhanger this time! A few things about this chapter: one, I hope I correctly described Victorian style dresses. Two, I hope I wasn't too confusing as to why Gray and Juvia had to go to that party and lastly, sorry for not putting Erza and Jellal and Gajeel and Levy in this chapter! Next one will surely have them. I'm still getting wonderful reviews and positive comebacks, and I'm really glad my story is liked. Please keep up with me as we approach deeper into the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review for more Chapters!<strong>


	12. Strawberries and Festivities

Tales of Magnolia : Chapter 12

* * *

><p>"<em>The rebelious fire burning in my heart will only be put out when justice is served. "<em>

_**~MasouPanchi**_

* * *

><p>" Juvia and Gray. "<p>

"Check."

"Loke."

"Check."

"Natsu and Lucy."

"Check."

"Gajeel and Lev-"

The Scarlet haired woman threw her arms in the air in exasperation.

"Goddammit Jellal! Let's just get on with it already!"

A smirk came from the said man's face.

"Oh? Are you that impatient?"

Erza raged across the room, before going back to where she was standing. She grabbed Jellal's shirt and pulled him close.

"Do _not_ make me wait another second, or else."

He kissed her forehead. Then her cheek. Then her lips.

"Relax, Erza. We'll get there eventually."

She pouted like a little child, but before she could reply, he grabbed her hand and dragged her toward… the _kitchen._

From his spot at the door, Gajeel opened wide eyes. He could feel Levy's small body freeze. He, himself was feeling very awkward. This was not happening within his hearing range. Even if he got the other side of the house, he would still hear them. The Thief had to find some way to get Levy and him away from the mansion, for a little while. People deserved privacy.

Still he couldn't believe they were going to do it in the kitchen of all places. Maybe it was Erza's fetish or something. He really didn't want to know. As he was setting out for his bedroom, Levy's small voice was heard.

"Oh geez, Erza's always in the mood whenever Jellal is near."

That stopped him dead in his tracks. Out of all people, Levy was a witness? Realizing he was loosing his cool, he breathed in deeply and turned around, his trademark smirk back on his face.

"Why Short Stuff, I would never have guessed ya weren't that innocent after all…"

A loud banging noise was heard in the kitchen, and he heard a gasp. Gosh, he really needed to get away from here.

"I don't get what you mean." Levy's eyes were fixated on him now.

Gajeel began to sweat. Feeling even more uncomfortable, he decided to pick up Levy. After all, if she wasn't going to move, that was the easiest solution. She yelped a little, before placing her chin in her hand, already used to the way Gajeel transported her across Gray's mansion.

"What is it, this time?" She asked, more curious than annoyed.

Gajeel kept on walking straight ahead.

A few minutes passed before he finally broke the silence.

"I figured ya would know, but on second thought, I guess you don't."

Impatient, Levy squirmed under his hold, so that she could poke him in the cheek.

"Yeesssss?"

He grabbed her hand before she could torture his face again, but kept his eyes straight ahead. A slight blush appeared on his face, before he answered.

"Ya know, people kinda need, uh what do ya call it? Privacy. Yeah, they kinda need privacy when they're _mating._"

Levy's hand dropped from Gajeel's hold.

"Say what?" She asked, disbelieving.

Gajeel turned away from her stare.

"I said it's better to leave them when they're doing it."

Again, Levy thought she didn't hear well. When the information finally processed to her mind, she began to laugh madly. Gajeel on the other hand had no idea of what was going on, and frowned at Levy's melodious laugh.

"What's so funny Shrimp?" He growled.

Levy tried to dry the tears she had let escape during her joyous moment.

"Gosh, Gajeel! They're not doing that! Erza and Jellal just have those afternoons where both of them cook strawberry cakes together!"

* * *

><p><strong>Mirajane Strauss' Mansion, Courtyard<strong>

Gray couldn't bear the giggles.

He had enough.

Ever since he placed a step on Mirajane's property, every single lady he had passed seemed to giggle or whisper flirtatiously at him. He knew he was good looking, but he just hated the fact that all those girls just complimented him for his looks and wealth.

Juvia on the other hand seemed to be in a grand conversation with the hostess.

In fact, Mirajane had been introducing her to various court ladies, and Juvia was quite the refined young woman. On the inside however, she was twirling in madness, trying not to make one careless mistake and to blow her cover.

"Miss Wendy, I must say, you must feel terrible at the disappearance of your uncle. Oh, how we do feel your sorrow! You have all our sympathy."

The Dancer smiled awkwardly. She knew they were just saying this out of politeness. They didn't give a damn about her family as long as theirs wasn't involved in it.

"That is most thoughtful of you, Milady." She replied, curtsying.

Gray spotted her from afar, as they had been separated at the entrance. Mirajane had insisted on taking care of Juvia's hair and make-up as fast as she could, because while Juvia was certainly good at taking care of her hair, Gray hadn't been so when he'd sliced her cascade short. She was now wearing a wig, and he almost didn't recognize her, but for the dress she was wearing. Of course, since she pretended to be royalty, she could only wear one of those extravagant dresses, and he had to admit, she looked pretty good in one.

He made his way toward her, hoping to get there fast enough, when a hand grabbed his arm.

"If this isn't Gray Fullbuster!" A lady with pink hair exclaimed. She winked at him, dragging her companion over to Gray. When he faced him, surprise fell upon his face.

"Lyon."

The other man replied by glaring at him.

"Gray."

Lyon's escort, Sherry looked uncomfortable, and she started to switch her weight from one foot to the other.

"Was this a bad idea?" She asked.

They didn't hear her, too busy glaring at each other.

"So tell me, Gray. What made you so impatient of returning to court lately?"

Taking place in a nearby armchair, and inviting Lyon to do the same, Gray folded in legs.

"Well, you know. Wendy Marvel is here, and I thought I might take a look."

The white haired man pondered over the issue for a little bit, thinking it worthy.

"Ah, well I guess it's good to have you back."

Gray nodded back in response. He looked over to see how his partner was doing, and fortunately, he happened to see the secret sign she was making. Juvia hand was placed on her hip, all five fingers resting on the fabric of her dress except for her pinky finger. That was the sign they had invented to mean that they needed to consult each other.

"Same here. If you'll excuse me, I have personal matters to attend to."

Sherry curtsied, and Lyon shook hands with him.

Juvia promised her new court of admirers to be back shortly. She silently slipped away in the mansion, her heels clicking on the floor. She knew Gray was behind her, but she didn't turn around, because she was undercover and Wendy Marvel had no acquaintances with Gray Fullbuster. When she turned around a corner, she saw an empty bedroom, and made a slight dash for it. Gray picked up the pace, closing the door after him, and making sure no one had seen them together.

"Well, I would never have guessed you to be such an actress." He teased her.

She snorted.

"Oh please, like you have any idea what it's like living on the streets."

They sat down on a burgundy sofa, and Juvia pulled her skirts up. Surprised, Gray asked _the _question.

"Anyways, why did you call me here?"

In response, the Dancer removed her shoes, and slipped her stockings off. Gray was beginning to feel uneasy, and that only made it worst when Juvia turned and put her feet on his lap.

"Please give me a foot massage!" She pleaded.

* * *

><p><strong>Central Market<strong>

Lucy was certainly glad she'd taken Natsu with her.

Erza's list of groceries having proved to be endlessly long, she was glad to have some strong extra arms to carry the whole thing. Natsu's incessant whining was starting to drive her mad, so she was glad he was at least doing some of the work.

"Heeeyyy Lucy~" His voice reached her.

_Oh god_, she pleaded. Sighing, she turned toward him, only to hear a loud grumbling noise.

"I'm hungry~"

_Yes, yes I know that. You've been saying it for the past hour,_ She said inwardly.

"Buy me spaghetti~"

_It's unhealthy- Wait a minute._

"What?" She finally caught Natsu's eyes.

Again, his stomach growled.

Passerby looked at them strangely, and Lucy was sure they were no ordinary pair. A young couple loaded with food, and one of them whining like a child, was no everyday sight. Wait. Did she just say _couple_?

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" She yelled out in frustration. "Fine!" She told Natsu and proceeded to grab his arm and to drag him off in some random restaurant.

Little did she know he would be eating five portions and that their remaining money disappeared in an instant. The prince patted his belly, content.

She just stared at him wide eyed, fork held in mid-air with the remains of her spaghetti dish underneath.

"Thanks Lucy! I'm gonna pay okay?" He told her, as he made his way toward the cash register. She shook her head in disbelief, hurrying to finish up her pasta. Unknowingly, she'd picked a pretty good place, and the chef was really friendly.

"Did you enjoy your meal, Miss?" He asked, as he came by.

Lucy patted the corner of her mouth with her napkin, before giving him her most charming smile.

"Oh yes! Thank you again, Mr. Reedus it was delicious!"

The large man giggled, before walking off to another table. Natsu soon came back, a paper in his hand and a piece of cookie in his mouth.

"Hey Lucy! Look what I found!" He exclaimed like a little kid.

She sighed and rested her chin in her hand, preparing for yet another surprise.

"It's a Knight tournament! I signed both of us in!"

Her hand dropped and she stood up abruptly.

"What!"

_~from Tales of Magnolia: Chapter 12_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm mean, leaving you guys on a cliffhanger. But hey, I'm sick. Allergies are annoying. I'm sitting in front of my screen blowing my nose every two second. So, I hope this chapter was good anyways. I got a little sad at the number of reviews for the last chapter because I only got seven, when I usually get between 10-15 on a new chapter. Please don't give up on this story guys! The best part is just about to begin! Anyways, I strongly wish you best luck not getting runny noses this spring, and my tissue count is now up to 27. Please keep an eye out for Tales of Magnolia: Chapter 13! Unlucky or Lucky number? You choose!**

* * *

><p><strong>Please review for more Chapters!<strong>


	13. Step one to Seduction

Tales of Magnolia : Chapter 13

* * *

><p><em>« A compromise is the art of dividing a cake in such a way that everyone believes he has the biggest piece."<em>  
>~<em><strong>Ludwig Erhard<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Mirajane Strauss' Mansion, tea-room<strong>

Some people have a case called foot fetish. Not Gray though. He didn't find feet attractive, and didn't have a particular adoration towards them. He stared at Juvia's blistered feet. They shouldn't be that way. A dancer's feet were supposed to be smooth and free of any cage-like shoes. They were supposed to be beautiful, and they were the dancer's only connection to the ground. He wondered briefly if she would ever recover. It was a pity to see them like this.

They were red all over.

Her delicate nails almost screaming to breathe. He started tracing his thumb up and down her foot, circling her ankle. The Dancer moaned and lay back down. Just like that, he started massaging her feet, finding that she was particularly ticklish. Grinning widely, he secured her ankles with one arm, and before Juvia realized that he wasn't treating her injured feet any longer, he proceeded to tickle her. Back to teasing.

She gasped and tried to yank her legs from underneath him.

He just smirked and tickle her even more.

She frowned realizing his true intents, and not liking his expression one bit. She swore she would not give him the pleasure of seeing her laugh. Oh no. And she was going to get her revenge.

Tickle.

She flinched, her lips trembled.

Still she repeated her sermon over and over again in her head. She would not laugh. He would not have his way with her once again. She would not laugh.

Tickle.

She bit her lips hard.

He knew. He had to know. He was well aware of what she was thinking and he was making fun of her for it. He was waiting for the moment where she would lay her guard down and he would strike and get the exact result he wanted.

But she would not laugh.

He had to find some other way. A way to show her that no matter what she did, he would always have the upper hand. That was how their relationship was, and the every-day routine of their marriage.

Still, she wouldn't laugh.

He began to grow weary. How could she hold him off for so long? Everyone was ticklish – even a little – to his tickles. It was just like that sword fight they had a couple days earlier. He underestimated her. And he was doing it again. And she would be striking down on him soon.

Too soon.

Loosing his focus, he didn't realize that she was holding a smirk of her own, and had been for a while. When it dawned upon him that she was preparing something, he changed his method.

Always have the upper hand over her.

Never give him the pleasure to see herself retreat.

He was teasing her. Very well. Juvia knew she had to counterattack somehow, and soon. She felt the blood in her mouth, from biting both her lips and tongue. Whatever happened, she would hold on to her laugh. If he had decided to use teasing as his offensive, she would reply going on the same side. Offense using seduction.

And she was going to make it work.

He wouldn't let go of her legs. Worked with her. All she needed to do was make him loose focus for even one second and it would all work out.

She smirked.

Men were vulnerable when it came to her seducing tricks. Oh yes! She was going to make him regret he ever messed with her by making him fall for her.

She rubbed her thighs together, placing her left arm over her face to hide the devilish look she held and moaned. Louder. She bit her lip, emphasizing the effect she had on him.

Now, if only he would look her. She needed to see whether or not this was working, and she needed to evaluate the degree of his vulnerability. He wouldn't. She slightly frowned at that. Did she need to take even bigger measures? Smirking, she moaned again, making sure it was a long and sexy moan. And it worked.

Well, he didn't exactly turned her way, but she saw him gulp.

His hold stiffened.

In one second, she yanked her legs out from under his arm and turned to sit right on his lap. He hadn't even seen her move.

"You are playing a very dangerous game, dear." She whispered seductively under her breath in his ear. One hand held onto his tie, pulling him close. The other, stroking his face gently.

His surprised only lasted for a moment, before he came back to his senses and wrapped his arms around her hips.

"Oh? I'd like to what 'game' this is." He smirked back at her.

Juvia knew that if she hesitated even for one moment, it would be over. Never less, she was still a woman and his low voice sent shrills down her spine. She shifted.

"Doesn't matter. You'll lose anyways."

Their foreheads clashed.

"Will I really?"

Okay. Not part of the plan. On to idea B: offering the victim a sight of what they desire the most.

"Only if you want me let you have the upper hand…"

If it was effective, he didn't show any signs of it. She became perturbed. How could he resist her this far?

"What if I want you to?" He replied huskily.

She could feel his breath against her neck. When he had moved from his original position of facing her to holding the back of her head gently with one hand while the other trailed the shape of her lips, she didn't know.

"You're welcome to try…" She tempted him.

His response was immediate. In one motion he shifted them both, laying her back on the couch, and straddling her. She felt the heat rise to her face. This was not supposed to happen.

She was supposed to have complete control over him, not have the situation bounce back in her face.

"I'd love to." He said as he bent down to chew on her earlobe teasingly.

* * *

><p><strong>Fullbuster Estate, dining room<strong>

Strawberries perfectly aligned on a soft layer of whipped cream.

Her dream was finally coming through.

After the third cake Jellal burned, she took the handles in her own hands. Men weren't to be trusted in a kitchen, unless they were talented chefs, which her ex was not.

Watching it as it sat in the center of the table, waiting to be cut, she felt like she was falling in love all over again.

Such perfection.

Such beauty.

This was the best she had ever made – even if she did say that every time.

"Erza, I seriously hope you will not dump me over a cake."

Concentrating harder on the holy pastry sitting before her, she ignored him. Why was he being an annoying brat? Couldn't he see that she was busy admiring a splendid piece of art?

"Babe, I'm talking. Please detach yourself from layers of flour, eggs and sugar."

Ignore. Ignore. Ignore. Ignore. Ignore. He would eventually stop talking if he knew what was best for him. She reached further toward it. She _needed_ the right timing. It would be all over if she reached to fast, and too painful if she reached too slowly.

"Erza. Watch."

Even though she was – slightly, mind you – interested in what he might possibly have to show her at such a crucial time, he could wait. And if he couldn't, he would just have to deal with it, because the cake came first, damn it.

She was so fixated on the pastry that it was with horrified eyes that she saw her ex bring down the silver knife on the top layer of cream.

Before she could stop him, he anticipated her actions and sliced the cake in two. Perfectly at the center.

"BLASPHEMY!" She raged and would have certainly butchered him on the spot, had he not stuck a strawberry in between her lips.

She went to Heaven and came back.

"Serve me a slice, and hurry about it." She suck on the strawberry, tasting the sweetness of the freshly picked fruit bursting with sugar.

Jellal proceeded to finish cutting the rest of the cake in even slices, before placing one on a white china and handing it to her. She immediately grabbed her spoon and dug in as gracefully as she could.

He watched her eat.

"Say, how about you devour me when you're done with the cake?"

She raised her red eyebrows.

"Don't give me suggestions, Jellal."

He smiled at her.

"Does this mean we're back together?"

She placed her spoon down and sighed. The Knight leaned back into her chair, crossed her arms and inspected her ex. She looked him up and down before settling on one decision.

"I suppose."

It was Jellal's turn to rise to the Heavens above and to descend back.

"Can we have a really sexy make-out session now?" He asked naughtily.

She just blinked, but the corners of her lips arched upward. He was advancing too fast.

"Learn how to cook first." She replied. Checkmate, my dear.

* * *

><p><strong>Magnolia, streets<strong>

"Why did I have to tag along?" He whined.

She rolled her eyes for the hundredth time, giving him _the look_. The kind of look that meant he had two options. He could either shut up now and possibly for the rest of the trip or he could receive her petite knee in between his thighs.

The once proud Thief, renowned for being impossible to catch, was now trailing behind a blue haired woman, one half his height. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and muttered under his breath.

"Damn it all."

She didn't bother to turn around, but she raised an eyebrow at his cursing. His language and diction had slowly improved over the past few days, and she was proud to see that he was progressing. He didn't curse using _fuck _any longer, but rather chose to employ the term _hell_ quite a lot.

Well. He was improving in all the ways at least.

"Contain yourself, we are almost there."

After they heard the exchange between Erza and Jellal, and after Gajeel's misunderstanding was finally cleared, she'd decided it was about time she'd go pay her rent. Cana would never let her get the end of it if she forgot the rent. She just hoped bringing Gajeel along hadn't been the biggest mistake of her life. The Librarian hoped that her innkeeper wouldn't suddenly jump to conclusions like she usually did.

They reached her inn rather fast, and Gajeel kept silent.

He was too busy looking around the area.

So this was were his bookworm lived. He had to admit, it was a pretty rundown area. Made him think of his old place. He hoped he hadn't unintentionally left something valuable there. Not that it would be hard to sneak back in, but if the Royal Army had seized anything of his, he would end up in jail for sure.

"Oh great, just my luck, she's drunk again." Levy snapped.

Gajeel raised an eyebrow. He didn't know his bookworm could lose her cool like that. Truthfully, it was weird. She was supposed to be calm and composed all the time, and only get frustrated at him. He didn't like it, that there was someone else who made her mad.

"Hand me that bucket of water, Gajeel please." She told him.

Intrigued, he did as he was told, grabbing the recipient, and handing it to his companion. He took a step back in shock when he saw her dump the watery contents over the other side of the counter.

Someone awoke with a gasp.

"WHO THE-" The woman – it was one—took one look at Levy before she jumped over the counter and grabbed the petite woman by the collar. His bookworm had no reactions whatsoever. He had to give her credit for that.

"LEVYYYY!" She screamed in the Librarian's face.

Gajeel figured it was his cue. He gently tapped the woman on the shoulder and she turned toward him. He handed her the money Levy had told him to keep on himself during their travel (she was petite, and most likely couldn't defend herself if attacked).

"This Shrimp's rent." He told the woman seeing her confused features.

Cana blinked several times, took the money and pocketed it. Then she dropped Levy gently and looked back and forth between the two. Back and forth. Back and forth. Suddenly she started smiling like mad.

"My little Lev' found herself a man~!" She sang.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi everyone! Hey look I wrote a 'sorta naughty chapter'! I don't think I'm going to write something hotter than that. Or maybe, but I won't go into details. Guys, you don't know how awkward it feels to type this and to look behind my shoulder every two minutes to make sure that my dad wasn't going to walk in on me writing Juvia and Gray's exchange. Oh man. Okay, other than that, I wanted to answer a reviewer's question, that might interest some other people as well. I've been asked if real magic will be brought in the story, and my answer is no. This is an alternate universe, set in the somewhat Victorian/medieval times, and the characters are NOT mages. As for Happy, you'll see more of him in later chapters, because he is important for the end. I won't say any more than that, but feel free to fantasize! Hope you had a good read, and see you next chapter!**

**PS: Did you guys noticed that I changed the summary? Is it good enough? If anyone has a better suggestion, PM me please!**

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review for More Chapters!<strong>


	14. Deja Vu

Tales of Magnolia: Chapter 14

* * *

><p><em>"Friends are thieves of time."<em>

**_~Francis Bacon_**

* * *

><p><strong>[Warning: Timeskip of about a day]<strong>

He dived.

She anticipated his movements and pushed away to the left, barely missing the tip of his sword. With a grunt, he flipped over and picked himself up. She wouldn't allow him even one minute of rest. She went for his head, but he blocked her at the last minute, catching her by surprise.

Now he would have the upper hand.

Realizing her mistake, she jumped back with a gasp, as his sword came down crashing on hers with extreme force. With a twist of her wrist she deviated the hit and stepped to the left.

He followed her path, both tracing an invisible circle along the pavement. He made the first move by attacking her straight forward. She jumped to the side, threw her sword in the air, cart wheeled past him and caught the weapon again. He turned briefly and lounged for her legs. She jumped up and he prepared for a hit coming from the sky by defending his head with his sword and bending back slightly so that if she were to hit him, he would have the upper advantage with his strength.

She snarled, coming up with a new way of attacking him.

Using her feet, she swept at his legs, destabilizing him. He didn't have time to realize what was happening. As he felt himself fall backward, his instincts forced him to reach out, to grab anything to prevent his fall.

It happened to be her forearm.

With a shriek she got pulled along with him. A loud splash was heard.

"Damn it, will you get rid of that fountain already!" Juvia yelled at her husband.

He got out of the fountain and stripped of his soaked clothes.

"Oh no you don't," She added as he was about to take off his undergarments.

He looked at her confusedly.

She glared back. " Don't you dare walk around the house naked again."

"True, we don't all wanna see your thing y'know?" A voice added.

Gajeel Redfox sat on the front steps of the mansion, his official seat as the referee who had to prevent Juvia and Gray from 'accidentally' killing each other during one of their many 'practices'.

"Geez you guys are so demanding. And what's up with my house becoming this sort of hotel where you can stay for free?" He replied, making sure his underpants didn't come off _accidentally_.

"Well, excuse me but now that I am married to you, I don't intend to let go of your fortune just yet." The Dancer said.

"Oh, so you were after the gold after all…" Gray glared back at her.

She shrugged but sent him a death glare. She wasn't after his money, and he knew it. She wasn't really after anything. She just wanted to get out of this marriage as soon as she could and never see the man again… Well, not exactly.

True she really hated him, but that wasn't all the time.

True he was an annoying douchebag at some points, but she was bitchy sometimes too.

When she thought of it, they were actually pretty suitable for each other.

Juvia grimaced. This wasn't good. Falling for him was not part of the plan. She really didn't need to deal with a one sided love too.

"I'm going-" She started.

"- No one is leaving this place until you explain to me what happened at that party, Gray, Juvia." Erza promptly cut in.

Both of them gulped.

"W-well, I'll let Gray explain…" Juvia whispered.

Erza turned toward him. Her glare sent shivers down his spine, and he swallowed with difficulty.

"Ah. So you are the responsible one."

That wasn't true. He sent Juvia a glare. Why in the world did that woman make everything so complicated for him? True, he hadn't really been talkative at the party, and had disappeared after a short while, but that was because Juvia had wanted to talk with him! How was he responsible for Mirajane's younger sister Lisana having walked on them in a compromising pose?

"Well, _we_ sort of got distracted." He said.

Erza raised an eyebrow.

"_Distracted?_ Lisana specifically specified that you were trying to get Juvia pregnant of their couch. Care to explain where the part _try to be as sociable as possible _went?"

The Dancer's jaw dropped and blood rushed to her cheeks. Gray smirked at her reaction.

"Chill, I talked with some people. Bisca and Alzack have invited me to their wedding. And Lyon and Sherry were there." He quickly added, seeing Erza's not amused expression.

She crossed her arms over her metal plate.

"Ah, so you were at least useful. Good, I guess this will have to do for now." She replied, as she made her way back in the house, waiting for Gajeel to move out of her way, which he promptly did.

The Thief stared at the couple, mouth agape much like Juvia's previously. He kept looking between the two incredulously. Action which was starting to seriously creep both Juvia and Gray.

"Um…Gajeel…"

"Redfox. What is it?"

They both said at the same time.

The man looked again between the two, stood up and was about to go back inside before letting his answer out.

"Ya know it's better to have a mother _and _a father if you're getting a kid."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

Lucy dropped the last crate on the ground of the kitchen. She wiped the sweat off her forehead, and breathed heavily. Having lived all her life as a precious porcelain doll, she'd never lifted things this heavy before. Apparently, as long as she was going to live here, she'd have to build some muscles, because carrying twenty three crates of strawberries everyday would be very good exercise.

Natsu had been almost no help at all, because she had realized his weakness for transportation _after_ they had boarded the chariot.

As she placed turned to close the back of the chariot and tell the driver that they were done renting it, a paper flew out. Lucy grabbed it, and slapped her forehead.

"I need to find Gajeel now." She whispered under her breath.

She turned to leave, spotted Natsu coming out of the bathroom and yelled at him to pay the driver.

The hallways in Gray's mansion were really long. And to top it all, a complete maze to a newcomer like Lucy. She was beginning to think that she'd never reach the person she was looking for, much less actually find an exit.

"Damn it." She cursed under her breath.

Lucy didn't like being in a situation she could figure out. Look at this corner. With the weird pot in form of a woman. She was sure she'd passed here before. But then again, this window hadn't had a black frame before, and the carpet wasn't the same.

And it felt like she wasn't in Gray's mansion anymore. After all, maybe somewhere she took a wrong turn and ended up in a secret passageway that connected his mansion and the neighboring one? Lucy shook her head. She read too much books.

"Blondie?"

Lucy snapped out of her thoughts.

There he was, standing before her. Now what? She knew he was a renown Thief and all, but still her request was a bit…too small for him? Lucy took her courage in both hands and asked Gajeel:

"I need you to do a job for me."

At this, he smirked. Well, Gajeel always liked to do jobs. He really enjoyed seeing the faces of the people after they would see the counterfeit documents. And he hadn't done a job in a long time. He was up for this.

Lucy continued.

"Natsu signed us both for a Tournament involving sword fight, when I barely have any experience with said weapon. Could you please remove my name from the submitted paper?" She asked.

She was really hoping he would say yes. And she was also scared out of her mind. The man had like 2 feet more than her, and his towering dark aura was very, very intimidating.

"Is it all?" He asked.

She couldn't help but notice that his smirk had faltered a little. However, she didn't think this would be too hard for him. After all, wasn't he the renown Gajeel?

"Y-yeah…."

"It'll be done by tomorrow. So don't fret Blondie." He gave her a short nod, before putting his hands back in his pockets and walking off.

"WAIT! Can you get me back to the normal part of the house?" She ran after him.

He looked at her, having this sense of déjà vu.

"What's up with ya girls getting lost around here?"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

"Ah! Your Highness, I needed to talk with you." Levy caught up with Natsu.

He observed the petite woman briefly, before breaking into a grin.

"Levy!" He bear-hugged the Librarian who felt her face heat up.

She broke off his embrace, and the Thief suddenly popped in her mind. Hold on, why was she thinking about him? Cana's comment surfaced her. She turned multiple shades of crimson. Was she really falling for such a guy? True, all her life she'd been dreaming about her prince charming who would come sweep her off her feet and carry her away bridal style, but Gajeel was so far away from that mental picture.

Could it be that she had this bad ass side in her after all?

"Levy? Are you alright, your face is all red and weird."

Well, Natsu was no delicate prince either. And anyways, she saw him more as a brother. He was really goofy sometimes, she wondered what would happen if he did eventually get the throne…

"Yeah, I'm okay.. thank you Natsu."

He smiled widely.

"No problem! Oh by the way, do you want to participate in a Tournament with me and Lucy?"

Levy's mind went blank. Hold up. _He_ was going to participate in a Tournament. _Him_ as in the _supposedly _exiled Prince? And of all people with _Lucy_? What in the world was going on? As far as she knew, Lucy had no skill whatsoever with a sword and her hands were much too delicate to hold a heavy weapon. Plus, Natsu couldn't show in public _at all_.

"Come again?"

She turned around, but he seemed to have disappeared.

From afar, she could hear him yelling.

"I'LL GO SIGN YOU UP TOO!"

She paled. She couldn't even shoot an arrow. Her, a Librarian. Never having touched a single weapon, except a knife in her entire life. How was she going to participate without getting killed?

Only one thought came up to her.

She needed to find Gajeel.

* * *

><p><strong>And yet in another part of the Mansion<strong>

They sat across from each other, Jellal their new guardian to prevent them from murdering each other when Gajeel wasn't looking. He felt oh so very awkward. From his point of view, they didn't want to kill each other. It looked more like they wanted to kick him out and start sucking face heavily.

He was about to break the silence when Gray spoke up first, never leaving Juvia's eyes.

"You owe me."

On second thought, he was going to watch where the exchange between the two took them. Nothing was ever boring between these two newlyweds.

She looked at him incredulously.

"I-what?"

He crossed his legs and leaned back.

"You owe me. Once for the foot massage," Jellal raised an eyebrow, should he try that on Erza? "And twice, for covering up for us in front of Scarlet."

Juvia smiled. A true smile. She also crossed her legs and defied Gray with a stare.

"Oh? And how should I repay you? Would you like to have a second round at 'trying to get me pregnant'?" She air-quoted.

He chuckled.

"No, but that is indeed a suggestive offer. Instead I want you to start calling me Gray-sama."

~_from Tales of Magnolia: Chapter 14_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Pizza+ _Another way to die_ song+ fan+ tumblr+ silence= this. Hope you guys liked it, though I published it later than I usually do.. Here, I felt like using Gajeel a lot, so he's like… the main character for this chapter I guess. Without forgetting Gray and Juvia and their kinkiness. Ah! I love those two… Anyways, what's up with the tournament? How will all of the participants deal with what Natsu did? How can he show up and not reveal his true identity? Find out in the next chapter!**

**PS: Thank you everyone! We've reached 100 reviews! *squeal***

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review for More Chpaters!<strong>


	15. The Assassin's mission

Tales of Magnolia : Chapter 15

**EDIT: A poll has been posted on my profile, because I'd like your opinion on whether or not Juvia should call Gray 'Gray-sama'. **

* * *

><p>"<em>While we are sleeping, two-thirds of the world is planning to do us in."<em>

_**~Dean Rusk**_

* * *

><p>If there was one thing Gajeel didn't like, it was idiots running around doing whatever they pleased. Natsu Dragneel to be precise. The very person he had a urge to beat up senselessly, all for the reason that the Prince had signed up his perfectly innocent bookworm for a live bloodbath. Really. If Natsu eventually ended up becoming King, Gajeel would surely get the hell out of Magnolia.<p>

As he walked past the gorgeous and immense columns that bordered Magnolia's temple, he thought about Levy.

As it seemed, she was in his mind a lot lately. The Thief didn't know what exactly his feelings for her were, but he was smart enough to realize that something peculiar about the petite Librarian made him attracted to her.

Him. The very man who'd sworn he could never date, much less fall in love with anyone. He was much too strong. He relied on himself only. He was an independent man did not want to have to rely on others, much less be relied on.

Plus, adding to all his problems in the past, there was no one who would like him. No one could cope with his personality.

He stuffed his hands further down his pockets. This was so unfair. How come people like Gray and Loke got all the attention, even Natsu. As dumb as he was, the Prince was still hot stuff walking around. Gajeel would have liked to be attractive.

Of course, not too much because he saw and realized the problems that caused on Gray, but still if people could know him as the sexy dark Thief who went around and messed up noblemen's check receipts just for fun, he sure would have a hell more of the female population in the little group that constituted his admirers.

Yeah.. if he could be one of those…what did Levy call them? Those mysterious heroes no one seemed to know a thing about, but yet for whom all the girls would swoon upon. And the thing was, he knew exactly what his perfect image would be like.

He pressed on, wanting to reach the estate as soon as possible, partly because he was done with what Levy and Lucy wanted him to do, and because he wanted to _draw_. And _write_. Because lately Levy had so much influence on him, that he was starting to fantasize about himself being a hero of justice, and because he wanted to write about himself and all his exploits. Because it built up his confidence as he did so and because if he was his ideal self, Levy wouldn't hesitate to love him back.

Hold on. Was that what the feeling was?

Did he just fall in love with Levy MacGarden?

* * *

><p><strong>Dining Room, Fullbuster Mansion<strong>

Lucy was getting a growing headache.

She was not the only one. Erza, sitting on the edge of the couch Lucy had made herself comfortable in, felt sore and rubbed her eyes. The Knight sighed and leaned back in the sofa. This was impossible. He was impossible.

Out of all the things he might have done, this was just _it._

Could that stupidhead of a Prince just sit down on his ass and let others teach some common sense in his brain?

Natsu felt very proud of what he'd done. Naturally. He kept boasting around that he was going to win, and maybe let Lucy have a chance at beating him so that they could share the prize. And everyone was going to see how strong he was, and everyone would be scared shitless just to see him pass by, and everyone would respect him for his strength, and then finally he might learn where the heck his father disappeared off to.

"I'm telling you, Luce, Erza. I'll win this thing 'cause I'm the strongest of them all, and because all those little bugs don't stand a chance against me."

Lucy rubbed her temples.

"As you've been saying for the hundredth time, and as I've replied before-"

Erza interrupted.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE EXILED!" She shouted at Natsu.

He shuddered for an instant before resuming his process of boasting around. Lucy closed her eyes, knowing what was coming next.

"Three, two, one…" She counted down, and placed her hands over her ears, firmly blocking any sound from reaching her.

Erza stood up in one movement and grabbed Natsu's collar.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL, YOU WILL DO AS YOU ARE TOLD SO FAR AS YOUR THRONE IS UPHELD!" She yelled in his ear.

He looked at her confusedly.

"Erza? Why are you mad? You want to fight me? Bring it on! I'm all fired up!"

She twisted his arm backward.

"You listen to me this instant or surely loose your only arm capable of holding a sword."

She saw the satisfying gulp he made. Slowly she led him towards the couch where an astonished Lucy moved to make place for them.

"Very well. You will now proceed to listen and only listen to what Lucy and I have to tell you. You will not speak another word, you will not interrupt."

The Prince nodded and gave Lucy a short, scared glance.

Erza coughed once.

"First of all, let me explain the meaning of exile to you. It means that you are officially banned from walking around Magnolia much less in the castle. It means anyone seeing you wandering around the area is obligated by law to turn you in."

At this, Natsu raised his hand. Sighing, Erza let him speak. «Yes?"

"Then how come you haven't turned me in? None of you, Gray, Jellal, Juvia, Luce, Levy even Gajeel and Jellal!"

Erza face palmed and let Lucy answer that one.

"Because we're your allies! Because we're on your side! Because we want to help you Natsu!"

He looked at her. Her face was pale. He could feel a weird emotion coming from her. She smiled weakly. What was going on?

Erza nodded, and proceeded to explain to Natsu what exactly was going on in Gray's mansion, why they all were gathered here, what their common goal was, careful not to reveal too much because who knew what Natsu could tell random strangers.

Lucy was left to think alone.

How could she not have realized it. It was so obvious. She was practically feeling as clueless as a newborn for not realizing that the man sitting next to her was the one she was previously supposed to marry. Dragneel. This should have been her clue. The pink hair, his complete and utter admiration for everything when they'd gone shopping. The Prince who'd been known for never leaving the castle, never stepping in one of the streets of the city he was to rule.

And what did that make her? As soon as their plan was put in action, if they succeeded, Natsu would return to the throne, his rightful place. He would become King. What would that make her? She was still a runaway, a nobody among the crowd, a poor girl within the Palace. She'd never be able to see him again. She didn't want that. She didn't want to loose Natsu. She never wanted to separate from him and return to her old life. But as their plan was put in motion, she would eventually get discovered. So then, what choice did have?

* * *

><p><strong>Fullbuster Mansion, Library<strong>

Where those pictures? And that long black hair and this fierce, almost wild look … was this _Gajeel_?

Levy flipped the page. There he was again, with shorter hair this time, less metal on his face, a slightly softer look. Covered with bruises. A younger version of him. She stared at the album in astonishment. Was this really _real_? Was she really looking at pictures of Gajeel when he had been _younger_?

Gray leaning on the bookcase, casting a shadow over the page, she raised her eyes to meet his. Her mouth hung slightly apart. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"I thought you might be interested to know that he wasn't always that _gloomy_ before." The nobleman said.

She forced herself to stand up. She pried her fingers from the surface of the album.

"What happened to him?" She finally let out.

She was curious. And incredibly saddened. Whatever had gone through Gajeel had gone wrong. How did he turn that way, why did he change?

"Jose happened."

Meeting her confused eyes, he explained.

"A nasty guy. He was supposed to be his tutor or something. Turns out, he was involved in slave trade, owed enormous debts and was held responsible for the murder of five women. He took his anger out on Gajeel. Taught him his ways. Did a bunch of stuff. Messed him up."

She could feel the water rising in her eyelids. This was her Gajeel's history? Her student's past? The man she was slightly falling for? Her tears ran down her face. No. How could he have suffered that?

Gray scratched his head.

"I probably should have kept that to myself."

She shook her head in disapproval.

"No! No, thank you for telling me. I feel that I can understand him better now…" She whimpered.

Gray looked away.

"Yeah well, I know it's not the prettiest childhood he could have had, but…well…"

Levy nodded.

"I know."

He looked out the huge glass panels at the other side of the room.

"Well, it's history now. Let's just move on, I have a request."

Levy looked at him, sadness still evident on her face, but slightly puzzled at what Gray might have to ask of her.

"You kept birth records right?"

She nodded.

"Can you tell me what you know about Juvia?"

* * *

><p><strong>Bedroom, Fullbuster Mansion<strong>

She stared at the man she'd threatened to castrate.

He stared back at her, though slightly more uncomfortable.

Her eyes were hard, her lips in a scowl. She wasn't the graceful dancer he knew. She was a wild animal that would bite him if he took a step closer to her.

"What do you want!" She snapped.

He twitched at her tone. Choosing an armchair to settle in, he made himself comfortable.

"You're a mess." He pointed to her.

She laughed maniacally.

"Of course I am. What do you think? I will fucking murder him the second he enters my field of vision!" She yelled back.

Well. The woman had wits. That's what he needed her to have if he was going trough with what the letter he'd received earlier indicated.

"You look like you could use some action…" He started, wishing that it would catch her attention.

When it failed, he tried something else.

"Some thrill…"

She snapped toward him. Curiosity evident in her eyes, and obvious the fact that she wanted to hide it from him.

He continued.

"You'd get to beat up some people…"

That was it. She was fully centered on him now. He had her full attention, and the intensity of her stare made him slightly uneasy.

"Spit. It. Out."

Well now she was ready for it. And he knew she wouldn't refuse. She needed to get it out of her system.

"I have a mission. Will you come with me and assassinate someone?" He asked.

Her eyes flashed. Fury burning brightly.

"Who?"

He smiled. She was in.

"Duke Heartfilia."

~from Tales of Magnolia: Chapter 15

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's a rather eerie end. The last two parts give me thrills at the action that's coming next. I'm leaving you guys hanging for one more week before I fully reveal to you what is going to happen, and before we start to reach closer and closer to our climax. You won't believe the spurge of ideas I got from a mere English lesson and listening to ATLA soundtrack. I'm thanking you for all your reviews, as I finish typing the last few words, fold my last paper crane before I head out to see _the Avengers_ one more time with my friends! I dedicate this chapter to Emily, since it was her birthday this week! See you next Friday!**

**PS: I know some of you guys have questions, or are confused about something. I know some chapters aren't very clear, so feel free to leave a comment, drop a review or even PM me for some explanation!**

**Please Review for more Chapters!**


	16. The Fighting Tournament

Tales of Magnolia: Chapter 16

* * *

><p><em>"The end justifies the mean"<em>

_**~Niccolo Machiavelli**_

* * *

><p>Gray walked through the dim hallways of the fighters area. The air was damp with humidity, and the stone walls were covered with rotting moss. He didn't like being here, and didn't like the fact that the audience – who was sitting on perfectly sanitary benches – had no knowledge of what was happening behind the scenes. He cursed again at the idiotic exiled Prince for getting him involved in all of this.<p>

Stupid Natsu for having put his real name on the registration papers.

Stupid Erza for deciding that Gray should take Natsu's place since the prince couldn't be seen in public.

Stupid world for making his life an atrocious hell.

His armor was heavy. The metal felt foreign against his chest. One of the requirements. Gray would have been totally fine with fighting without one. Even bare-chested. He silently growled.

The audience cheered again.

He was getting agitated.

Couldn't he just go out there and fight already? He wanted to get this over with as soon as he could! From above, screams could be heard. Gray did not know who he would have to face, but he was pretty confident in his skills.

Except here, the last ten participants that went up, came down with gashing wounds. So the first contestant was still up. And he was a fighter. Gray felt himself smirk. That might be the only interesting thing in today's fight.

He could feel the thrill up there.

Maybe this competition wasn't going to be so bad. Plus, it could add to his newly formed 'image' if he won. Yes, definitely. That would be the goal he aimed for. And Gray knew he was stronger when he had a particular goal in mind.

Down the stairs came noises of panting. Someone stumbled and had to reach to the wall to keep their balance. An armor could be heard clanking against the stony walls. If his predictions were right, that would have been the overly confident man who had previously boasted about winning as he went up the same steps to the arena. Gray knew it was his turn to go. He cast one last glance at the gloomy underground and started climbing the stairs, ignoring the poor beaten up man as he passed by him.

The light was blinding.

And Gray knew this was an advantage for his adversary. With him being half blind, he would not be able to completely see where his opponent stepped. His counterattacks would be clumsy. Gray clenched his teeth. A bribe. Of course. How could he not have seen this coming? The referee had obviously been paid to let Gray's adversary fight first, against one of the weaker participants, so that the man could get used to the light, while the others sat in the darkness.

He finally stepped outside, just as someone said his name. Well, more exactly Natsu's name. Gray grimaced.

"It's Gray Fullbuster." He said coolly to the ref.

The other man just gave him a nasty look, and a sideways grin. But Gray already knew that money was at the source of it all, and knew that he would have to rely on other tactics than his vision to defeat his opponent.

Speaking of his opponent. He had yet to see who it was. As he turned around, he could see rows of people on either sides of him, and up front, the Chancellor's newly appointed General of the Knight Army. Fullbuster smirked. Why would the Royals bother sending someone 'to make sure everyone had a fair chance, and the rules were not broken', when the referee had been paid off?

Apparently, his opponent had already won the crowd's hearts. Squeals, screams, bets, promises. He could hear them all. Gray knew he would have to tune them off to be able to rely on his hearing.

But then he saw his adversary. From the back, actually. It didn't matter, because he would recognize that hair anywhere. Lyon Bastia.

His half brother.

The one with whom he had a never ending rivalry.

Gray was shocked, but he contained himself. He would not give Lyon the pleasure of seeing him surprised. The man took a deep breath, and through his brain, ran numerous replies to his half-brother's possible taunts.

Then he put on his trademark smirk.

"Brother."

Lyon stopped waving. He turned around in one motion, frozen with stupor. Gray's smirk then became truly real. The white haired noble composed himself. He strolled towards Gray casually.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Gray Fullbuster. My dear, _dear_, younger brother."

Gray looked around before focusing his eyes on Lyon.

"Tell me, when did you get an army of fan-girls? Did Sherry agree on that?"

He could feel Lyon's stare getting harsher. Was this a battle of words? Gray did not know. But whatever it was, it would determine who the winner of the entire tournament was. Fullbuster or Bastia, that was the question.

* * *

><p><strong>Knight Tournament, Stands.<strong>

Lucy didn't get what was going on. In fact, she didn't get one thing at all. Well, maybe one thing. It was that if Gray was going to fight against this guy, he had to be strong as hell. Lucy had seen Lyon fight for the past hour. And the man was no laughing stock.

Had someone seen how good of a fighter Lyon was, and how he could last battle after battle, Lucy figured they would most likely retreat at first sight. But well, Gray seemed pretty… confident. And she found that she didn't like his cocky attitude. Men playing with their lives. Lucy found it absurd.

All of a sudden, Levy squealed.

Lucy turned to the blunette sitting next to her, almost jumping in surprise.

"What in the wo-"

"It's THE battle! Lucy, it's THE battle!" Levy started shaking her, almost crying of joy.

The blonde had absolutely no idea what was going on. And frankly, if Levy was going to react like that, she didn't know if her friend was sane anymore.

"Yeah…about that, I don't get it." She told Levy.

Response to which the petite woman gave her a blank stare. A stare that quite lasted a few minutes, and could have lasted longer had Lucy not broken the silence.

"Care to explain?"

Levy composed herself, slapped her rosy cheeks and wet her lips. She took one last glance at the verbal fight going on between the two half-brothers and turned to Lucy.

"Lyon Bastia. Gray Fullbuster. They don't have the same last name, but they're half-brothers. All of Magnolia knows of their rivalry. Ever since they crossed paths, their entire lives have been devoted to surpassing one another. And it's going to happen…today! Lucy can you believe it? Can you! Can you?"

Ah. So it was back to shaking her senselessly.

Gajeel's little bookworm had more in her upper arms than she would have given her credit for. Her head felt dizzy, and the overwhelming pressure of the crowd did not help in that category.

At some point, Levy must have sensed it, because the emotion show displaying on her face abruptly changed to worry.

"Are you feeling alright Lucy?"

Lucy waved her off. She knew that Levy didn't want to miss one part of the fight, and frankly the blonde thought that her headache would just go away. Big mistake.

"Nah, I'll be fine." She replied weakly.

Levy wasn't dumb. She knew something was off, and choosing between her friend and the ultimate fight of the century, Lucy came first. She stood up, grabbed her friend's hand and directed her towards the stairwell.

"C'mon, let's make a trip to the ladies room."

Lucy didn't try to shake her off. Neither did she complain or mention that Levy was going to miss her game. The dizziness felt even weirder than before. Now, instead of being a mere headache, the thing came to her in waves. One point, she would be hit, like getting a very harsh blow on the head, the other she felt like puking her entire lunch. And it wouldn't stop there.

The stairs were pure torture.

Each time Lucy took a step downwards, her leg muscles shouted in pain, but when Levy checked, nothing apparent was wrong. The blonde had to use the bar attached to the wall for help, and she felt totally helpless.

Why in the world did she have to wear heels today?

When she finally made it downstairs, Levy was there, giving her a hand.

"You're really pale Lucy, and your lips are kinda blue. Did you eat something bad?"

Lucy shook her head. The only thing she'd eaten was Erza's full three-course strawberry lunch. Which had still a hard time getting digested.

Levy thought for a minute. There wasn't a lot of things that could cause the symptoms Lucy was having. The Librarian had done her homework on sicknesses long time ago. There was no possible drug and/or food capable of doing this to her friend unless it was a drink. And there was no possible way a strawberry milkshake could have done that to her. Even if it was made by Jellal.

"Did you get anything to drink while we were here?" She asked.

Lucy pondered.

"Yeah, at the food stand. Natsu told me to get him a grape juice, and this guy was selling it. He also had these samples thingies."

All of a sudden, Levy was alert. She'd come here before; food stalls where not allowed. Lucy had been tricked and it might very well had been poison in those samples.

"Lucy, what did he-"

She felt something slice through her chest, from the back. Levy heard a gasp, probably from Lucy. She couldn't really tell, her vision was getting blurry, and she could feel the metallic sent of her blood spurring in her mouth and lungs. Was this how she was going to die? And what would happen to Lucy, who was probably already poisoned to the very core of her body? She fell down, heard footsteps coming her way. Through her half closed eyelids, she peered at a man maybe thrice her age. He wore fine silk clothing, and a golden sword hung from his waist. In her last moments before loosing consciousness, Levy struggle to stay awake. She needed to get as much information about these people as possible. That was, in case she didn't die.

"My dear daughter, let's pretend you never left the Heartfilia estate, hum?"

Now she was sure she was hallucinating.

* * *

><p><strong>Heartfilia Mansion, courtyard<strong>

"Jellal, there's nothing there. Only guards."

"No. In fact, I'm quite sure there's a trap hidden underneath that statue."

He layed the blueprints of the gigantic mansion on the paved floor. She looked slightly surprised, did he have them all this time?

"How are we going to get in? It's literally impossible!"

He hushed her fast. The reason he hated novices were because they asked too many questions. Couldn't the girl just keep quiet and obey?

"Stay quiet Juvia. We'll get in to his chambers if we take this path. That's where he'll be, knowing his workroom is to the right," He pointed at a spot, "here."

She rolled her eyes. Sure she was still in the mod for some action and thrill, but come on. Even an idiot like Natsu would know it was pure suicide to rush in the middle of a thousand guards all armed with multiple weapons in order to 'kill' someone.

"But I don't think-"

"Ah! There it is."

From his pocket he took out a small translucent ball. She looked at him quizzically and he smirked.

"Enjoy the show."

He threw the little devices across the pavement, where it rolled to the feet of one guard. Then, as the curious man went down to pick it up, music started playing from the other weird looking devices Jellal had previously dispersed across the courtyard. The present guards looked around, and held on fast to their lances, frowning.

Her companion seemed to be counting down something on his fingers. She stare, not because all of this mission was getting weirder by the second, but because something was going to happen at the end of that countdown, and frankly, she didn't think she wanted to know.

"Boom." He whispered.

And the translucent ball exploded.

Leaving a courtyard completely filled with…scarlet smoke. As they ran past troops of blinded guards, Juvia stared at the man running ahead of her. It was not until they had reached the statue, and that he had in fact found the opening he had been looking for that she dared ask.

"What's up with the color?"

He turned around.

"Hum? Oh. That."

Exasperated, she pressed on.

"Yes, that. What's up with it?"

He picked the lock that had been hidden behind a stone.

"Ha. You know… it reminds me of my Erza. When I'm working, that is."

She rolled her eyes again. Men.

They slipped through the tunnel, forced to bend down by the short height of the ceiling. He reminded her of their plan, as to when they would face their target. She shook her head, silent agreement settling in their eyes. It was only moments away now. Moments away from when she'd be able to release her anger on someone else than her husband.

According to Jellal, the man really deserved to be killed. She just hoped he didn't have any family that would possibly mourn him. She knew the feeling of losing someone dear, but as her mentor for the day had précised, the end justifies the mean.

And so, they were both astonished when it turned out that Duke Heartfilia was nowhere in the mansion.

_~from Tales of Magnolia: Chapter 16_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First of all, big apology for not updating yesterday and only late today. Second, I apologize by bringing you a chapter filled with action, and some foreshadowing for the future chapters to come. Guess what guys? Tales of Magnolia HAS officially an end! It'll be around chapters 20-25, I don't quite know yet. It'll depend on how fast paced my action will be, or if it'll be slow and tempting. I'd like you to tell me your opinion on that matter. Speaking of opinion, many of you have been asking for new characters to show up, such as Mystogan or others. My answer is indefinite. I'm not sure if I'll use them or not (kinda like I did for Mira). And finally, please remember to vote for the poll on my profile, I need to know what to do about Gray and Juvia.**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Please review for more Chapters!<strong>


	17. The Duchess up the Tower

Tales of Magnolia : Chapter 17

* * *

><p>"<em>I could get used to a view like this…Yep, I'm used to it. Guy, I want a castle.<em>

_**~Flynn Rider (Tangled)**_

* * *

><p>She awoke in a bed made entirely of satin. The first thought she had was a wonder to when exactly she had lost consciousness, but before she could come up with an answer, she was throwing up on the silk carpet by the bed. When she touched her head, she smiled. Remnants of the amazing life she had lived for these past few days came back to her. But eventually, it would grow back. She shook her head. Even if her blond hair grew back to the length it was before, she would cut it. It didn't matter if her dad scolded or beat her up for it. After all, she was at his mercy once again.<p>

Someone came in, a servant looking a little older than she was, with pink hair. She was immediately reminded of Natsu, the man who had been her first male friend.

The food was on a silver tray, but she wouldn't touch it.

Instead, she grabbed the hand of the servant girl with pink hair and held her back.

"Yes Princess?" The pinkette pronounced.

Lucy felt weak. But she was desperate for some human presence. She knew her father wasn't going to allow visitors. He himself wouldn't be coming to see her often. Her room would be locked, night and day, only opened for the servants bringing her meals.

"What is your name?" She whispered, because the poison had made her lose her voice and it still was not quite back yet.

"Virgo, Princess."

She let her go then, because she could call back for her, but also because she threw up again. The maid helped her to the bathroom, where she undertook the task of showering Lucy. Then, while the Duchess sat on her toilet seat, Virgo painted her nails in a soft baby pink color. She attempted to arrange Lucy's hair, but only received a firm disapproval from the latter.

When she started to put make-up on her, the maid had to threaten Lucy not to cry. Because the blonde had lost the twinkle in her eye, and would turn into the Niagara Falls at the slightest realization of what she had become.

She knew she was in a tower.

It was obvious, otherwise she would have heard the pacing of the guards. She also knew she was far away from the main house, where her father lived. Maybe even at the very end of the backyard. But she also knew that security was tight in on her. And that her escape this time, would not happen. In truth, Lucy Heartfilia was not even thinking of escaping. She had lost all hope to do so.

Virgo only prepared her. Because Lucy knew her father was coming, she revised her act again and again. He wouldn't let her leave anymore. But that did not mean that she would comply to his orders.

She would not marry the Chancellor's son.

Even if she had to appear crazy for that to happen.

The first day her father came, she pretended not to see him.

"My dear daughter," He had said, "It is so good to have you where you belong."

It was then that Lucy had felt true despair.

Because while before her father was not paying attention to her, he was still nice. Now, he only regarded her as a mean to the end he desired. Not caring one bit if Lucy's choice was different.

And he had said _where you belong_ which meant that even the Heartfilia home was not going to welcome its young mistress back anytime soon.

He had gotten very angry with her, on the first day. He had grabbed her by the arms, and held on to her hard, but she still wouldn't see him, nor hear him. She looked through his face, pretending to see the armchair behind.

He had left and she had gone to sleep.

Sleep was beginning to become her second best friend, after Virgo. The maid and her sometimes played games of chess together, sometimes even, Virgo brought her books to read.

Those where Lucy's favorite times.

Even though her library was limited, Lucy still enjoyed the common books. These times where the ones when she was found laughing or even talking out loud.

Then one day, Lucy had an idea.

She couldn't just keep holding on to her silence like that. She was reading a book about a ghost wanting revenge, and figured that if she was going to start talking, and appear crazy at the same time, she might as well pretend that there were spirits around.

Her dad was stupefied when he found her having tea, and in the middle of a serious conversation with a empty chair. When he had tried to interrupt, she had shushed him violently. He came less and less, then. And Lucy was happy for that.

Weeks passed. She didn't count the hours anymore. She knew the Magnolia Annual Ball was coming soon, and that Levy would be going… but wait, that was if Levy was still alive. The blonde hoped with all her might that her friend was. If not…

Then one night, she heard a voice coming from down the tower.

"Lucy!" A hurried whisper.

She kept her eyes open, eyeing the ceiling.

"Lucy!"

She got out of bed, surveyed her room for any intruders.

"LU-"

"Idiot! Don't yell!"

She was shocked. She knew she would recognize those voices anywhere. She hurried to the window, where she pulled the latchet up as fast as she could and threw open the glass barrier. Then she looked down.

And down where Natsu and Erza.

* * *

><p><strong>1 month earlier<strong>

She couldn't breathe.

She was suffocating and it was painful. And someone was shouting next to her. And she wanted to slap the idiot because he was so near, and she was losing consciousness really fast, and he wouldn't shut up and realize it. Also, she was getting a headache.

"SHRIMP! DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!"

Ah, screw him and his language.

"YOU WILL NOT, YOU GET THAT! I WILL NOT LET YOU DIE ON ME LIKE THAT!"

Well, too bad for you idiot, she was going to if you did not fucking snap out of it already!

"Gajeel, stand back." A voice ordered.

The crazy man backed away from her body and begun to kick and punch the wall as a distraction. Meanwhile, Erza worked on identifying any wound on Levy. Finding the area where the sword had pierced Levy's skin, and where most of the blood was coming out, she performed the first hand surgery she'd learned while working as a guard. _Every life counts_, she had been taught, _if you can save one, don't even hesitate_. Luckily enough, Levy's heart had been spared. Her lungs where badly pierced, but her spine was fine too. She would not be paralyzed, nor would she die from heart failure. Erza ripped the bottom on her skirt, and proceeded to ball the fabric. But still, it wasn't enough, so she also ripped Gajeel's shirt. Then, pressing the cloth to Levy's wound, she picked the petite woman up, and broke into a sprint before Gajeel could realize what was happening.

She took the blunette to Gray's mansion, knowing the area was much more sanitary. Strangely enough, Juvia and Jellal were gone, but she had to drop off that fact and focus on the patient at hand.

A curious Natsu had come in the room, and vomited on the carpet. The stench of blood was strong but Erza had seen far worse. She ordered Natsu to get Porlyusica, the healer living at the edge of the forest, not far from here. Since he knew the way, he ran as fast as he could, the life of one of his friend in danger adding to his speed.

When they returned later, the older woman immediately started working, leaving an exhausted Erza time to rest. The woman went to take a shower, after ordering Natsu to retrieve Gajeel and Gray, and to hide his hair in the process.

As the water dripped down her back, she couldn't help but wonder where these two crucial people could be at the moment, and the question of what if Jellal was with Juvia. But quickly, thoughts of who could have hurt Levy surfaced, and she proceeded to investigate the matter as she dried her body.

The trio soon arrived after she was finished. Everyone gathered in the living room, while Porlyusica still worked on Levy.

Gajeel was a mess.

Gray was exhausted.

Natsu was confused.

She was pissed as hell.

And someone was going to have to pay for all of that.

* * *

><p><strong>Same day, Heartfilia Mansion<strong>

"I highly suggest not taking the front door."

He accelerated the pace, forcing the poor dancer to hurry even further.

"Nonsense Juvia, why would guests exit the back door."

She struggled to keep up with him, her hands grasping her skirts to prevent from falling.

"Yeah, but we are not guests, considering we just broke into his house trying to kill him." She tried to reason.

He stopped walking then. And she almost ran into him. He gave off a desperate sigh, almost a dramatic one.

"Juvia, Juvia my dear Juvia. I say let's use the front door."

And he continued marching on.

After all, they weren't really under cover anymore, because the rows of guards they were passing were not reacting…

Maybe they assumed that people coming out of the house had every right to do so? They passed countless hallways, and again she tried to desperately keep up with him. She would never have guessed he was that fast of a walker. But then again, men she didn't understand them.

"So you and Erza, huh…" She tried starting the conversation.

He turned to her, and she could see that he was smiling widely.

"Yes, me and Erza. Like you and Gray."

Immediately, her reaction changed to anger.

"Yes, me and him. What about it," she snapped.

"You make a great couple." He whispered in her ear.

Juvia jumped back in surprise. She hadn't seen him move closer to her. But she really felt awkward talking about her and Gray with Jellal of all people. Her love life…was complicated. She still didn't know what she was going to do about the 'Gray-sama' thing. She really hated him for that! Why did she have to ask for a foot massage the other day? She could have done one for herself! Now she was stuck in the middle of a debt. And she owe him.

"Why, yes! I've heard that a lot lately." She replied sarcastically.

Putting his hands in his pockets, Jellal relaxed.

"So…what stage are you guys at? Cause I mean, the other day I heard you were trying to have a kid and stuff… and then you want to kill him? Did he get you pregnant for real?"

She turned scarlet. Of all the things they could have talked about, this just had to end up being the topic of the conversation. Really, what were people thinking! She was a dancer, not a mother! There was no way she was getting pregnant soon! And besides, her and Gray weren't even on _that_ stage.

"Jellal."

The man's attention turned to her, and when she was sure he was fully centered on her, did she continue.

"We haven't even had sex yet."

He blushed a little, but smiled sheepishly.

"Well me and Erza,… that's a different story…" He said.

* * *

><p><strong>About 20 minutes later<strong>

Duke Heartilia led a pleasant life. Things worked his way, business deals ended up good, money was coming in and soon, he would be royalty. As he carried the body of his daughter up the stairs leading to the isolated tower in the back of his gardens, he smiled to himself.

Nothing, no one could get in his way.

He swiftly put Lucy on the bed, and ordered for the youngest servant to come up and prepare her food. Then as he was exiting the place, he made sure to lock the door. As he was walking back, one of his attendant rushed to his side.

"Sir! I have important news!"

Annoyed, the Duke ignored his attendant for a couple of minutes. But the man was still there.

"Sir!"

"Yes, yes what is it?"

The attendant bowed very low. Heartfilia knew enough to figure this wasn't good news. And he disliked bad news.

"Sir! Two people were spotted exiting your mansion, sir. No guard has seen them come in, but an attack had been carried out a couple minutes earlier. A man and a woman sir, with blue hair."

Heartfilia continued walking, but frowned. Now what was this all about?

"Did you hear what they were talking about?" He questioned.

The attendant flushed a deep red.

"Well, you heard me! What were they talking about?"

"Sir… with all due respect…"

The duke stomped his feet on the paved ground in exasperation. Couldn't his stupid attendant spit the thing out already? He needed to get as much information on those two characters as fast as possible. Who knew what they were up to!

"Well, they…were….talking about….procreating and making love."

"In my mansion?" The Duke asked.

The poor attendant who was already about to piss his pants at the icy and serious tone of his master, understood wrongly.

"Yes, sir! With all due respect to you!" He replied.

_~from Tales of Magnolia: Chapter 17_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And I present to you: chapter 17! Hope it made you feel, depressed, anxious, angry, sad, awkward, happy, and all! So I did a little timeskip in the beginning, and this is sort of a filler chapter but things should be going on their ways very soon, especially with the sneak peak at what's going to happen to Lucy that I gave you. Thank you for voting on the poll, Juvia will call Gray, 'Gray-sama' since a vote of 12 won against 7. I want to make everybody happy, so I'll throw some naughty scenes between the two as well. Thank you also for so many wonderful reviews! You guys are awesome!**

**Please Review for More Chapters!**


	18. Full Moon Dreams

Tales of Magnolia : Chapter 18

* * *

><p><em>« Well-behaved women seldom make history. »<em>

_**~Laurel Thatcher Ulrich**_

* * *

><p>She slipped through the darkened hall, silent as a cat. The light filtered through the windows shone on her satin white nightdress. Her scarlet hair red as blood, her skin pale as porcelain, her footsteps were barely audible. Nevertheless, she had a set determination present in her eyes, and a glare that would have sent chills to anyone's back and possibly have them backing away in fear.<p>

If she had worn heels, the clicking sound would have been as loud as drums. But her bare feet barely brushed the cold marble.

When she reached the main staircase, she stopped to think for a mere minute before she sat on the railing, and with a push, let herself slide downwards. Reaching the first floor, she hopped and landing in a crouching position, her hair cascading around her shoulders.

Immediately, she slipped in the shadows.

But there, she hesitated. To the right, the dining room, and further down the kitchens. To the left, the room where the second object of her affection was. She remained there frozen for what seemed like hours, before she finally turned to the right.

A new light shone in her eyes, a less dangerous glare created by the previous hesitation.

Her footsteps seemed more urgent, and louder. But still, the hallway was endless. And she just wanted to reach the end as fast as possible.

It wasn't possible that the mansion was this large. Maybe she was taking too small steps. She broke into a run.

Erza knew that she was fast. Her Knight training had required her to be. In fact, she was one of the fastest females in the kingdom. Her athletic abilities compared to no other. She was even considered stronger than the men in her regiment.

But still, she was not reaching the kitchen. She looked down at her feet, who seemed to be glued to the floor.

And that was when she realized that she had not been running at all, and that all her efforts had been useless. The marble was melting, liquefied, the ground was harder to move on. But she was astonished. Gray had always made sure to have a temperature cool enough so that the ground would never melt.

Erza Scarlet was one of the few who really knew the nickname 'the Ice House' Fullbuster Mansion had gotten. This very nickname had also influenced the one given to Gray as the coldest man in Magnolia.

In fact, all the walls and grounds, stairs, and windows where made out of ice. Some had been covered, like the walls with paper, or the grounds with carpets. Some had been sculpted like the windows. There was no real marble on the floor. Only an imitation made out of ice.

Upon this realization, the moonlight suddenly turned blue.

Wondering what was going on, Erza took a defensive stand, her feet sinking in further in the ground. She clenched her teeth at that and took a look around the walls for any signs of assassins.

That was when she looked up.

And felt the drop of water hitting her face.

The ceiling was melting. And it was falling right on her.

As she was beginning to panic, something else happened. Classical music began to ring through the silent hallway. And cold beads of sweat ran down from her forehead.

She cursed herself for not having worn her armor, much less for having no weapon in hand. And to say that she just had wanted to eat a strawberry…

A light shone at the end of the hallway, and slowly it was coming closer.

With horror, Erza realized that the light was accompanied by footsteps, which sounded like they belonged to a man.

But as a proud Knight, she was not going to run away from a mere fear of silence, music, footsteps and the entire house melting on her.

As the person carrying the light came closer, she could almost identify him. He was of middle age, with broad shoulders and a slump belly. He wore rich clothing that she could almost see.

And then she realized that he was smiling viciously at her.

Now, Erza wasn't a novice in the art of battle. Deciding it was safe to make the first move, the scarlet haired woman leaped. But was pulled back by strong and heavy iron chains.

The stupor on her face became true fear and her eyes doubled it size.

That was when the man bent over to her and whispered something in her ear.

"Erza!"

She awoke with a start. She sighed, relieved it was only a dream.

Jellal was bent over her, worry wrinkling the skin on his forehead. As she sat up, slowly, he helped her. She removed her blankets, soaked with sweat, and jumped in her lover's arms, trembling from the almost reality of her nightmare.

He hugged her tightly, understanding. Jellal had been at her side long enough to know what her nightmares were and why they scared her so much.

"Him again?"

Silently she nodded, still hung to his neck like she was hanging for her life. He brought her closer, in a protective embrace.

_Erza, Tower of Paradise will never get to you as long as I am close. Even if I have to appear as a criminal to have a reason to stay near you._

* * *

><p><strong>Fullbuster Mansion<strong>

Gray was dreaming of her. Again.

Why she was in his mind even during his sleep was a wonder to him, but still he was glad his dreams were of stable nature. He really didn't want to have to wake up blushing like mad because he had dreamt of Juvia in the strangest ways possible.

What was up with that woman?

He had felt a pang of jealousy when she'd come home with Jellal grinning from ear to ear and laughing heartily. He still didn't know whether she was avoiding him or not, but whatever the matter was with her, he felt as if it had something to do with the nickname calling thing. He awkwardly scratched his head, still half-asleep.

Well, maybe he shouldn't have done that.

But then again, she could be a bitch whenever she wanted, and his only way of responding was by being a natural jackass.

Hum.

His room was dark, and the window he had left open filtered some of the moonlight in, making his almost translucent curtains flow softly. He admired the glow of the moon.

Ever since he had been a little kid, he'd always looked up at the moon and stared at it in wonder. And now, even if his childhood was long behind him, there was still a part of him that wondered if one day, somebody would be able to reach it and recover all the wishes people had placed upon the moon.

During the crescent moon, he was reminded of Ur's smile, and he always went out on his balcony to watch it. Often pulling all-nighters along, but he didn't really care. If the memory of his past tutor could be held fresh, he was willing to do anything. But tonight was the full moon. And even if he liked the crescent moon better, this moon was rather pleasing. It was the first full moon since Juvia had come to live in the mansion, he realized. She and Natsu had arrived on the night of the new moon.

Ur had always said the new moon meant rebirth, the start of something new, while she had taken him and Lyon to watch the stars one evening. It was true that ever since Magnolia's renown Dancer had come to his mansion, he had changed.

And not only because he was now married to her.

Sighing, he pulled the covers back, and paused. Not taking his eyes off of the enormous and lucent ball in the sky. He made his way over to the window.

_She_ was there.

Sitting carelessly on the railing, her blue nightdress flowing with the wind in perfect harmony. The uneven strands of her hair flowed as well, and even if she didn't have one of those perfect hairstyles the higher class ladies liked to wear, her rebellious look made her even more striking.

Her hands were spread out on both of her sides, holding her to the railing.

He went over to her, but without disregarding the orb in the night sky, he putt his chin in his hands; his elbows resting on the cold railing.

They stayed silent for a long time.

"I'd like to go to the moon." She whispered after a while.

He gave her a side glance.

"It's true it's beautiful." He said.

She shook her head, some of her hair getting caught behind her ear.

"No. It's pure."

He was puzzled, but directed his stare back to the moon.

"In truth, I hope no one reaches it," She sighed. "Because our world is tainted. If we taint the stars too, what will guide us during the night?"

He smiled softly.

"You're pure."

She stared at him.

"I am not."

"Yes, you are."

She shook her head again.

"I am not."

"Yes-"

"I am tainted. As everyone else is. True I may have a kind heart, but I am still a human being, filled with desire. That is what makes me impure."

"You're saying you wouldn't want to feel any thing- any emotion, just to be able to reach the moon?" He asked astonished.

"It sure is a nice place…" She replied in a whisper, ignoring his statement.

He shrugged. Women were emotional after all.

"Then I'll be your wings."

* * *

><p><strong>Another part of the mansion<strong>

The cards laid before her.

The chessboard was on her right.

Paper and books on the left.

She pushed her glasses up her nose.

Gajeel was sitting on her bed, behind her. The Thief was eyeing her suspiciously. But also he was being devoured by curiosity, and _that_ she could tell.

"What are ya doing again?"

She shushed him, a little more violently than she would have wanted, and started scribbling on her paper immediately. This was important. This was what was going to save the kingdom.

Bending over her, Gajeel saw that she had written his name down. As well as Erza's, Juvia's, Gray's, Natsu's, Lucy's, Jellal's and her own. Then she started pulling pieces out of their socket under the chessboard.

The King.

The Queen.

The Bishops.

The Knights.

The Rooks.

He knew, because contrary to what would have been thought of him, he was able to play chess. But what Levy seemed to be doing wasn't exactly preparing the pieces for a game. Besides, she had not taken the pawns out.

"Let's start with the most obvious one: Natsu." She said, and took the King.

She placed it near his name. Gajeel was confused. Was she turning them into chess pieces? He decided to keep his mouth shut, just in case, so that he would not disturb Levy.

"Lucy." She took the Queen.

"Erza." She took the Knight.

"Gray." She took another Knight.

"Juvia." She took the Bishop.

"Jellal." She took another Bishop.

"And you and me." She said as she placed the Rooks near their names.

Gajeel was astonished. If he had to be a chess piece, he would _not_ be the Rook. Why in the world would he have to be the less important piece out of them, just above the pawns that were assigned to no one!

"Shrimp. What about the pawns?" He questioned.

If he was going to be the lowest of them all, at least somebody or something had to be below him. He was the Thief after all! Not some simple nobody!

"I'm getting there." She replied.

As best as she could, she wrote down more names. Eight more. Mirajane, Lisana and Elfman Strauss, Lyon Bastia, Loke (she did not add a last name), Cana Alberona, Laxus Dreyar, and Makarov (there again, she did not add a last name).

"Who are these people?" He asked.

"The most crucial ones for this plan to work." She replied.

Gajeel Redfox had no idea what she was doing. And again, he had to admit that her world was very different from his. With a sigh, he continued to watch her, eyeing the pawns she placed next to each name.

She played around for a while with the pieces, placing them in various locations on the board, and sometimes adding a playing card underneath, all while scribbling down the meaning of the card.

Meanwhile Gajeel was wondering something. When it finally hit him, he cursed himself for being so stupid.

"Wait. Why are you doing this when you're supposed to be in bed _resting_?" He asked.

He knew Porlyusica worked miracles, but even the old lady had said Levy needed to rest.

She gave him her coldest glare, and there again, she hadn't meant it to be so cold. But Gajeel found her cute anyways, that however, she did not yet know...

"Do you really think I'm going to lay down and wait for Magnolia to be invaded, and then taken over by some foreign alliance?"

_~from Tales of Magnolia: Chapter 18_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi everyone! Thanks for reading the 18th chapter! I wanted to comment on the first two sections, because I knew you guys were going to get confused. I wanted Erza and Jellal and Juvia and Gray to become closer because it is crucial for the next part of the story. The beginning has an eerie, romantic, peaceful part and then we get to Levy. And that's where the questions are going to pop up. What is she doing when she supposed to be almost dying? Remember Porlyusica. She works magic. Levy wasn't stabbed in any vital area, and while she is petite, that doesn't mean she's weak. So bear with me if this might seem almost out of proportions…**

* * *

><p><strong>Please review for more chapters!<strong>


	19. Heartfillia Palace

Tales of Magnolia: Chapter 19

* * *

><p>In one of the many living rooms of Fullbuster mansion, the soft cushioned sofas were occupied by a red haired beauty in armor, a strange man in pajamas with a tattoo on his face, a small woman in a short nightdress from which bandages could be seen, a dark haired man looking pissed and bored at the same time, and a pink haired Prince dozing off in one of the armchairs.<p>

"Is everyone here ?" Levy inquired.

"We're still missing Gray and Juvia." Erza replied.

A common sigh went across the room.

"I swear sometimes, it's like they were meant for each other." Jellal added, and winked at his own girlfriend.

Erza Scarlet gave him a bitter look. She knew he was still aware of her miserable state after her nightmare, and he was making a good joke out of it. She clenched her teeth slightly.

The door burst open.

In came an angry Juvia stomping her feet on the floor and Gray walking behind her, hands in his pockets looking pissed. He groan when the door was detached from the wall.

"Fine what about butterfly?" He asked, rolling his eyes.

"I. AM. NOT. AN. INSECT, GRAY-SAMA!" She yelled.

He covered his ears, but smirked at the end of her sentence.

"Geez, a dove then?"

Juvia grabbed her husband by the end of his collar and pulled him down to her level.

"Do I look like some spoiled princess to you?"

He groaned even more, let his head fall back. Meanwhile, the exchange had been greatly interesting to the other members of the room. They exchanged confused glances. As always, Gray and Juvia's 'talks' were peculiar. Erza was prepared to stand up and break them apart. Thankfully, Natsu had not woken up yet. The Knight didn't her exiled Prince to barge in the newlyweds' argument.

"Well then, you'll be a fairy and that's decided!" Gray finally snapped.

Juvia seemed to consider this for a bit. After a short period of silence, she nodded.

"I guess that can work Gay-sam- I mean Gray-sama."

Gray's knuckles went white. Erza chose that moment to interrupt them.

"Stop acting like children." She told them. "We have an important mission to carry, and NATSU!" She yelled the last part, causing the pink-haired Prince to jerk awake.

He looked around confusedly at everyone in the room, before sitting up slowly. He took one glance through the windows, saw that it was still dark outside and frowned when he realized someone wasn't there.

"Where's Lucy?" He asked.

Silence.

Levy became serious all of a sudden.

"That's what we're here to talk about. She's been abducted." She held her side painfully for a brief moment, and Gajeel moved next to her to support the petite Librarian.

Natsu's cry of outrage resonated throughout the house. He was appalled. Like Gray, his knuckles turned white, and blood slowly prickled out of his hands from the pressure of his nails into the skin of his palm. He shouted for twenty whole minutes. No one said anything else. All had their heads hanging low, not daring to do anything.

When he finally came to, Natsu felt weak. He let himself fall back into the armchair.

"Igneel and now Lucy too? Why do they keep taking people away from me?" He said miserably.

Juvia shifted closer to Gray who put an arm around her shoulder. Levy crossed her arms and looked down, bitting her lips. Gajeel and Jellal both stared at each other, trying to prevent the other from saying something. But Erza's head perked up.

"Who?" She asked.

Natsu looked at her confused.

"Who what?"

The Knight was standing up by then, and her towering attitude was back.

"Who is taking people away from you?" She asked menacingly.

But Natsu was angry.

"TOWER OF PARADISE, THAT'S WHO! You know, the illegal organization who specializes in assassinations, abductions, slave traffic and drugs?"

Erza backed away slightly, a creased appearing on her forehead. Jellal stood up immediately and grasped her hand, clutching it tightly.

"Calm down Erza." He said, in a low voice.

The woman began taking deep breaths, and when her attitude was back to normal, she returned to her previous sitting position, Jellal at her side.

Levy ought to speak. She had been sitting silently for too long now, and she _wanted_ to put the plan in action as soon as possible. She waited until everyone was silent again.

"But Tower of Paradise isn't involved this time Natsu. It's Lucy's own father who abducted her."

All heads turned her way. A series _what?_ And _huh?_ Came before silence was resumed and Levy continued.

"It's been bothering me for a while now, Lucy's last name." She started. Only when she did feel everyone's eyes on her and the gasp some of them release did she pursue.

"Lucy's real name is Duchess Lucy Lalya Heartfillia, daughter of Duke Heartfillia and current to-be-Queen…" She stopped, and looked over to Natsu. "Previously engaged to Prince Natsu Dragneel, son of King Igneel, and currently exiled Prince."

Natsu stood up.

"Lucy and I were supposed to be wed?" He asked, astonished.

Erza clenched her teeth.

"Then we have to get her back, no matter what." She said in a low voice, and everyone silently agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Magnolia, Street, somewhere near Fullbuster Mansion<strong>

Makarov walked with his grandson throughout the night. The short older man held his hands behind his back, while Laxus had his in his pockets and sulked.

"Seriously old man! Why do I need to take _evening walks_ with you!" He stated, more than asked.

But the blonde already knew the answer he was going to be given.

"It is good for the soul."

The older teenager rolled his eyes and continued marching. He hated the fact that he had to be seen walking around like that. It wasn't that he didn't like his grandpa (which he really loved) but he would still prefer drinking with Ever and Bixlow, and maybe Freed if he wasn't _still_ trying to court the lady Mirajane.

"Come on gramps, I mean we have the bar to take care of, so why walk?"

Makarov merely smiled.

"We need to check on them."

Laxus groaned.

"Them, them, them! You talk about them all the time! Don't they have names? Why are they so important! And why do you need to check on them so often!" The blonde inquired.

He grimaced when he said the word unintentionally. The older man still held on to his smile, and his hands never left their original position.

"They will save the kingdom Laxus. And you will too."

The blonde groaned some more.

"Cut the crap, old man! What could a bartender like me possibly do to help a kingdom with more than a million people?" He snapped.

Makarov walked and stopped in front of him, forcing his grandson to stop in his tracks.

"You are no simple bartender Laxus. You're my grandson."

The blonde laughed.

"Yeah, you already told me that one. Don't forget that I'm _his_ son too. With his blood running through my veins, and my heritage from his reputation, there's no way people would want me to help them."

Makarov sighed.

"I know your father hasn't always been _the way he should have been_, but you got to trust me Laxus. You were _meant_ to save Magnolia."

The blonde felt like protesting some more, but the older man silenced him when he turned around abruptly and pulled both his nephew and himself against the wall of a house. As they hid in the darkness, Laxus gave his grandfather the strangest look one could have ever given to someone.

"What are those kids up to now?" Makarov wondered with a hit of worry in his voice.

Seven draped figures were slipping down the street, not making a noise. As they passed by Makarov and Laxus, the blonde could see that one was barefoot, and looked like a woman, although it was hard to tell with the heavy capes they wore, and was holding hands with another draped figure, from which a cold aura emerged. Another figure had strands of pink hair sticking out of the cape, and another one looked smaller than the others. One looked to be walking rather reluctantly, and another followed the steps of the first draped figure as if his or her life depended on it.

It was the first draped figure that intrigued Laxus the most. The figure's footsteps looked and sounded militaristic, and armor clunking against other armor was heard.

As he watched them pass, he forgot to notice the smile on his grandfather's lips and the way he murmured:

"Good evening, Erza, Jellal, Gajeel, Levy, Natsu, Gray and Juvia."

* * *

><p><strong>Heartfillia PalaceMansion**

The guards standing outside the back door of the palace had a hard time staying awake. It was well past midnight, and no sign of infraction had been seen since the two strange individuals had been seen exiting the palace.

"I'm gonna nap okay? Stay here and watch." The older guard told the younger recruit, who nodded approvingly.

The young boy took his job very seriously. Aspiring to become a Knight someday, he was prepared in case somebody snuck up on him. Suddenly, there was a whisper.

"Do I _really_ have to?"

And another one, who sounded more masculine.

"We've been _over _this! Yes, you _do_!"

A sighed was heard and the young recruit's vision was blackened before he fell to the ground.

"He was just a _boy_, Gray." Juvia snapped.

The other shrugged.

"You weren't that nice with him either."

She groaned and walked off, the man following her as if he had all the time in the world. Those where the last thing the young recruit heard before he finally fell unconscious.

Natsu and Erza were running towards the end of the garden, where Jellal had showed them – on a map—the most likely place for Lucy to be hidden. The assassin had proven to be quite useful with the blueprints of the palace and of course, of its grounds.

Now the pair were running toward their target, while the others took care of the guards behind. Natsu was running fast, but Erza was still keeping up with him. They had chosen to run on the grass, since it had proven to be quite inconvenient to run on the paved ground when Erza's armor made as much noise as fireworks.

When they finally reached Lucy's tower, Natsu marveled at how secluded it was. Then they called Lucy, and the girl he loved to see smile so much appear. She looked surprised, relieved and saddened.

"Jump!" Natsu called. "I'll catch you!"

And he did. And in their embrace, he found that he was quite fond of Lucy.

Jellal, Gajeel and Levy had dressed up as guards to avoid being recognized. They mimicked the regiments' actions, and all went well for about half an hour.

Then they met with Erza, Natsu and Lucy. Then Gray and Juvia arrived too, bickering.

And then they realized it had been a trap all along, as many guards encircled them, the tip of their swords pointed towards their necks.

_~from Tales of Magnolia: Chapter 19_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey! I won't write much today, cause I have to go to bed soon. Sorry I would have updated earlier in the day but I had to treat a couple of injuries due to Volleyball and I felt dizzy the entire day. Anyways, I'd like to ask someone if they could find me quotes for the beginning of each chapter. Of course, that person will be mentioned and recognized in the end. Anyone interested, please PM me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review for More Chapters!<strong>


	20. Battle plans

Tales of Magnolia: Chapter 20

* * *

><p>"<em>The time to take counsel of your fears is before you make an important battle decision. That's the time to listen to every fear you can imagine! When you have collected all the facts and fears and made your decision, turn off all your fears and go ahead!"<strong><br>**** ~George S. Patton**_

* * *

><p>The fight went on for mostly the rest of the night.<p>

Even though the Duke's men surpassed them with numbers, they were better. Erza was slashing left and right, creating wounds on the enemies' chests, arms, and legs. However, none of her hits were fatal, she was making sure of that. The Knight knew that if one of them were to kill one of the Duke's guard, they would be in bigger trouble then they already were.

She was deadly. In a few minutes, she had already taken out fifty men, bigger and bulkier than her. They didn't see her coming, she was too fast. She was also glad for the hood covering her face. If it had been known that the famous Erza Scarlet, retired Knight of the Royal Brigade had intentionally trespassed on Duke Heartfilia's grounds and made a macabre sight of his men, she wasn't sure what her fate would be.

She also kept track of her friends' progress. Making sure one of them wasn't captured was important, as she did not want to have to be blackmailed into releasing her weapon. Looking over to Jellal was her first priority. She knew Natsu was important, but she was not very worried about him since he had received one of the best swordsmanship education Magnolia had to offer. If the Prince were to fight a group of a hundred men, she had no doubt who'd be the winner. No, Jellal was worrying her because he was an assassin, and therefore not trained to fight waves of enemies. At one point, she couldn't see him. Then she noticed the rays of arrows that implanted themselves into the knees and ankles of the guards, making them fall over.

She smiled. Of course, he would have brought a bow.

Then she took a look at how Juvia was doing. She wasn't sure how the dancer would faring, considering she hadn't really been trained in swordfight. Erza's worries soon came to an abrupt end when she saw the deadly duo she and Gray were making. One had the other's back, and where one missed an opening, the other took it. They didn't let a single opponent land a hit on them, and Juvia knocked a guard about twice her height and thrice her weight down when he attempted to hit Gray from behind.

Her next thought was toward Gajeel and Levy. She had serious questions on about how the petite Librarian was fending off so many opponents, and then she saw that Gajeel had her by the ankles and was flinging her around, with a heavy looking book in her hands Levy was hitting away anyone who dared to come near Gajeel. The serious expression the bluenette was wearing took away all of Erza's worry that she might get dizzy and faint.

She chuckled and ducked as a sword was flung her way.

Taking care of the unlucky man who had decided to challenge her, she looked in Natsu and Lucy's direction. Natsu was well into the midst of the battle, charging at anyone, and Lucy wasn't backing down herself either. The Knight understood that the days she had spent in that tower, Lucy must have sharpened her skills with a whip. The blonde slashed it right and left, leaving stings on the guards' bodies. They couldn't attack her either, because she was their boss' daughter. Lucy was taking advantage of that to take down as many as she could.

Seeing how all of her friends were doing okay, Erza turned back to the matter at hand. She knew Duke Heartfilia did not have an endless supply of guards, but yet as one went down, four took his place. It was becoming harder and harder for them to resist. She knew that at one point, they would have to flee.

She whistled to get everyone's attention and mentioned to the nearest wall. It was easily ten feet high, but a nearby tree made it possible to jump over it.

Demonstrating her idea, the scarlet haired Knight terminated the last two guards encircling her and ran towards the tree. In one leap she jumped to the tree, then propelling herself upwards with one more push, she jumped over the wall.

Natsu and Jellal followed her almost immediately.

The Assassin merely looked at the wall and frowned before taking out a rope and a hook from which he ascended the wall and pulled back with him. The Prince didn't even took aid on the tree. He jumped over the wall from the ground as if he was just leaping over a mere stick on the ground. He landed on the rim of the wall, and looked to see how Lucy was doing. The blonde followed his steps, lashed out her whip at a branch in the tree and using it as liana flew to the other side.

Gajeel abruptly took Levy under his arm and climbed the wall with one hand. He helped the Librarian stand up on the rim and made sure that Erza was catching her on the other side before letting himself drop to the others.

Were remaining Gray and Juvia.

The dancer murmured something in her husband's ear when they got closer to each other when fending off a common opponent. Gray nodded and they both ran to the wall. He took the hand Juvia was handing him and centered his strength to the arm connected to hers. He swung her over the wall as she curved into a ball and landed in the street with a soft _puff_ on her feet. He followed her soon after, jumping towards the same branch Lucy had used and propelled himself towards the ground where his friends were.

"Let's get moving!" Erza shouted.

She led them into dark alleys, where commoners stared at them strangely. Most people raised their eyebrows at the little group, but none dared to the approach them much less get in their way.

Although they could still hear the Duke's guards running after them, the adrenaline bursting through their veins made them faster then their pursuers. Soon they reached Gray's mansion and locked the heavy doors of the courtyard behind them. With a sigh they settled down.

As Natsu was leaning against the wall, he closed his eyes and smirked at how this crazy adventure had turned out. When he opened them, he was surprised to see two figures walking towards them, coming from the front door of Gray's mansion.

As they got closer, Natsu could make out that they were two men, although one seemed a lot older than the other and a lot _smaller_. That estranged man made him squint his eyes at the pair. And then he saw the little ball of fur curled up in the old man's arms.

"Well," Makarov said. "Now the team is complete."

* * *

><p><strong>Fullbuster Mansion, living room<strong>

They had given everyone enough time to settle down from their rescue mission. Washed up, and full after a meal prepared _in extremis_ by Erza who never seemed tired anyways, they set out for the common living room that had served as a reunion room for the past couple of weeks.

Makarov and Laxus had introduced themselves, and Gray had found to his horror that more people were already sitting in his living room. People he had met before, or seen, or knew but sure did not want sitting on his velvet sofas at one in the morning.

For example he did not want to see Lyon Bastia, who sat cross-legged across from him and smirked a little.

"Nice house you got there Gray." The white haired man said.

Gray scowled but his expression softened when Juvia laid an hand on his arm and stepped out from behind him.

Lyon let out a shocked gasp.

"Wendy Marvell? What'she doing here Gray?"

Then he took a closer look at Juvia, saw that she indeed did not have the same features as last time and felt his cheek heat up. Gray groaned inwardly at the thought of explaining everything to his nemesis, but Juvia surprised him by winking at him and addressing Lyon directly and raising her eyebrows.

"What are you talking about? My name is Juvia Loxar-Fullbuster."

This time Lyon really did choke.

"You…married…Juvia…Loxar…the…dancer?" He managed to ask Gray.

The noble gave him his trademark smirk and placed an arm around Juvia's shoulder and leaned close to kiss her cheek.

"You'd be surprised to learn that marrying her isn't the only thing I did."

Juvia giggled and faked a blush on her cheeks. Lyon's jaw hung open until Makarov coughed twice.

"Children. Please."

Cana, sprawled on a couch made place for Lucy and Levy to sit near her. The Librarian rose her eyebrows at the fact that her land-lady was completely sober. Look to which Cana replied with a hearty laugh that made Gajeel wonder what kind of company his bookworm held.

Mirajane, Lisana and Elfman Strauss shared the same sofa, the younger sibling stuck between the two older ones. It seemed a little crowded but none of the girls made a movement to leave the sofa her siblings were sitting on. They also shared the same confused, but happy expression.

Loke patted the seat next to him and Lucy reluctantly went to sit over. Natsu sat on the edge of the sofa near her, leaned back into the cushioned seat and sighed, all while eyeing the people around curiously.

Erza and Jellal shared an armchair. The later earned himself a sharp look when he suggested that Erza sit on his lap.

"Alright." Makarov started. "First of all, I would like to give this little guy here, to Natsu. He's part of your heritage."

He gently placed the sleeping kitten which had a strange blue color and made Lucy squint at.

Without questioning Makarov, Natsu took the kitten. He felt as if a sudden sense of protecting the feline fell upon him.

"We are going to invade the Palace next week." Makarov dropped the bomb.

Most felt their jaws drop.

Levy pondered for a little bit before she started rubbing her chin and nodding.

"Yes, of course. The Magnolia Ball."

Makarov smiled at the petite woman.

"That's right. Those of you who received an invitation, please be so kind to raise your hand."

Gray, Loke, Levy, Lyon, Mirajane, Lisana and Elfman raised their hands.

"I don't understand, how are we going to invade the Palace if there is a-" Cana started. Then she realized the plan. "Oh."

"Yes, Cana. Because everyone will be occupied with the ball, it makes the perfect occasion for us to sneak in."

"Although I'm with you old man, I don't think sixteen people sneaking in the Palace will go undetected." Lyon frowned.

Makarov once again nodded, but it was Erza who spoke up.

"No. Some of us will be attending the party, creating a distraction."

"Alright. But that still leaves a lot of us." Laxus remarked.

Erza crossed her legs.

"Gray and Juvia will go. Gray will pretend to have brought Juvia as entertainment. With this girl's dancing, nobody's going anywhere. I'll be there myself too, as his bodyguard, this they will expect. Loke will be there along with Cana, since the guests are allowed to bring a partner. I trust you two to be as indecent as possible to keep the guards' attention on you. Mira and Makarov will be attending together, as representatives of the Crown, with Laxus as Makarov's grandson. Lisana and Levy, I want you two to be together at all times and act like best friends who are having the best time of their lives. Elfman will be keeping an eye out for you in case trouble should arise. Lyon, you are the one who will make a conversation with the Chancellor. Find out what he's up to."

Juvia frowned. Gray leaned back. Loke and Cana winked at each other. Mirajane smiled. Laxus scowled. Lisana gulped. Levy stared ahead fiercely. Elfman nodded. Lyon smirked and whispered an _easy_.

"What about the others- us?" Lucy inquired.

"Natsu and you will be sneaking in to the restricted files of the Library, for which I'll need Levy to give directions and to leave unlocked." She waited for Levy to nodd before continuing. "Jellal and Gajeel will be planning our escape as well as knocking down anyone who interferes." She eyed the two smirking men and added. "I said _knocking down _that doesn't mean _beating the hell out of_. Am I clear?"

They both nodded fiercely.

After that, mostly everyone discussed between themselves about the plan, while others like Gray and Lyon had a verbal battle in which Juvia seemed to be the referee. Cana caught up with Lucy and Levy, winking and nudging the later towards Gajeel. Natsu was eyeing the batte between Gray and Lyon, hoping for a chance to jump in, but unfortunately the old rivalry between the two half-brothers was mostly incomprehensible to him. Jellal and Erza had engaged in a argument about strawberries that Erza was starting to win without the use of threats and violence.

The three Strauss siblings talked about everyone, and about what they were going to wear for the ball. Makarov and Laxus sat apart, eyeing the entire group.

"This is gonna work gramps?"

Makarov looked up to his grandson.

"I strongly believe it will, Laxus." He said with a smile.

The room quieted down a little.

Erza let Jellal play with her hair for a little while before she slapped his hand away.

"We need to talk." She said.

He eyed her curiously, and a little hurt at the flicker she gave his hand.

"About?"

Erza closed her eyes. Her expression became very serious, and Jellal lost all desire to tease and play with her.

"It was too easy."

"What was?" He asked.

She looked straight into his eyes.

"Jellal, the way we escaped from the Duke was too easy. Even our escape was part of their plan."

_~from Tales of Magnolia: Chapter 20_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter was hard to start and hard to finish. No updates last week because I had parties to attend all weekend. I don't update during the week either, except on Fridays. That matter settled down, I hope you enjoyed reading yet another chapter, as we close in further towards the end. The final plan is revealed but how they are going to reclaim the throne isn't just by invading the Palace. You'll have to read more to find out! A personal message to _Shadowrallen_: I told you many, _many_ times that I was going to let Happy show up. This is his first entrance, but you'll see more of him, so don't start freaking out about how he barely showed up in this chapter! Anyways, thanks for reading, and reviewing! I need a minimum of 10 reviews to start writing the chapter early. If I get less, then I just write everything on Friday and the chapter sucks.**

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review for More Chapters!<strong>


	21. The Loophole

Tales of Magnolia: Chapter 21

* * *

><p><em>"It's kind of fun to do the impossible."<em>

**_~Walt Disney_**

* * *

><p>That night, many found it hard to fall asleep. The thrill that the advancing Ball was bringing occupied the minds of most of them. Most of them except Erza, who had bigger problems to worry about. One being that she was having nightmares. Frightening nightmares about Tower of Paradise. Again.<p>

The first time she had had those nightmares was when she had just entered the castle as a simple working maid. They tortured her sleep for months. Then, when she started bounding with Jellal, who at the time worked as a page, they gradually lessened.

_In one of the courtyards, the flowers were just about to bloom. The lush green of the grass and soft chirping of the birds made the place relaxing. That was the reason Erza liked to sit among the bushes. Of course, if she was discovered, she had no idea what the head-mistress would do. Probably punish her. Very harshly. The older woman seemed to have something against Erza. The young girl had no idea what the woman wanted, and if she could make the hard, cold looks the head-mistress gave her, she would gladly do so. She sighed. At least, here it was peaceful. Plus, it was her secret hang-out with Jellal. She hoped that he would be able to be relieved of his duties very soon, so that they may sit here together for a while before curfew. Secretly, Erza sometimes aspired to be a Knight. If she was one, then Jellal could be her page, then her squire and then a Knight too. Because she would make sure that he was taught properly, not like what the old drunkard he was serving was teaching him._

_She played with a daisy in her hands, thinking of making a crown. Footsteps were heard, and she identified them immediately._

_"Jellal!" She whispered._

_He paused and looked down, peering between branches. The place where Erza was sitting was convenient because it shaded her from view, but allowed her to se whoever was coming her way._

_The young page slid in next to her._

_"Hey Erza!" He smiled._

Jellal was pondering over Erza's suspicion that how they left the Heartfilia Palace was planned by their enemy. He truly didn't hope so, because there was an ominous feeling growing in the back of his neck, and he didn't want to be more pressured than he already was. What was Erza planning? Why did she need to enter the library and retrieve something? How was a book going to help them save the Kingdom, and possibly destroy Tower of Paradise?

_It was raining. Jellal was soaked. Running throughout the halls; rushing to meet Erza. She had sent him a note, which was rare because they hardly even communicated at all during their work hours. Plus, with the King's guests, they had even more things to take care of. But thankfully, he had managed to get away for a few minutes. After all, a drunk Knight is not very vigilant, right?_

_Unusually, today she had told him to meet in the kitchen instead of their usual place. Maybe it was because it was raining? But Jellal wondered how they were going to talk amidst the other servant rushing to and fro in the kitchen._

_When he entered the place, he didn't see her anywhere. Could it be possible that he had arrived earlier than her? A cook gave him a glance, and looked him up and down. Jellal felt so out of place in this kitchen._

_"JF?" The cook called._

_Surprised, Jellal nodded. The old woman beckoned him over to where she was peeling potatoes._

_"Scarlet is behind the back door. Over there."_

_Again, the young page nodded. He walked over to the door, and opened it. The rain of course, hadn't stopped. But Erza was standing there, holding a cape. As he closed the door behind him, she immediately threw him the cape and mentioned for him to follow her._

_"Hurry, Jellal." She whispered._

_To his utter surprise, she led him towards the halls, and up a staircase he had never seen before. Then they had to crawl in the shadows so that passing guards wouldn't see them._

_Jellal was so confused and had to idea where in the world Erza was leading him to._

_When they finally reached a wooden door, and she took out two glasses, he started to open his mouth, tongue drowning under the questions he had._

_However, she held a finger to her lips, beckoning him to remain quiet. Jellal would never have questioned Erza judgment, so he found himself closing his mouth, unanswered._

_Erza gave him a glass, and placed her own against the door. As Jellal imitated her, the faint voices that he had heard before became clear at once._

_One was the King's, which he recognized immediately. Igneel seemed furious about something. There was a sound, which appeared to be a piece of parchment being slid across a table._

_The other voice, he had never heard before. But that voice gave him the chills._

_"My King, I would highly reconsider this offer. After all, I am only asking for a small sacrifice. Would you rather see your kingdom destroyed instead?"_

"Bingo." Jellal whispered.

He sat up in his bed. It wasn't a book they were looking for. It was the parchment. On which Tower of Paradise had written down the deal they wanted to pass with the King. The deal Igneel had refused. If they had to retrieve that paper, there must be a link with the Chancellor also.

Pulling back his covers, he jumped out of bed and hurried to Erza's room, thinking it would be so more convenient if they indeed slept together.

* * *

><p><strong>Juvia's room, next morning<strong>

"You know, we have to go shopping for dresses sometime." Levy attempted.

The Dancer only shot her a murderous glare.

"I will not be forced into a corset. AGAIN." She growled.

Lucy who was sitting on a nearby armchair giggled. After getting a good night's sleep, she was feeling better and had pushed the last few weeks to the back of her head. She had to concentrate on the approaching ball, not her father.

"Don't worry, you're not the only one for whom wearing a corset is hell."

Juvia sank down on the bed. Why did she have to go through all that torture again?

"You won't have to wear a dress at all." She moaned at Lucy.

Really, Gray was only bringing her for entertainment, why could she not just wear a usual dancing outfit?

Her eyes darted to said clothing which was laying atop a chair. Levy caught her glance.

"This wouldn't be very practical if we need to run."

The blue haired dancer groaned.

"Fine. But no long dresses! I want to be able to see my knees!"

"That might be a bit short…" Lucy frowned.

Juvia glared at her.

"But of course, I think we can work something out!" The blonde quickly added.

Levy clapped.

"Then it's decided! Let's go tell Mira."

They all stood up, and walked out of the room. Walking down the hallway, the girls chatted about the past events. Lucy, having missed a few weeks of information quickly caught up. In truth, she wasn't really interested in the boxers Gray always seemed to leave in Juvia's room or how Gajeel had somehow eaten all the doorknobs on the fourth floor. She had missed Natsu. And she was starting to admit that she liked him a little.

Mira opened the door to her newly assigned room even before Levy knocked.

With a squeal, she pulled all of them inside.

"Oh! This is going to be so much fun!" She giggled.

Several groans were heard.

* * *

><p><strong>Dining Room, simultaneously<strong>

The table was full.

Not of people. It was full of food. There wasn't a single space left to put a marble.

There were juices. Orange, Grapefruit, Apple, Cherry, Cranberry, Pineapple, Raspberry, even a Mint extract. Then there were the sweets. Croissants, baguettes, layer cakes, éclairs, even churros, and a plate full of diverse cookies. There was cereals, and bars, and there was also bacon. Eggs where placed in cups, and jam and jelly was dispersed a little everywhere for everyone's use. Butter was also present, as well as milk. Toasts waited at the ready.

Gray stood facing Natsu. They stood at opposite ends of the table, while Gajeel had preferred to take the seat across from the silverware.

The Noble and the Prince glared at each other, while the Thief glared at the forks.

"I want the jelly." Natsu said.

Gray snorted.

"You have some on your side of the table."

Annoyed, Natsu's brows twitched slightly.

"I want the one on your side."

Gray arched an eyebrow.

"So?"

"So, bring it to me Ice-Brain."

Gray stood up abruptly.

"What? You think I'm your servant? Get it yourself Flame-Head."

Gajeel looked up. His attitude towards silverware was a little like Erza's towards strawberry cakes. He didn't want to be annoyed while eating his breakfast.

"Shut it will ya? People are trying to eat here!" He snapped.

Natsu smirked.

"Yes, Fullbastard. People are_ trying_ to eat here."

"What did you call me?"

"Fuck you both!"

It had started. Fortunately, Erza had seen the fight coming, and the table had been glued to the floor, so that it would not be used as a weapon to destroy the room. The food was left untouched. But not in that way.

It started as a food fight. In which Natsu threw an egg at Gajeel, telling him to mind his own business. Redfox would surely have thrown a fork in Natsu's eye had Gray not dumped the contents of the nearest juice bottle over Natsu.

Loke walked in, grabbed a cookie and left.

Soaked, the Prince grabbed the nearest plate and crashed it on Gray's head. Pissed at being left out, Gajeel sent catapults of jam and jelly in the other two's direction. Gray grabbed a bread at forced it into Gajeel's mouth while Natsu was putting butter down Gray's shirt.

That was when Gray started to strip.

"How long are they going to keep this up?" Laxus asked.

Him and Makarov were standing in the doorway from which Loke had left. They watched the fight, Makarov with interest, Laxus with annoyance.

"Erza will stop them." Makarov smiled.

Laxus groaned. He was bored. He wanted to go out there and kick each one of their asses.

"Can I at least join in?" He attempted.

The small, old man didn't have time to respond as a scarlet fury came barging in the room.

"Never mind. Fun's over." Laxus mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside Mirajane's window<strong>

Lyon bastia was on a very important mission. A mission so important it would give him a lead over Gray. A mission that could determine his fate. And possibly his love-life also. Yes, it was a very important mission. But he still did not understand why Cana had insisted on coming along. What use was a drunkard woman to him? She would just end up giving him away.

"This is going to be so worth it." Cana chuckled.

Lyon sighed in annoyance. Why did she want to assist him anyways? As far as he knew, she wasn't into girls. So why in the world would she want to peep at Juvia, while she was trying out dresses, with him?

Luckily, his room was near Mirajane. Even more so, he had a balcony and so did she. However, he doubted that the girls would actually change in front of such a large window so he had decided that the smaller glass surface to the right of the door-window would be a good peeping place. And he was right too. A screen was positioned just in front of the smaller window, and between the both was Lucy changing.

Now, Lyon hadn't come to see Lucy.

"Shit, they're even bigger than I thought." Cana whistled.

An he surely didn't need Cana to comment on someone he didn't want to see changing. Well, sure Lucy had a beautiful body but Juvia's was what he had come for.

And speaking of Juvia, she was coming behind the screen as Lucy left.

Someone else in the room said something, and Cana murmured a _uh-oh_. But Lyon was too engrossed in the scene in front of him.

It was happening.

It was finally happening. The greatest day (so far, he would make sure that there'll be more) in his life.

Just as Juvia was pulling off her top, the balcony door-windows opened.

And out stepped a smiling Mirajane. Who smiled even wider when she saw Lyon and Cana.

The look in her eyes, however wasn't friendly. And Lyon got the chills. Cana waved at Mirajane, before the latter said:

"Oh my."

Lyon was feeling very uneasy. He didn't like the way Mirajane looked at him and smiled.

And he sure would not like cross dressing for the rest of his life.

_~from Tales of Magnolia: Chapter 21_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello! I can finally update! Yeah, internet's back! The tornadoes and stuff were pretty scary. When I went out on Saturday, some of the firelights weren't working, mostly everywhere. The worst was at a boulevard. And also: IT. WAS. FREAKING. HOT. So imagine the situation: hot + no power = meaning no AC. Friday and Saturday were HELL. But wow, finally it's over. I would have updated earlier if I could. I hope you guys so my note this morning. Sorry for the delay. Also, I'm thinking of having two more chapters for this fanfic. We're nearing the end more and more so I think that should be enough. Thanks for reading this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review for More Chapters!<strong>


	22. In locus tenebrarum

Tales of Magnolia : Chapter 22

* * *

><p>"<em>When one has not had a good father, one must create one."<em>

_~**Friedrich Nietzsche**_

* * *

><p>It had been months since Levy had attended a ball. Of course, the last one she had gone to had been the same one that was organized this evening. The last Magnolia ball had been splendid. Cheerful. Amazing. Those were the times of Igneel's rule. The times of peace. She sighed. Melancholy would not do her well this evening. She stood against a pillar, in the decorated ballroom already filled with people. For this year's ball, Levy had chosen to wear a soft blue cocktail dress. It had a sweetheart neckline, and reached just below her knees. A fabric belt with a bow hung below her chest, and after the belt, the dress spread out like taffeta. Her hair had been pilled into a soft, high ponytail with curls that descended to her neck. Levy wouldn't have lived if she had to wear a strapless dress, so she wore no necklaces, leaving the silk straps embellish her nape. She wore high-heels. Already petite as she was, there was no use in her being tiny next to her dancing partners. Her shoes were golden and held little blue gems on the straps. She also had gold bracelets hanging from her small wrists. A light blush had been added to her cheeks, mascara to her eyelashes. She had refused the eyeliner, claiming she was already dolled up. However, she had a faint touch of gloss on her lips.<p>

Levy had to admit, it did feel good to look stunning. Wearing the new fashion in Magnolia, many stares were turned toward her. Recently, young women had decided that dresses exposing their legs looked better than ever.

And the men didn't complain.

Standing next to her, and looking a little uncomfortable, was Lisana. Mirajane and Elfman's younger sister had decided on a ball gown reaching to the ground. Her dress was a soft pink, and strapless. A decorated corset was tied from her chest to her waist. She wore white gold jewelry and very pale pink gloves reaching to her elbows. A small tiara had been placed on her head, for she had chosen not to wear a wig over her recently cut short hair.

The two of them were linking arms, inspecting the ball room and looking for any of their friends. Mirajane was at the Chancellor side, wearing a true smile, but had a deceptive look in her eye. The man still thought she was loyal to him. Very much like her sister, Mira had donned a ball gown dress. Hers was an orchid color, and had a belt made of diamonds below her chest. Her long white hair had been styled into a bun that let her curled hair flow down her back.

"I heard that Gray, Juvia and Erza were going to make an entrance." Lisana whispered.

Levy nodded. "Oh, it'll be one hell of an entrance." She smiled.

As if on cue, Gray Fullbuster was announced, as he came into the room, escorting both Juvia and Erza. Juvia was stunning. She wore a short princess dress, reaching at her mid-thigh, but the outermost drape went around her waist to her back, where tied in a fashionable bow, it went down to the ground. The fabric made it look as if the drape falling down was a waterfall, and the top of her strapless dress was ornamented with little seashells. This way, Juvia was able to move as she wanted, but still looked fashionable. Mirajane was so proud of her creation. She wore stiletto heels and a pearl necklace, as well as matching pearl earrings and bracelets. Her make-up was more simple. A little foundation, with a light pink blush and a baby blue lip gloss. Her eye shadow moved to the light as if waves had been drawn, and her blue eyes glittered.

Erza was the complete opposite of Juvia. She had chosen a more oriental look, and wore a scarlet hanfu dress. A sword could be seen under the fabric when she moved. The fabric was decorated with lotus flowers and golden dragons. It played with the shades of red and white for the bows and layers. Her hair was also in a ponytail, except hers hung loosely behind her, in a simple way. She had optimized her eyes by adding thin lines of eyeliner who ran a little past her eyes. Her eye shadow went from deep red to a salmon color. Her lips were cherry red, but she had insisted on calling the color 'blood'. Her feet were encased in simple black flats.

Gray had donned a white suit with a black shirt and a blue tie matching Juvia's eyes. He eyed the Chancellor's entourage and the rest of the guest, and smirked when he saw the awe looks a lot of people were giving.

When the next guests were introduced, Juvia pulled him to the side.

"Why was I introduced as Juvia Loxar?" She asked.

Gray smirked. "Why, like the Fullbuster part better?" After seeing the serious look she gave him, he cooled off a little. "In case of extreme measures, we'll announce that we're engaged."

"But we're already _married_."

"None of them know that." He winked.

Erza went to greet some of her old friends still in the Royal Guards. Gray saw Lyon coming over to them. He was wearing a pale blue suit with a white shirt and… the same blue tie as Gray.

"YOU! How dare you wear that tie!" He pointed at Gray, who groaned.

"It was my idea in the first place." Gray said.

"Nonsense. You always copy me!" Lyon critiqued.

Annoyed, Juvia butted in: "Shall we dance?" She said to Gray, after winking at Lyon who stood there dumbfound.

Elfman made his entrance last, and immediately looked for his younger sister. He look threatening in a suit completely black, and people made room for him as he passed by. Makarov and Laxus chatted with some of the Council and the Chancellor. Both wore matching suits, much to Laxus' dismay.

Loke and Cana were at the bar. Cana had chosen to wear an outfit similar to Juvia's dancer dress. She wore a tiger striped bra, and a white feather boa. She had a long, black skirt that went down to the ground decorated with beads. Her hair was tied in two braids, and she wore feather earrings. Her make-up was overly exaggerated. She had too much lipstick of a deep purple color, and her eyes were green. She grinned from ear to ear as she drank another barrel of beer.

Loke looked his best. He wore a fine black suit, with a white shirt and a black bow. He had a Victorian pocket watch hanging from his breast pocket, and a pair of shades on his face. His orange hair had been finely combed and a multitude of girls were already encircling him. Nonetheless, he kept a fair and constant conversation with Cana who was rather amused at all the attention he was getting.

* * *

><p><strong>Royal Gardens<strong>

"What the hell are they doing…" Gajeel mumbled.

The two were posted near a wall encircling the Palace, waiting for Natsu and Lucy to show up. In the darkness, the shadows of the trees and bushes were eerie. Small insects and animals made noises that added to the uneasiness the two men felt.

"So, you and Levy McGarden huh?" Jellal replied.

The Thief's head snapped towards him.

"Oh no. Don't even start."

Jellal simply shrugged. "Well, you'know. Most of us are couples already. I think it's about time you and Levy get to it too."

Gajeel thought furiously. "Let's see. How hard would if only one person were to keep watch for blondie and her stupid boyfriend?"

A smile illuminated Jellal's lips.

"Planning to sneak off to your little bookworm aren't you~? I knew my suggestions were the best!" He teased.

A feminine voice arose from the other side of the wall.

"When you're done praising yourself, maybe you could… I don't know: help us over the wall?"

"But Lucy, he wasn't praising himself."

An intake of breath. "Yes he was!"

"I didn't hear it."

A sigh.

"Aye!"

A groan. "Will you shut that cat up!"

"His name is Happy!"

Gajeel leaped over the wall with the help of a nearby rock. With an amused grin, he lowered his hand for Lucy, helping the blonde over, as Natsu followed, helped by Jellal.

"You guys know the plan, right?" Jellal asked more seriously.

They all nodded. Natsu and Lucy proceeded toward the Palace. They were dressed as servants, uniforms provided by Loke, and Natsu's pink hair had been hidden under a hat.

"Let's do this." Lucy breathed.

As they walk through the hallways, she felt uneasy. The silence reigning all around them was eerie. The dimness wasn't helping either. Their shadows cast such shapes on the walls and grounds, Lucy had to think twice before jumping at Natsu. Even Happy had gone surprisingly quiet. The blue kitten stared ahead of them, seeing what Lucy and Natsu could not, thanks to his feline vision.

So far, the mission was going as planned. No one had interrupted them, or questioned them. They were progressing fast, slipping through the hallways. Lucy was glad Levy had given them a map. The corridors all seemed alike to her.

Natsu grunted when they reached the library doors. These opened with a slight sound, that made Lucy clench her teeth. They were in. It wouldn't be good if they were caught now.

The library was huge. The ceiling ran high up over their heads, the walls were lined with bookshelves stuffed with books past their limit. The room itself was also filled with said bookshelves, which ran in parallel lines from the door to a possible far end wall Lucy was unable to see. To her right and to her left, were some tables, with candles thankfully not lightened up. Windows high up against the walls filtered the glow of the moon in the room. Statues stood, imposing on each sides of the door. The wooden floor creaked under their steps.

What they were looking for, first, was the restricted section. From there, a passageway hidden between two bookshelves would guide them up a tower, and over a secret bridge to another part of the library, this one unknown to anyone but the King and his most trusted Librarians. They were truly lucky Levy was on their side.

Natsu played with the key to the restricted section of the library between his fingers, while Lucy squinted at the hand-drawn map Levy had given them. According to it, they should make a right here, and a left a little ahead. They passed adventure books, encyclopedias, maps, fashion portfolios,…

It was Happy who actually found the door to the restricted section. Natsu had let the kitten walk along with them, rather than hold him up in his arms. The blue cat had been playing with a burst of air, that seemed to come from under the door itself. When Natsu had come to pick Happy up again—Lucy was already ahead of them, looking for the door too—the Prince noticed that the part of the wall he was standing in front of was different from the other walls.

"Lucy." He called.

The blonde came hurrying. The door opened with a slight push of Natsu's hand. Lucy gasped.

The restricted section was much more different than the library. Instead of books, the few shelves were lined up with scrolls. And the farther in Natsu, Lucy and Happy went in, the older and rustier the paper got. There were no windows either. And Lucy had to reluctantly light up a chandelier. This time, it was actually easier to find the secret passageway. Levy had told them that the restricted section of the library was hard to find and no one but the librarians were allowed in there. That explained the reason Lucy pointed between two bookshelves immediately, not missing the door like the last time.

Cold air met them as soon as the passage opened. The chandelier showed damp stairs leading up. The rock was covered with mosses. Some fungi even grew by on the walls. They climbed, slowly at first but faster when they heard the Great Clock ring midnight. They only had a few minutes left.

The bridge itself was old. Pieces of rocks were missing, and crossing it was dangerous in itself. The railing was low, and surely would not have prevented anyone from falling over it. They walked over the roof of the Palace, unnoticed by anyone. When they reached the end of the bridge, a small, old wooden door stood in their way.

"_In locus tenebrarum"_ Natsu read. "What does it mean?"

Lucy put a hand over the wood. "The room of Darkness." She pursed her lips. "Figures, all the Kingdom's dark history is in there."

"Let's go in."

She nodded and unlocked the door. As they stepped in, Lucy noted that the room of Darkness was also named for being completely black.

* * *

><p><strong>Ballroom<strong>

She had to admit. He was a great dancer.

He had to admit. Dancing with her felt amazing.

He had to admit. They looked better together than he did with her.

She had to admit. Nothing seemed to have gone wrong yet.

Scratch that last one. A page was hurrying toward the Chancellor and his entourage. The fat bellied man who had been sitting on the throne that was rightfully Natsu's, became alert all of a sudden. His wine glass, previously in his hand, fell to the floor. As the glass shattered, silence echoed through the room. All heads turned his way.

"Let's eat." He smirked.

The guests took place around the table.

The meal in itself was gorgeous and delicious. The silverware had little diamonds and precious stones encrusted in them, and the place were made out of china and crystal. At least three or four different glasses stood in front of each plate, for various drinks.

"Be careful." Erza whispered in Gray's ear.

He nodded, and Juvia snuck closer to him. "What did she mean?" She asked, curious.

Gray forced a smile on his face as he raised his glass with the other invitees. "She meant that the old bastard might try to drug or poison some of us. The undesirable ones mostly."

Just as the words escaped his lips, an older man, rather fat and dirty compared to the other guests stumbled on his chair, let his still-full glass spill all over the drape and dropped to the floor. He was pale as sheet and still as a boulder.

Some gasps and shocked voices were heard, but the Chancellor kept on eating, and so, no one said anything.

Juvia gripped the edges of her fork and knife. Suddenly, having a dagger in her thigh sheath didn't feel to weird anymore. Reassuring even. Erza had tensed more than her.

The pressure all around the world became almost touchable.

That was when Cana exploded of laughter and started beating her fists on the table.

"Excellent! Excellent, Loke you are one of the best!" She let out in measured breaths.

He smiled gleefully. "The one and only." He added, and slightly bowed to her.

This sent her in a fit of chuckles, as she grabbed another beer and gulped it down, like the previous twenty-four ones.

The Chancellor raised an eyebrow, but remained silent.

At the end of the course, when the deserts were introduced, he raised his hand, again bringing everyone to attention.

"Well, now that we are all stuffed, and eager for sweets, I have an announcement to make."

People shifted in their seats, restlessly.

"Some of us, in fact, won't even be tasting the delicacies of my cooks!" He laughed.

At this, the scene from before, with the fat noble repeated itself. A lady in red, a young man with a silver watch, and even a waiter among others stumbled to the ground, dead. Juvia couldn't believe what she was seeing. "I am feeling very _unpleased_ with the court, these days. Life is dull, and seeing the same people everyday does gets boring." He added more seriously.

Gray stood up. His face was a true mask. No emotions showed until he smirked.

"Well, I do guess that what I am about to say will stir up some attention." Slowly, he added: "I am about to do something modern society considers _indecent_."

The Chancellor smiled and chuckled quietly. "Let's see it, …Mr.?"

Gray bowed. "I Gray Fullbuster, will break the laws of common decency and propose to a low-class citizen, or as some of you call these people: a commoner."

Many ladies gasped. The younger ones sighed regretfully. Gray turned to Juvia who stared at him wide-eyed. He got down on one knee, and unfolded his hand in front of her. In it laid a sapphire and silver ring. "Juvia Loxar, will you marry me?" He whispered.

Juvia blushed. Deeply. She couldn't stop the heat from rising to her cheeks. Why? Why was she blushing now?

The Chancellor on the other hand, laughed. "Wonderful!" He shouted.

Lyon pouted.

The ladies, however, were appalled. Whispers ran about _he's going to marry that slut? _Or even, _she's a low-class dancer isn't she? No, no she's a striper, I've heard about her._

At these, Juvia rose, splendid in her dress. She rose her head high. And held her hand out to Gray. "Yes." She replied.

He slipped the ring to her finger, as many whistles and laughs were heard.

"That's sweet. But now, for the list of those I wish to dispose of:" The Chancellor started, as the room grew quiet again. "First of: Erza Scarlet."

* * *

><p><strong>In locus tenebrarum<strong>

Lucy looked at the names of the shelves and shivered. Acts of war, atrocities and means of torture studied and classified on parchments. Also, the darkest history of the kingdom. If she had chosen to, she would never have gone in this room. There were also the assassinations planned on many of Natsu's ancestors, Queens and Princesses abducted and some of them found strangled, raped, and dead. The spies listed by alphabetical names. The traitors who had been hung, and those who still ran free.

Reluctantly, she followed Natsu.

"Happy has been here before." The Prince said absently.

It was true. The blue cat seemed to know his way around the shelves like he had the map imprinted in his mind. The thought ran through Lucy's mind before she jumped with realization.

"That's it! That's the reason he is part of your heritage!" She exclaimed.

Natsu eyed her curiously. "What are you talking about Lucy?" He asked.

She grabbed his shoulders. "Listen. You remember when Makarov told you Happy was part of your heritage?" She waited for him to nod before continuing. "That's the reason!" She mentioned at the room. "He's been taught how to come here! So that he could guide you, should you need to enter this room!"

Natsu laughed. He petted Happy. "You're awesome Happy, you know that?"

"Aye!"

Lucy giggled, and they returned to looking for what they had come for: birth certificates and employment records. Luckily for them, the scrolls were marked. They spotted them almost immediately.

Lucy wanted to look through them before leaving, to make sure that these were the right ones, but Natsu pulled her arm and picked Happy up. "Let's go. Erza said not to linger here too long."

As they left the tower, one scroll caught Lucy's eye. In the light that had filtered in through the open door, the scroll looked red. Small golden flames danced on the wood. In one motion, she took it and exited the room.

They left the tower, ran across the bridge and were climbing down the stairs when Lucy turned around, feeling something strange. She looked back and saw the door on fire.

_In locus tenebrarum_ was burning.

"Run!" She shouted to Natsu, and mentioned the bridge that was falling apart behind them.

Natsu cursed, and clutched Happy closer to his chest. "Tch. Anti-destruction devices."

"You think _we_ triggered them ?" Lucy shouted after him.

They reached the door to the library. "No. Someone was probably spying on us and set them when we got in." Natsu replied.

They ran through the rest of the restricted section, and stopped at a halt in the library.

"Listen." Lucy chocked. Sounds of weapons dragging across the floor were heard. Metal was clanking against metal. Natsu held a finger to his lips. Silently, they moved toward the back of the library and hid in the shade of walls as they progressed towards the door. While passing through the newspapers archives, Lucy caught a glance of who was in the room with them.

He was a shadow, but she could still make out a few details about him. First, the fact that he was _huge_. He also wore a mask, of iron if her nose was right. Spikes came out of his neck, or maybe he wore a collar? His clothes were definitely leather. He held a mace that he dragged across the floor. A BIG mace. In his other hand, he played with a dagger. Lucy was sure he had other weapons on him. She shivered.

The walk back to the door was agonizingly slow. They had to watch their every step, being careful about what they leaned against, and most of all, watch out for more company.

When they exited the library, Natsu broke into a run, still clutching Lucy's wrist.

"Slow down!" She hissed, but he looked at her with a very serious expression. Even Happy was quiet.

"Do you really think he didn't hear us?" Natsu whispered.

Lucy gulped and ran faster.

The gardens were in sight when she heard footsteps coming out of the hall, the way they had been running away from. She clutched the scrolls to her chest, and made a silent prayer.

Gajeel and Jellal saw their white faces immediately. Natsu spent only seconds explaining, and the four of them and Happy were over the wall, running away from the Royal Palace.

* * *

><p><strong>Ballroom<strong>

In an instant she had a dagger to his throat.

"I don't think this is going to work well if I don't want to die." She growled.

More guards moved in towards Erza, but the Chancellor held them at bay.

"And what will you do after you kill me? You know the kingdom doesn't worship _murderers_. And I doubt they will worship a slave either." He sneered

"Erza." Makarov's voice rang through the room. The Knight had pushed the blade of the dagger further into the skin of her nemesis, drawing blood.

"Ah, yes. Makarov." The Chancellor called. "Yet another pest, I need to get rid of."

Makarov smiled. "Like Ms. Scarlet said, this isn't going to work well; considering I have no intentions of leaving Magnolia just yet."

Completely oblivious to the weapon that could determine his fate, the Chancellor sighed heavily. "You vermin sure _are_ hard to exterminate."

Erza took out a vial. "You have a choice. You can either tell everyone in this room, and the entire kingdom tomorrow with whom you made a secret alliance, or you can drink this."

He laughed. "What you are offering is quite an easy choice to make. Poison, I assume?"

She smiled. "Truth serum, actually."

"Ah." He paused. "And what exactly are you hoping to get out of me?"

This time, it was Loke who stood up. "Cut the crap. Do we really need to spill it for you?"

This only caused more laughing from the man. "Secretary to Fullbuster. I should have known."

An angry Levy walked straight to the Chancellor and slapped him across the face. He looked at her, feigning curiosity. "Ms. McGarden. And I thought Librarians were gentle creatures."

Levy placed her hands on her hips and replied very darkly: "I'll give you a hint. A lady locked in a tower? A sacrifice for ultimate paradise?"

"Those were _two_ hints, Ms. McGarden."

Lisana, who had been following the conversation very closely as well as the rest of the guests stood up also. "I know who you mean!" She breathed out. "Tower of Paradise, that's who!"

The several members of the Council who were present gasped. Other invitees cried in outrage. Others backed away with fear.

Juvia stood up also. "You never mentioned your real name, did you?"

Gray followed her as they walked to where Levy was standing. "Who are you really?"

The Chancellor laughed. "You married quite a smart woman, Gray Fullbuster. Too bad she'll die here with the rest of you."

This time it was Mirajane, who wearing her darkest expression walked up to him and sneered. "Because you really think you can still control our lives with your fingers? Ladies aren't fragile these days, you know?" She licked her lips. "For instance, I am quite handy with a spiked whip."

The man blanched slightly, but kept his smile. He then turned to Laxus, as if noticing him for the first time. "Why hello, Laxus." He said.

Laxus growled. "I don't recall being on first name basis with shit like you."

The Chancellor laughed even louder. "Oh! But my dear, I am far from being 'shit'. Why, I'm your very father!"

"I know you!" Shouted Cana. "You're Iwan Dreyar!"

_~from Tales of Magnolia: Chapter 22_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is like my best chapter. I feel like I've written something really, really good. It feels weird. This chapter was action, thrill, and revelations-packed. I hope you guys liked it. I personally loved the name _in locus tenebrarum, _I don't know. It feels so gloomy… Anyways, read the next and final chapter to find out how the story finally unfolds, and what happens to our little group. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter, and the overall story. I want to know where I was wrong, and if I did something awesome worth doing again. Also, excuse me for the delay update, but with a long chapter like this one, I wasn't able to write it all in one week. (oh and for Iwan, is it Ivan? I just went with what the wiki said...)**

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review for Final Chapter!<strong>


	23. Fairy Tail

Tales of Magnolia : Chapter 23

* * *

><p>"<em>All lovely things will have an ending, All lovely things will fade and die; And youth, that's now so bravely spending, Will beg a penny by and by."<br>**~Conrad Aiken**_

* * *

><p>The Magnolia Courthouse had rarely been used in cases like these. Most were cases concerning laws, and major violations. Of course, there was a bunch of other cases, like divorces and minor felonies, but those were directed towards the lesser courts. Nevertheless, the Magnolia Courthouse was huge. It was hard to imagine what the architect had had in mind when he had built it. There was never a lot of people assisting to trials held there. But today, the room that seemed huge and could contain the entire country was full. Packed. And some people were still outside. It was crazy.<p>

The normally bare and imposing walls were covered with people, some leaning against the stone, some sitting high up in some space found there, but looked highly uncomfortable.

The rows of chairs had been filled up the fastest. Of course, the first two rows had been reserved to Natsu and his entourage. The Council sat at a ring shaped table, where a cage sat in the center. In the cage, was the Chancellor. He sat smugly, looking at the audience with a sneer. Iwan had spent only a few days in jail, yet his appearance did not seem to have been tarnished at all. His ego was all the same. He had his back turned to Makarov, his father, to whom he had raised the finger as soon as he had entered the Courthouse and shouted loudly: "Good Morning Father!"

Natsu had to be forced to sit down, and even now, he was having trouble to remain seated. It was hard to, really. The man who had stolen his Kingdom was right in front of him. Defenseless, and at the mercy of the older members of the Council. Next to him, Erza had a hand on his shoulder, her fingers digging into his flesh, not only because it _was_ hard to maintain Natsu seated, but also because she was having trouble containing herself too. The rightful King never noticed the pain in his right shoulder, however.

Levy was tensed. She knew that she would be called to testify, as well as Mirajane, since they had both worked under Igneel, and Iwan. Gajeel was slouched in his seat next to her looking like he was about to fall asleep of boredom. He had his arms crossed on his chest, and stared daggers at Iwan, since he was one of the only people he was allowed to be mad at anyway.

Gray and Juvia were trying very hard not to look at each other. After last night's proposal, Gray had been hoping to finally get home, live his life normally and get a _taste_ of his wife. Juvia had been completely compliant too, but Erza had forced everyone to remain in the Palace, until the trial. For the next three days, the sexual tension between the two had been growing rapidly, and Gray was sure that if he looked at Juvia right now, he would give in and do it _on the spot_. It didn't help that the seats were so closely packed that her legs accidentally brushed against his every two minutes. Well, maybe she was doing that on purpose.

Lucy sat awkwardly. She knew her father was one of the biggest defenders for the Counselor, and that he would most likely be present at this trial. She tried to make herself as small as possible. Maybe there was a chance he wouldn't see her. Unfortunately, the media was all around them. Photographers, painters and journalists desperate in getting the littlest bit of information from the prosecutors.

Jellal wasn't present. After having assured Erza that he did not want to become the following case after the Chancellor's trial, he had opted to stay at Gray's until the others were released, and the corrupted man was hopefully in jail.

The judge raised his hand. "All rise."

As everyone rose, the room fell silent.

"We are here today for the trial of Iwan Dreyar. Mr. Dreyar is prosecuted for the following crimes: illegal participation and encouragement of human traffic, multiple murders, diversion of Royal funds, passing of laws unapproved by the Council, and unfair exile." The Judge nodded to Natsu at that last charge.

Iwan chuckled. "That's a lot of charge, isn't it? Why wasn't I tried before?"

With a mention of the Judge's hand, the audience and the Council sat down, each and everyone ignoring the defendant.

"I would like to add, as a side-note, that no matter how much money is being given for this—and I quote—'Unfair, and unnecessary trial', justice will still be served and those suspected of having allied themselves with the defendant will be held completely responsible for their actions and will therefore receive the same charges."

An uneasy silence fell upon the audience, as most of the upper-class society, sitting in the second and third front row, who had indeed allied themselves with the Chancellor tried to smile and regard the situation as if it was not addressed to them.

The trial started with the first of Iwan's charges: unfair exile, in which Natsu was asked to step up and testify. Already angry as he was, he had to grip the wooden railing on the stand to keep himself from lunging at the Chancellor.

He told the Council what he knew. But even they didn't know what had happened to their previous King.

Erza stepped up next. She handed the documents which Natsu, Lucy and Happy had retrieved. This sent shocked gasps throughout the audience as a very clear list of names was read aloud. _The original founders of Tower of Paradise_.

The organization and all its members, however were scheduled on trial the next day, and although the list was thorough, not all members were listed on there. It was rather easy to actually get some of the other names, as members who pleaded not to be sent to jail revealed more information.

Iwan, however continued to eye the trial with an amused eye. He knew his fate was sealed, yet the man still had the decency to sneer. When a movement among the audience caught his eye, he smirked even wider.

"Why don't you try my son too? Maybe he is as guilty as his father." He spoke, cutting the Judge who was in the middle of reciting a law that contradicted with one of Iwan's actions. It was Makarov who stood up abruptly and threw a menacing finger towards his own son.

"Laxus was orphaned by you when you decided to sell his mother as a slave to buy a mansion. Ask him now, he'll tell you he has no father." At which Laxus smirked and gave Iwan the finger.

Yet another charge was added to Iwan's case as Makarov's revelation was announced. A document justifying the purchase of the mansion was fetched, and another showing the sudden amount of gold that had appeared in Iwan's vault.

The so-called Chancellor stopped smiling after then. "I loved your mother, Laxus." He said very low. "She just loved you more than me."

The blonde gripped the edge of his chair very tighly.

The rest of the day went by very fast, and very slow at the same time. Natsu had quickly fallen asleep after the lunch break. The trial, which had started around 10 in the morning, finally declared a verdict of guilty of all charges and a sentence of jail for life at 11 pm.

Erza, Lucy, Juvia and Levy all met by the women's restroom before going back to Gray's mansion.

"I'm glad it's over." Juvia sighed.

Lucy nodded. "At least no one else died."

"I still can't believe he almost destroyed Magnolia!" Levy squeaked.

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Erza added. "It's good that we intervened when we did."

"By the way," Lucy looked at Erza. "How did you manage to drag him to the Courthouse in that cage?"

Mirajane entered the bathroom at that time. She had a dark aura around her, but a gentle face. "Oh, you know. When you make the ones that supported him the most pull it, Elfman can take a day or two of rest."

Lucy shivered.

"I think we should get going." Juvia stated. "It's not as if this place isn't safe, but I'd rather not walk in the dark streets alone, since not all of Tower of Paradise has been caught."

Levy blanched. "You think they might try something on us?"

"I don't know. But it's likely. You've seen what happened with Lucy." The blunette nodded towards Levy's chest, where she had been stabbed.

Erza agreed and escorted everyone out. After making sure that Mira was safe and sound in her carriage, with Lisana, she mentioned for the girls to follow her, knowing the guys would already be home if she was judging by the sound Natsu's stomach made at the end of the verdict.

The streets were dark, but each and every girl was armed. Juvia had multiple daggers hidden against her thighs and forearms, Levy had made sure that the hammer strapped to her back was easily reachable, Erza held two bronze swords and Lucy played around with her whip as they walked.

They passed people who eyed them strangely, and drunkards who whistled at them but stopped when Lucy's whip wandered a little too close to their faces. As they passed a plaza, Juvia recognized it as the place where she had met Natsu for the first time. It was also there that everything had begun, starting with them getting to Fullbuster mansion. Gray's and_ hers_. She beamed as she looked down to her left hand, and the ring caught the shine of the moon. Maybe being a Fullbuster wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

><p>It was a first for them all. After weeks of living under the same roof, they never had a dinner together, at the same table. Fact that Erza had immediately sought to remedy, and with the help of the girls and the unwilling guys, she prepared a spectacular meal. As the eight of them sat around the table, they were silent at first.<p>

"So it's over?" Gray asked, breaking the continuous sounds of metal clanking against plate, and food being eaten, and drinks being drunk.

"It appears so." Jellal replied.

More silence.

"What now?" Levy voiced the question on everyone's lips.

Juvia placed her silverware down and folded her hands on her lap. "I suppose we'll all go our different ways…"

In front of the sad looks displaying on everyone's faces, Lucy stood up. "Let's promise to always remember each other, always recall what we did, and always stay in contact." And she finished by placing her hand over the center of the table.

Natsu was the first to smile. He placed his hand over Lucy. "Promise." He grinned at her, and took her hand in his own.

Gray held his hand to Juvia, and she entangled her fingers with his as he moved their hands to Natsu's and Lucy's. "Promise."

Jellal looked at the opposite end of the table, where Erza was sitting. She smiled and he winked and they threw their hands over the others. "Promise!"

Were remaining Gajeel and Levy. Looking at all the other couples, Levy felt a little out of place. She blushed slightly and took a peek at Gajeel.

"Oh, screw it." The said Thief reached over and grabbed the front of her shirt, pulling her close to his face and kissed her hard. Gray whistled. Erza coughed.

"Sorry." Levy mouthed before she grabbed Gajeel's hand and placed her own on the pile. "Promise!"

* * *

><p><strong>2 years later<strong>

"Gray! Juvia! You have a new job!" Levy called as she entered the Mansion. She couldn't help but notice the change that had occurred since she had left, finally accepting the lodging offered to her by the Palace, under the condition that Gajeel, and her fiancé, was to live with her. The house was definitely more decorated, and had a more feminine touch. The courtyard wasn't just cobblestone anymore. Patches of grass went form the house to the wall fence. Small bushes, trees and flowers had been planted. The fountain remained in the center however, and the ice statues were still there. A small path of stones slithered to the front door. The previously cold and bare courtyard was now bustling with color and life.

The blue haired Dancer rushed to meet her. "Levy! It's been so long!" She cried as she pulled the petite Librarian in a bear hug.

Behind her, Gajeel snorted. "He still can't knock you up can't he?" He mentioned to Juvia's flat stomach.

She sent him a glare. "I have criminals to catch Gajeel, I can't tackle people to the floor and be pregnant at the same time."

"Stop being a jerk." Levy added.

He shrugged and looked away. Women.

Gray head passed through the open window. "Who is it? Oh Levy, Gajeel. Come in!"

Once inside, Juvia started catching up with Levy, while Gray and Gajeel stared uncomfortably at each other.

"What did you come here for, Levy?" Gray asked the Librarian.

A grin lightened up Levy's face. "A request was posted on the Fairy Tail bulletin this morning!" And she handed the paper to Juvia.

"What, can't Erza do it this time?" Gray sighed.

Looking up, Juvia pouted. "We didn't create a guild for nothing Gray. All of us have to participate equally. Besides, this one isn't about catching a member of Tower of Paradise." She threw the paper in his face. "They're asking us to find a hidden treasure!"

He quickly scanned over the paper, and he started grinning. "Sounds like we're going on vacation, baby!"

At this, Levy frowned. "Just because you're going to a tropical island doesn't mean you are vacationing, Gray."

She was interrupted by a squeal. "I gotta get a new swimsuit!" Juvia said.

Winking, Gray added. "Get a bikini, will you?"

The Librarian slouched back in her seat and groan. When were these two ever going to _listen_? Next to her, Gajeel chuckled. "It's fine Lev', they get the job done perfectly everytime."

"I just wish they'd be a little more serious." She sighed.

Her fiancé put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. "It's not like my Shrimp to worry about stuff."

"Language, please."

She kissed him.

"Hey, we had time to be plenty serious two years ago. How about some fun for now? Natsu's on the throne, making the worst ruler ever, but blondie's with him, and _thank god_ she actually has manners. Gray, Juvia, Erza and Jellal are tracking down the remaining members of Tower of Paradise and you have Fairy Tail's paperwork _plus_ the Royal Library to worry about. It looks like I'm the only one who doesn't do a shit."

She pulled away. "Gajeel, you have drinking contests with Cana every night, and you _lose_ every night. I don't think you 'don't do a shit'."

He smirked and pulled her back. "Finally. You said a 'bad word'."

Levy pouted and swatted his chest. "Jerk."

"Shrimp."

"Idiot."

"Bookworm."

She sighed. "I love you."

"I know, I crazy for you, the Fullbusters are happily married, Jellal and Erza are thinking of taking their relationship _to the next step_, and King Natsu and Queen Lucy rule over Magnolia. What could go wrong?"

She frowned. "Don't jinx it."

_~from Tales of Magnolia: Chapter 23_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's it. It's the end. I hope I didn't rush too much. Sorry for not posting yesterday or the week before! Tell me what you thought of this chapter, and of the overall story! I would love to read your reviews! As this story finally came to an end, I wanted to thank every reviewer, every faver, every alerter for adding my story to their list and reviewing! I can still remember writing the first chapter in February, thinking I had a cool new story in mind. Well, the cool-new-story-in-mind changed plot about four times, but still, I'm proud of Tales of Magnolia. It was my first big success. Thank you everyone!**

**~MasouPanchi**

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


End file.
